There's a First Time for Everything
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: *ROTF* Annabelle Lennox is sixteen and excited about getting her first car. What happens when the first car turns out to be an Autobot? Especially one that's new to the whole Guardian thing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (set sometime after ROTF Movie verse) Annabelle Lennox is sixteen and excited about getting her first car. What happens when the first car turns out to be an Autobot? Especially one that's new to the whole Guardian thing.

"blah" – Normal human speak  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speak  
'_blah_' – Comm. Speaking  
_blah_ – thinking  
_**Blah**_ – flashbacks

There's a First Time for Everything  
By Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 1

It was a dark night outside of Tranquility when a new arrival landed and transformed. The mech was covered with old and infected battle scars. His frame was shaking a bit as he looked for an alt mode until a black old Trans-Am drove by on the near by highway. After scanning it and transforming he went into stasis lock cause of how weak he was.

* * *

The next morning at the Lennox's household, a young teenage girl happily headed to the near by shed. This girl was Annabelle, now grown into quite a pretty young teenager of sixteen. She opened the human-sized door and peeked inside. "Ironhide, are you awake?" she called out softly. She didn't want to wake the old Autobot if he was in recharge.

Suddenly there was movement from within. "Good morning Annabelle." The old warrior greeted her. Ironhide had been the Lennoxes' guardian for a long time since Annabelle was just a baby. The girl looked up to him as a second father.

Annabelle smiled happily up at him. "Hey Ironhide."

Ironhide lowers his hand so the girl can climb up into it. Once Annabelle was sitting in his hand, Ironhide started to walk. "You sound happy today Annabelle."

"Well today is the day Daddy said he's going to get me my first car." Annabelle said happily.

"Oh yeah." Ironhide knew that Will had promised her if she passed her driving test then he would get her a car. He was still a bit sad that he couldn't be her first car. Both of his charges said Annabelle was still too young to be driving around with someone as big as Ironhide was.

"Is something wrong, Ironhide?" Annabelle asked.

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing." Annabelle said "I know you better than that. You still want to be my first car."

"Well I am your guardian. I should be your first car too."

"Ironhide, you can't when you and Daddy have a job to do with the Decepticons still out there. You can't be my first car and be in NEST too."

"I know."

Annabelle hugged his finger. "You will always be my guardian, Ironhide." Ironhide smiled a bit at her.

* * *

In a big car body shop out of town, a tow-truck drove up with a black Trans-Am. A much older Mikeala walked up and leaned into the driver side window. "Whatcha got?" she asked the driver.

"Cops found this Trans-Am sitting on the side of the road." The driver spoke "They checked it out and it doesn't belong to anyone and no dealership anywhere reported one missing."

"Oh okay. Just leave it here."

"Sure thing Mrs. Witwicky."

The tow-truck soon left, leaving the Trans-Am behind. "Is it safe to come out?" a voice from behind one of the parked cars near by asked.

Mikeala sighed. "Sure thing, Wheelie." She said to the once 'Con as the little blue mech came out of his hiding spot "Go get Bumblebee. I need his help getting this Trans-Am in the shop to be checked over."

"Aw why can't I help?"

"Wheelie," she warned "You are too small for this kind of job. Now go now."

"Fine." With that the little mech transformed into his remote control monster truck form and drove off. Mikeala sighed as she shook her head. She then started to look at the Trans-Am for a bit.

* * *

Back at the Lennoxes, Will came out of the house and looked around for his daughter. He soon spies her with Ironhide. "Anne, time for breakfast!" he called out.

"Okay, be right there Daddy!" Ironhide lowered his hand so Annabelle could get off. "See you after breakfast, Ironhide." She said with a smile. Ironhide smiled back and watched her head back to the house. Once Annabelle and Will got inside, Ironhide continue to do his patrol of the farm.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (set sometime after ROTF Movie verse) Annabelle Lennox is sixteen and excited about getting her first car. What happens when the first car turns out to be an Autobot? Especially one that's new to the whole Guardian thing.

"blah" – Normal human speak  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speak  
'_blah_' – Comm. Speaking  
_blah_ – thinking  
_**Blah**_ – flashbacks

There's a First Time for Everything  
By Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 2

Mikeala was just finished checking over the Trans-Am when a sound of a familiar engine came near. She walked out of the garage just as a black Top-kick drove up. "Hey Mikeala." Will greeted once he and Annabelle stepped out of Ironhide "How's the baby doing?"

Mikeala smiled as she rubbed her stomach. "The doctor said the baby is developing normally." She said "Sam and I are a bit nervous."

"That's normal for first time parents." Will said "Come up with any names yet?"

"Well if it's a boy we decided on Daniel. But if it's a girl she will be named Carly."

"You humans come up with the oddest way to name your sparklings." Ironhide said as he transformed once he figured out the coast was clear.

"You and me both." Wheelie said as he rolled up and transformed himself. Ironhide glared down at him. Even though it had been years since the little 'Con came to the side of the Autobots, Ironhide was still wary of him. Granted he had been well behaved with Mikeala around knowing the woman could kick his aft if he got out of hand.

"Got something good for Annabelle's first car?" Will asked.

"I think so. Follow me into the shop." They walked into the shop where the Trans-Am sat. "This guy came in this morning and from what I checked out he still works."

"He?" Will asked.

"Well just before you came I found this." Mikeala then pointed to what looks to be an Autobot logo etched into the hood.

Annabelle looked surprised. "An Autobot? Why doesn't he talk or transform?" she asked.

Ironhide bent over to have a look inside the shop. "The poor mech's in stasis lock." He said.

"Stasis lock?" Annabelle asked her guardian.

"In your human terms he's in a very deep sleep. Mostly happens when a mech's badly hurt or very low on energy."

"Where's Ratchet?"

"Back at base. Even if we call him, he can't do much if he's stuck in his alt mode," Ironhide said. "We just have to wait until he comes out of his stasis lock."

"Poor guy." Annabelle said as she gently caressed the hood of the Trans-Am "Can we take him home Daddy?"

"Well…" Will started.

"As long as he's in stasis someone needs to be in control." Mikeala said.

"Please Daddy." Annabelle said.

"Okay." Will said "Just be careful with him before he wakes up." Annabelle smiled huge and hugged him.

"Thank you, Daddy." She said as she turns to the Trans-Am "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you until you wake up."

* * *

Once back at the Lennoxes farm, Annabelle pulled up the drive way after Ironhide. After Ironhide let Will out, he transformed. Annabelle was caressing the Trans-Am's hood again. "Do you know who it is Ironhide?" she asked.

"Hard to tell." Ironhide said.

"Oh..."

"I'm sure he will be fine with you taking care of him Anne." Will said as he came up.

"I hope so Daddy." Annabelle said.

* * *

Later that night in the Lennoxes garage, Sarah came in to find her daughter taking what looked to be a car cover and covering the Trans-Am half-way with it like a blanket. Then Annabelle took a novel and sat on the hood. "Annabelle...what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to read him a story." Annabelle said "Like you used to do when I was sick."

"Annabelle, sweetie, I don't know if he can hear you."

"It won't hurt until I try, mom."

"Okay if you say so Annabelle." With that Sarah went back into the house. Annabelle then opened the book and started to read.

* * *

He hurt all over his frame as memories of how he got that way slowly filled his processor.

_**He was heading to Earth finally when he heard of his Prime's message. He had some battle damage but logically one could get hurt in battle. He had sent some of his group ahead when he got the message, knowing their Prime need all the help he needed to fight any Decepticons sill on the planet. As he got closer a familiar voice was heard behind him. "Information, Autobot."**_

_** He turned around to face Soundwave. "Logically I know everything that you already know." He said.**_

_** "Unacceptable. Autobot second in command always has information Lord Megatron wants." Suddenly Soundwave's information tentacles reached towards him. He tried to swat them away but it was too late. They wrapped around him and started to do their thing. He tried to fight it but they keep hacking past his firewalls. "Gift from Lord Megatron." Soundwave said and implanted a couple of viruses into him once he got what he needed.**_

Suddenly another voice took him out of his thoughts. He slowly came out of stasis for a bit. _What in Primus...?_

" 'By Jove!' I cried; 'If he really wants someone to share the rooms and the expense, I am the very man for him. I should prefer having a partner to being alone.'

Young Stamford looked rather strangely at me over his wineglass. 'You don't know Sherlock Holmes yet,' he said 'perhaps you would not care for him as a constant companion.'

'Why, what is there against him?'

'Oh, I don't say there was anything against him. He is a little queer in his ideas-an enthusiast in some branches of science. As far as I know he's a decent fellow enough.'"

He settled down a bit. The young woman's voice was very soothing. He listened sleepily as she talked more.

"Holmes was certainly not a difficult man to live with. He was quiet in his ways, and his habits were regular. It was rare for him to be up after ten at night, and he had invariably breakfasted and gone out before I rose in the morning."

_Sounds like a human I would have liked to have known._ He thought.

* * *

After a couple of chapters, Annabelle yawns as she bookmarked her place and patted the Trans-Am's hood. "That's enough today. I'll read more tomorrow. Goodnight Mr. Autobot."

_Mr. Autobot? But Prime's message said these humans don't know about us._ He let it go as he settled on his shocks and drifted back into recharge.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (set sometime after ROTF Movie verse) Annabelle Lennox is sixteen and excited about getting her first car. What happens when the first car turns out to be an Autobot? Especially one that's new to the whole Guardian thing.

"blah" – Normal human speak  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speak  
'_blah_' – Comm. Speaking  
_blah_ – thinking  
_**Blah**_ – flashbacks

There's a First Time for Everything  
By Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 3

The next morning Annabelle happily went into the garage. She gently slid off the car cover. "How you felling today, Mr. Autobot?" she said kindly as she caressed the hood again "You're awake?" When she got no answer it saddened her a bit. "I hope you wake up soon." She said "I would like to get to know you."

"Come on Anne," he father said "Let's get you a title and some plates for our friend here."

"Okay Daddy." She said "I'll be back Mr. Autobot."

* * *

After about an hour of paperwork later, Annabelle and her father returned. She went back into the garage with a piece of paper with numbers on it. "I'm back, Mr. Autobot." She said as she came over and showed the Trans-Am the paper "This temporarily license number is for you until the more permanent one comes in the mail. It technically means you're under my name just in case something bad happens to you. I'm going to stick it to your back window. We're going to take it off when the plates come." She walked over to the back window and stuck the paper there with the tape she brought with her. She smiled at her work. "Well we can't keep you in the garage all day." She said "Daddy told me I can take you out for a drive. I'm sure you would like that."

* * *

As Annabelle pulled out of the garage, down the drive, and almost out of site, no one noticed the parked police car that started to follow her. As she drove down the street, the police car pulled up beside her. No one noticed the knife-like arm coming out from one of the tires as it started to scrape the Trans-Am along the side. Annabelle was shocked and surprised at what was going on. At that time she heard the Trans-Am wince like it was in pain. "You're awake!" she said happily and a bit surprised.

"Y-You okay...?" a voice weakly came through the speakers.

Annabelle nodded. "Yes, but are you okay?"

"I-It's just a scratch... B-But we still need some help... I-In my current condition I can't handle that Decepticon..."

Annabelle looked surprised. "So that police car..."

"Y-You know what I am...so can you call someone...?"

"I'll call Ironhide." Annabelle dug out her cell phone while the Autobot drove and pressed the speed dial under the weapon's specialist's name.

'_Ironhide here._'

"Ironhide help!"

'_Annabelle! What's wrong?_'

"A Decepticon is trying to get us!"

'_Hold on tight, we'll be right there._'

"I-It's good to hear your voice again..." The Trans-Am spoke.

'_Primus...Prowl it's you. We were getting worried about why it was taking you so long to get to Earth._'

"M-My apologies...something came up..."

'_Don't worry we'll be there soon._'

Annabelle blinked a bit. "Your name is Prowl?"

"Y-Yes..." Annabelle smiled. The Decepticon suddenly moved closer to try and run them off the road. "H-Hold on tight..." Prowl tired to steady himself.

* * *

The Decepticon chased Prowl and Annabelle to an abandoned warehouse. "Prowl, now what?" Annabelle asked scared.

"I-I don't know..."

"I got you now," the Decepticon said as he neared them. Suddenly, once the Con transformed, he was tackled by a familiar yellow Autobot. Ironhide and Ratchet came over to them.

"Annabelle, you okay?" Ironhide asked.

"I'm fine," she said.

The Decepticon transformed back and drove off with Bumblebee watching with his plasma gun out. Prowl slowly opened his door to let Annabelle out. She could see the scrape Prowl got earlier was leaking a bit of energon, like when a human gets a paper cut. "Can you transform, Prowl?" Ratchet asked.

"I-I can try..." Everyone watched as he slowly transformed in his robot mode. The doors in his car mode swept up behind him as a pair of wings, like Bumblebee's doors. The left door was still leaking energon. His helmet sported two deep red chevrons. Blue optics looked dim because of how weak he still was.

Ratchet came near and started to run scans over him. "Why was that Decepticon after us?" Annabelle asked "Was he after Prowl?"

"He could be or was after you to get to me." Ironhide said.

"Other then the battle wounds, the worst are some viruses in your systems," Ratchet said. "No wonder you're running a bit hot."

"B-Blame Soundwave..." Prowl spoke weakly.

"Either way, let me patch you up and take you back to base to run some anti-virus programs on you," Ratchet said as he went to work patching first the still bleeding scrape before working on the other old wounds.

* * *

Once everyone was back at base, Ratchet started to pump Prowl with a full range of anti-viruses. Annabelle sat next to Prowl's side on the medical berth. "Once the anti-viruses do their job he will back in good, functional order," Ratchet said before heading to another part of his medical bay to do some more work.

"A-Annabelle...?" Annabelle looked up at Prowl with a questionable look on her face. "C-Can you read me more of that story? I-It was getting interesting..."

"You heard me last night?"

Prowl weakly nodded. "Y-You have a soothing voice..."

Annabelle smiled again. "Okay." She said as she took the book out and turned to where she bookmarked the last spot. She started to read where she left off. Prowl just lay there, half in recharge listening to her. They didn't know Ratchet and some other Autobots that came to see Prowl when word got out, were just standing near by listening and seeing the site before their optics.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (set sometime after ROTF Movie verse) Annabelle Lennox is sixteen and excited about getting her first car. What happens when the first car turns out to be an Autobot? Especially one that's new to the whole Guardian thing.

"blah" – Normal human speak  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speak  
'_blah_' – Comm. Speaking  
_blah_ – thinking  
_**Blah**_ – flashbacks

There's a First Time for Everything  
By Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 4

Later on, when Ratchet came over to check on Prowl he smiled softly to see Prowl fast asleep in recharge. The more interesting sight was that Annabelle was fast asleep next to him as well. Ratchet smiled again before leaving the two of them alone.

* * *

Meanwhile, far way from any humans, the Decepticon called Barricade drove towards their secret base. _Why didn't I sense my little brother before until now?_ He thought _No matter, Lord Megatron won't like it either way._ Long before the war, Barricade always looked after his brother. When their carrier still had his brother's spark, is when she got a virus which left his brother with a problem with his logic processors. But when the war started he spies his brother on the side of the Autobots, and Second in Command as well.

When Barricade pulled into the base, Megatron was there waiting for him. "So, Barricade, did you get the girl?" he asked him.

"I'm sorry Lord Megatron, but it seems the Lennox child has her own guardian." He said.

"Oh really? It seems you know this new Autobot."

"Yes Lord Megatron. My brother, Prowl."

"Interesting, from what I heard from Soundwave, he's unable to do much with those viruses he gave him."

"Well, he didn't really stop me but called in backup instead."

"I guess we have to come up with another way to get the girl."

"Lord Megatron, you never did explain this plan for wanting her."

"In due time Barricade, all in due time."

* * *

In the NEST command room, Ratchet was talking to Optimus Prime. "Some of the viruses are going away but there are a couple of new ones I've never seen before."

"Is Prowl okay?"

"As far as I can tell he's going to be fine." Ratchet said "I'm not sure what the new ones do. Ironhide said he will keep an optic on him when they head back to the Lennoxes. Prowl will be ready to go back to desk work but I suggest no patrols or battles for him until we know what the other viruses do."

"Very well Ratchet."

* * *

When Prowl awoke from recharge he noticed the med-bay ceiling above him. "How you feeling Prowl?" Ratchet spoke when he appeared in his line of vision.

"I think I'm operating at 100 percent." Prowl said.

"I want you to be on light duty for awhile." Ratchet said "There are a couple of unknown viruses still in you I'm not sure what they are going to do to your system."

"Oh..." Prowl then notice Annabelle wasn't around. "Where's Annabelle?"

"Don't worry, she's with Ironhide and her father."

"I see..."

Ratchet slowly unhooked the machines attached to Prowl. "Ironhide is going to keep an optic on you when you're at the Lennoxes." Ratchet said. After the last of the machines was off, Ratchet stepped back so Prowl could get up. "Just remember to take it easy for awhile."

"Okay Ratchet."

"Good. Now get out of my Med-Bay." Prowl nodded and walked out of the room. Just as he was out of the doors he was glomped by a familiar yellow mech.

"Prowl!"

Prowl couldn't help but smile. "Hello Bee. Seems your voice processor is better now." He said.

Bumblebee smiled and nodded. "Yep! I missed you." He said.

"I missed you too."

"Ironhide wanted me to take you to the rec room."

"Oh, I guess they are waiting for me there huh?" Bumblebee nods again, taking Prowl's hand and leading him towards the Rec Room.

* * *

When they arrived in the rec room, Annabelle looked up from talking to her dad and saw them. She smiled big as she came over. "Prowl, you're feeling better?" she asked.

Prowl smiled a bit and nodded. "Yeah," he said as suddenly Annabelle hugged his leg.

"I'm glad." Annabelle said.

Suddenly Optimus walked into the room. "Prowl." He spoke.

Prowl turned around and saluted him. "Optimus Prime, sir." He said.

Optimus couldn't help but smile at him. "At ease Prowl." He said "It's good that you are here."

"Thank you, sir. I came as soon as I can when we heard your message. Did the others of my group get here safely?"

"Yes, it seems Sunstreaker and Sideswipe keep showing up Skids and Mudflap."

Prowl sighed. "I was afraid of that." He said. He then looked around slowly about the room. "Prime sir..." he started "Where's Jazz?"

"Well..." Optimus started.

"Optimus...did... Did something happen to Jazz?"

"Well..."

Suddenly a small silver mech climbed up Prowl and sat on his shoulder clicking and whirring happily. The mech was about the size of a human, but a bit shorter, like Frenzy's size. "Optimus..." Prowl started confused as the little mech hugged his face.

"That's Jazz." Optimus started. He noticed Prowl might crash. "Let me explain before you decided to crash on us." He said. He then told his second in command about the battle at Mission City and Jazz's near death against Megatron. "Apparently, because of your strong bond, Jazz's spark survived. At the moment, with the state his body is in, his spark cannot last long. That's why we put his spark in this temporarily body until his old one gets fixed."

"I see." Prowl said as he looked at the little mech sitting on him "That's what you get for being reckless, Jazz."

"Jazz" growled, looking mad at him. '_Hey, that's not nice Prowler! I just thought it would buy them some time!_'

"Okay, doesn't that body come with a vocalizer?"

"Are you kidding me? It's been much quieter around here if you discount the twins." Optimus replied, the little silver mech sat on Prowl's shoulder glanced at his leader and scowled at him. Prowl glanced at his shoulder where 'Jazz' sat.

"Optimus has a point, you do tend to talk too much." 'Jazz' turned from the tactician, tilting his head up and folding his arms across his miniature chest in an imitation of 'I'm not talking to you now'. "Okay be like that." Annabelle started up at 'Jazz'.

"He's so cute." She announced, the little silver mech perked up at that then threw a smirk at Prowl in a gesture that said 'least she likes me.' Prowl just shook his head with a smile.

"It's getting late." Ironhide said "I think it's time we head back Annabelle."

"Can't Prowl take me back?" She asked as she glanced up at her guardian. Prowl blinked as he looked over at Optimus.

"It's your decision Prowl." The Autobot commander told his 2IC. Prowl slowly looked over at Annabelle and slowly smiled with a nod.

"Cool." the teenage girl proclaimed as she clapped her hands together, the little silver mechlet on the 2IC's shoulder made a small noise. Prowl glanced at him in time to see 'Jazz' make pleading gestures.

"Jazz I think it would be best if you stayed here." Prowl told him, 'Jazz's' shoulder slumped at that.

'_Prowler, you're no fun._'

"I'm just concerned for you're safety that is all." The 2IC tried to reassure the small mechlet, 'Jazz' cocked his head to the side in an imitation of a human rolling their eyes before falling into a sulk. Prowl sighed through his intakes "Alright you can come, on one condition, you behave." The small silver mechlet made an innocent face that the 2IC knew was just a facade. "Promise." Prowl said. 'Jazz' nodded his head whilst attempting to look angelic, Prowl scrutinized the small mechlet before turning his attention to his new charge. "Okay, let's take you home." he said. Prowl scooped the human female up and placed her on his other shoulder as he headed out of the recreation room and toward the entrance to the base.

* * *

Once outside, he gently set her and 'Jazz' down before transforming back into the black Trans-Am. The young teenage girl immediately made her way to the driver's side whilst 'Jazz' scuttled toward the passenger side since he knew if he tried to get in on the driver's side, Prowl would very likely dump his aft on the asphalt. The little silver mechlet glanced around the 2IC's alt. mode and began twiddling his thumbs, acting like a bored five year old. Prowl couldn't help but laugh a bit. Jazz had certainly not changed in the time they had been apart. Annabelle glanced at the little silver bot and shook her head in amusement. "Do you remember the way back?" she asked Prowl.

"I believe I may be able to navigate my way back." He replied.

Jazz' made a small noise that prompted Annabelle to glance at him "Jazz doesn't seem to think so."

"Jazz had problems in locating his own office back on Cybertron so he cannot pick at my lack of navigational skills." Prowl said, Jazz glared at the dash board.

* * *

It took awhile and Prowl only got lost once before they made it back to the Lennox farm. Sarah was waiting outside of the house for them. "Annabelle, I'm glad you're okay." She said as she hugs her daughter once she got out of Prowl.

Annabelle hugs her mom back. "I'm sorry if I worried you, mom." She said.

"I'm your mother, I'm supposed to worry."

'Jazz' got out of Prowl so he could transform. Sarah looked up at him and came near him. "So this is our new 'family' member." She said with a smile.

"Family member?" Prowl asked confused.

Sarah smiled again. "We treat Ironhide as a member of the family." She said.

"I see."

"My name is Sarah Lennox. I'm Annabelle's mother."

"It's a pleasure." Prowl said, "I'm called Prowl, Autobot Second in Command." 'Jazz' suddenly started to click angrily. "Sorry, Jazz. And this is Jazz." Sarah Lennox glanced at the tiny Autobot that stood next to the much larger one.

"I'm so used to seeing you guys being so tall, I didn't realize you had little ones too." 'Jazz' started to click angry again as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Forgive Jazz." Prowl said, "He's just mad that he's even shorter then he was."

Sarah looked at Prowl inquisitively "Shorter than he was?"

Prowl nodded. "This is a temporary body he's using while his real one is still being worked on."

"I see." Sarah glanced at Jazz who was still standing in a huff, she wondered what had happened for the silvery Autobot to end up the way he was. At that moment Ironhide and Will drove up.

Will stepped out of the big black truck and moved away giving the weapons specialist room to transform into his bipedal mode. Ironhide's gaze flittered across the humans until it rested upon the small silver form "You brought the runt with you?"

"Ironhide, you know as mush as I that it's hard to say no to Jazz." Prowl said. The weapons specialist grumbled something unintelligibly under his breath whilst Will patted the large black mech on his shin armor. "It's only fair the little guy gets the chance to escape the base too Hide." Prowl suddenly looked a bit tired as one could tell on how low his door wings fell from their once high up position.

Ironhide glanced at his comrade "Prowl you alright?" Jazz then glanced up at the 2IC and began worriedly clicking at him.

"Yeah...I think so..." Prowl said "Just feel a bit tired for some reason..."

"Want me to call Ratchet out?" The weapons specialist asked.

"No...I'll be fine, just probably need some more rest..."

"Okay if you say so Prowl." Ironhide said.

"You want to rest in the garage?" Annabelle asked her guardian.

"If it's not too much trouble..." Prowl said.

"No trouble at all." Sarah smiled.

"Thank you..." Once Prowl transformed, Annabelle helped guide him to the garage.

"Is he okay?" Sarah asked worriedly as she watched.

"The Decepticons gave him a bunch of viruses." Ironhide said "Ratchet got rid of most of them but the others Ratchet never saw before so he's unsure what they could do to Prowl. I promised Ratchet I'll keep an optic on him."

"I hope he's okay." Sarah said.

"Don't we all."

* * *

Later that night, Prowl was deep in recharge. 'Jazz' was in his interior also in recharge. Suddenly something stirred Prowl out of his sleep. He groggily heard an odd sound, and he knew it wasn't the family cat cause the little fur ball loved sleeping in Ironhide. The odd sound still filled the small space. Then just as quick, what ever it was just crawled up under his chassis! "J-Jazz... J-Jazz wake...u-up..." Prowl weakly called out to the sleeping mechlet in him. The little silver mech stirred but quickly dropped back into recharge "Jazz." 'Jazz' grumbled something in his sleep, Prowl sighed at the lack of response from the little mechlet "Jazz!" The odd creature was still crawling around inside him. The 2IC rocked uncomfortably upon his shocks at the odd sensation, it was starting to unnerve him and with 'Jazz' not responding to his calls, it was only making his current situation worse. He was pretty sure what ever it was had started to nibble on some wires under him. The 2IC turned his sensors inward in order to discover what it was, they revealed to him a small creature which had clambered up into his internals. Prowl knew there was no way he could dislodge the creature nor could he transform as he would squash the little organic. Prowl tried once again to wake up 'Jazz'. The silver little mechlet stirred this time and chirred unhappily at the 2IC for having his recharge disrupted. "Jazz, I need your help." 'Jazz' cocked his head to the side inquisitively before chirping at him. The creature was making the odd sound again. 'Jazz' glanced in the direction it was coming from and chirred questioningly at the 2IC. "It appears I have a small intruder in my internals that I need you to move for me." Prowl responded. Suddenly Prowl could feel the creature nibbling at a coolant line. "Jazz I'm going to need that assistance now." Prowl told him, the little silver mechlet squeaked as he slipped out of the tactician's alt. mode and into the garage. 'Jazz' wrapped his arms about his frame when he felt the cool evening air brush against his miniature frame, he knew the quicker he got this done, the quicker he could be back in Prowl's alt. mode where it was warm. 'Jazz' crawled under Prowl to try and find the intruder. The 2IC shifted uncomfortably on his shocks at even the slightest of touches from the silver mechlet and tried to ignore them as best he could. He could feel 'Jazz's' hands scrape against various parts of his undercarriage as he searched for the wayward intruder before the little silver mechlet made a noise of triumph. "You found it Jazz?" 'Jazz' clicked in acknowledgement as he tried to reach for the creature wedged in the 2IC's internals. The creature didn't want to leave as it tired to move away from 'Jazz'. But 'Jazz' was persistent to dislodge this creature without causing Prowl any further discomfort. However it was proving to be somewhat difficult. The little silver mechlet grabbed a hold of the creature's tail and gave a fierce tug hoping it would just drop out from wherever it had crawled into. It didn't seem to like that as it turned and attacked 'Jazz'. The attack came swiftly that the little silver mechlet barely had time to register it, the little organic creature lashed out at 'Jazz', leaving long deep gashes in the mechlet's forearm armor. Jazz dropped and rolled out from under Prowl's alt. mode clutching the injured limb to his chest plates. "Jazz, you okay?" Prowl asked.

'Jazz' nodded although his little frame was shaking, he knew he had to push the pain to the back of his mind in order to try again. The little creature had crawled back under Prowl again. The silver mechlet lowered himself to the ground again and slid under the 2IC's alt. mode and peered up into the undercarriage to spot the creature, he blew out a shaky breath through his intakes when he saw it nestled in between some of Prowl's internals. It saw 'Jazz' and made an upset sound. 'Jazz' cooed to it in a reassuring matter as he reached for it a second time. The creature lashed out again. 'Jazz' moved out of the way this time before quickly seizing the opportunity to grab the creature and tug it out of its nesting place. Suddenly the creature raced around the garage, knocking stuff over. The little silver mechlet scampered round after it in an attempt to capture it and kick it out of the garage before everyone in the house hold came racing down to see what was going on.

"What the...!" Will said when he saw the mess "What happened here?" 'Jazz' stood amidst the mess, wringing his clawed hands nervously whilst emitting little timid clicks.

"Who would have thought you can make such a mess." Sarah said as she scolded 'Jazz'.

"Please..." Prowl started, "It wasn't Jazz's fault."

"Well we know you couldn't make the mess," said Will.

"There was a creature in here." Prowl said, "It got under my chassis."

"A creature?"

Annabelle got worried. "You okay?" she asked him.

"It nibbled some lines but other then that..." Prowl said.

"That's good to hear." Annabelle said as she glanced around the garage for any sign of the critter.

"It's not here anymore. Jazz chased it out."

"That's good." The young Lennox replied.

"Knowing Ironhide, he'll probably track it down and blow it to smithereens." Will said. Suddenly there was a loud boom from some were far off.

"Speaking of which." Annabelle approached Prowl "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." The Trans-am replied "but Jazz requires someone to look at his arm, he aggravated the creature when he tried to dislodge it."

"Aww." Annabelle said as she came near the mechlet. 'Jazz' clutched the damaged appendage close to him and took a few steps back from the human girl.

"Jazz she isn't going to hurt you." Prowl told the little silver mech.

_ 'But Prowler.'_

"It's either her or I'll have no choice but to call Ratchet." Prowl replied "which could mean that you might not be allowed to leave the base again."

_ 'Ya drive a hard bargain Prowler.'_

"I was hoping to, I know how stubborn you can be." The Trans-am responded, 'Jazz' sighed and relented in stepping backwards away from the Lennox girl, Annabelle noticed the drop in his defenses and stepped towards him. She saw the cut on 'Jazz's' arm.

"Does it hurt?" She asked as she gently wrapped her fingers around his wrist and drew his arm away from him, the little silver mechlet clicked at her as she inspected the gashes left behind. 'Jazz' chirred unhappily but none the less allowed the human girl to inspect the wounds, Sarah Lennox left to fetch a bowl of water and some towels whilst Will stepped outside to inform Ironhide of the situation. "Did you see what it was?" Annabelle asked.

"No I'm afraid I didn't." Prowl replied "Jazz?" The little silver mechlet shook his head.

"We've been getting a few raccoons lately, but Ironhide's always scared them off or shot them."

"Raccoon?" Prowl asked.

"Yea little furry creature, quite nasty when provoked." Annabelle replied. At that moment Sarah came back with the bowl of water.

"Bring him over here Annie and let's see if we can get those wounds cleaned and wrapped." The older Lennox female said as she set it down on a work bench with a couple of old but clean towels and some rags she had managed to locate in the house. Annabelle gently tugged on 'Jazz's' arm and the little silver mechlet reluctantly followed her across the small space of the garage. Prowl watched intently from his position as both women diligently washed and cleaned the wounds on 'Jazz's' forearm before gently wrapping it in the rags Sarah had found. "It'll do for now, but I suggest that you get it checked out tomorrow." The older Lennox female told the little silver mechlet, 'Jazz' nodded before scampering back to the Trans-am.

_'You seem rather obedient'_ Prowl asked.

_ 'If there's one thing I've learned Prowler, never slag the femmes of any species off.'_ 'Jazz' replied.

Prowl laughed a bit. _'I guess you're right about that.'_

"Right I'm off back to bed, here's hoping we don't have any more disturbances" Sarah said before making her way out of the garage.

Annabelle glanced at the two mechs "Well I guess I'll be seeing you both in the morning, after I've checked to make sure there aren't any more four legged furry critters in here to cause problems."

"Thank you..." Prowl said.

The young Lennox girl quickly checked round the garage to make sure no other animal would cause problems, she found none however and soon made her way over to the door "Guess I'll be seeing you both in the morning, night guys." Annabelle stepped out of the garage and shut the door behind her. Will had come back into the garage after talking to Ironhide.

"You both alright?" He asked as he glanced from black Trans-am to silver mechlet, the latter looking about ready to drop into recharge on his feet.

"We're fine, just tired. Thank you Major Lennox."

"Alright but don't hesitate to call if you happen to get any more furry critters although I doubt any are going to get past Ironhide now."

"So was it this 'Raccoon'?" Prowl asked.

"Apparently so although it's now nothing more than a scorch mark on the drive, Ironhide tends to get a little trigger happy as I'm sure you know." The Major replied "Anyway I'm gonna head off but I'll see you guys in the morning." Will stepped over towards the door before he glanced back over his shoulder "just try not to cause any more ruckus before then."

"We'll try not to." Will offered them a small smile before stepping out of the garage and shutting the door behind him. 'Jazz' yawned and curled in slightly on himself, Prowl noticed immediately and opened one of the back passenger doors for him, the little silver mechlet brightened somewhat before clambering inside and settling down on the back seat.

_ 'Night Prowler.'_

_ 'Night Jazz'_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (set sometime after ROTF Movie verse) Annabelle Lennox is sixteen and excited about getting her first car. What happens when the first car turns out to be an Autobot? Especially one that's new to the whole Guardian thing.

"blah" – Normal human speak  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speak  
'_blah_' – Comm. Speaking  
_blah_ – thinking  
_**Blah**_ – flashbacks

There's a First Time for Everything  
By Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 5

As the sun started to come up next morning, Prowl and 'Jazz' were still in recharge in the garage. Annabelle, concerned after last night's fiasco, decided to head down early and check up on the two residents in the garage. She opened the door that led to the garage and peeked inside. She smiled when she saw that Prowl was still in his alt. mode, seemingly deep in recharge still. She headed inside and glanced into the back of the Trans-am to see Jazz curled up on the back seats still asleep. She smiled again and then started to form a plan.

She decided Jazz would be her first plan of attack. After all it wouldn't be very good if she startled Prowl into transforming out of his alt. mode into his bipedal form and squishing little Jazz in the process. She slowly opens one of the doors and pokes her head into the back. A small fine tremor worked its way across the silver mechlet's plating when cool air rushed into Prowl's interior, however Jazz didn't seemed fazed by it as he simply curled himself tighter into a ball. Annabelle slowly reaches over and bushed her fingers on Jazz's arm. The little silver mechlet grumbled something under his breath but refused to stir.

"C'mon Jazz..." she cooed gently, practically tickling his arm. Jazz tried to cuddle himself more. "Come on..." she said a bit more harshly. "It's time to get up." After a bit one blue optic open sleepy at her. "Morning," she said with a smile. Jazz clicked sleepily at her. "Feeling better?" Jazz nodded. "That's good," she smiled. She reached out a hand, offering to pick him up. Jazz blinked at her for a bit then nodded again. She smiled and carefully took him into her arms, carefully closing the car door. She smirked a bit, thinking of how best to get Prowl. "Want to help me get Prowl up?" she asked. Jazz clicked with a nod. Oh...did he know how to get Prowl up. He smirked. Annabelle smiled back. Jazz pointed to the door panel and his arm, doing a laughing mime. "Oh... So I see... his doors are sensitive." Jazz giggled and nodded. He went up to the driver's side door and barely rubbed a finger against it. Prowl moan a bit, wiggling on his tires.

"S-Stop that Jazz..." he said in his sleep. Jazz giggled. Annabelle smirked. She copied Jazz, gently stroking a hand across the sensory panel. "S-Stop it..." Annabelle giggled and continued. Prowl wiggled on his tires again.

"This is fun," smiled Annabelle. Jazz smiled back.

"...P-Please... That's enough Jazz..." Prowl whined dangerously, yawning.

"Wake up Prowl." Annabelle said with a smile.

"...Hmmm?"

"Time to get up, Prowl." Annabelle said.

"...Just five more breems..."

_'If I have to be up, so do you...'_

"C'mon, Prowl," Annabelle coaxed in a more serious tone. Prowl settled more on his tires. "Prowl!" Annabelle whined. "Don't make me get Ironhide..."

Prowl sighed. "Okay...I'm up..." Annabelle smiled and backed up a bit as Prowl pulled out of the garage.

He transformed and stretched a bit. "Well...that raccoon creature didn't do any lasting damage."

_ 'Not to you maybe...'_ Jazz whined, as his arm hurt.

"I'm sorry Jazz."

_'It's not your fault. I didn't want that thing nibbling you apart.'_

Prowl smiled at his friend. Jazz smiled back. "We should probably have Ironhide take a better look. He might be able to field patch it until we can get to base."

"Yeah," Annabelle smiled at the little mechlet. "I've seen him working on his cannons. He could help." Jazz was a bit unsure at first but then nodded. "I'll go see if he's up." Annabelle said as she went over to the near by shed.

"Ironhide lives there? Must be nice..." Prowl said as he looked at the big shed curiously. "I thought it was for large agricultural equipment that Will would use..."

"It was an old run down barn long ago until my dad and Ironhide fixed it." Annabelle explained.

"Oh. So Ironhide remolded it for himself. Quite resourceful..."

_ 'Better than the garage. It's COLD at night in there.'_

"That's why I let you sleep in my alt mode, Jazz."

_ 'It's still cold...'_ He clicked in a huff.  
"You complain too much. I might just ship your aft back to base."

_'Prowler...'_

"I will not tolerate your whining, Jazz."

Jazz looked hurt, but he was at fault. He whined and moaned sadly. _'I'm sorry Prowler... I'm acting..."immature" as the humans say.'_

"It's okay."

Annabelle had at that time knocked on the shed door. "Ironhide, are you up?" There was a bit of grumbling before transforming noises were heard. Heavy, sleepy footsteps came to the cybertronian sized door. It opened and Annabelle looked up at Ironhide.

"Annabelle...couldn't it have waited a few more earth minutes?"

"Sorry Ironhide. But can you take a look a Jazz? That raccoon last night attacked him." Annabelle said.

"It attacked Jazz?" Annabelle nodded. "I'll have to look at him to see what I can do. Give me a little while and I'll be right out."

"Okay." Annabelle said. Ironhide sighed as he went inside. Annabelle was one of the few people, human and cybertronian alike, that could wake him up before he wanted to be and not have a cannon pointed at their head. Annabelle went back over to Prowl and Jazz. She had seen Prowl sit down under one of trees. Jazz was curled in his lap.

Annabelle got a bit worried. "You okay Prowl?" she asked.

"...Yeah... Just needed to rest a bit." Annabelle was still a bit worried. Jazz was too, clicking up at Prowl every now and then. "...I'm fine..."

_ 'Ya don't sound fine, Prowler...'_ Prowl glance down at him. Jazz's visor was dim and his face contorted with worry. He clicked and chirped up at him.

"You sure?" Annabelle asked, not too sure.

"I'm sure."

"Okay..." she said as she sat next to him.

* * *

A bit later, Ironhide came out of his shed with the stuff he needed and headed over. Annabelle smiled. "Here comes, Hide."

"Prowl, are you okay?" Ironhide asked, just as worried as Annabelle and Jazz was just seeing the SIC just sitting there.

"I'm FINE. I just needed to rest a moment."

Ironhide was unsure but decided not to push. "Okay Jazz, let's have a look." he said. Jazz slowly uncurled himself from Prowl as Ironhide sat down. Ironhide looked over Jazz's wound. He winced a bit from his big fingers. "At least the wound's clean."

"That would be me and mom's doing," smiled Annabelle.

"...Well...the scratches are too deep to just close up. You'll have to let it heal a bit more on its own." He dug into a case with supplies that was the cybertronian equivalent of a First Aid kit. He put some serum on the scratches and wrapped Jazz's arm with metal patch fabric. "There now. Be careful. You know the rest." He clicked and chirped a thank you. Ironhide nodded and then looked over at Prowl. He looked more tired than usual and his optics were dimmer. "Prowl?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"...Yeah... Just fine. You shouldn't worry."

"If you say so."

"I'm fine, really." He slowly stood and walked towards the garage. The others watched him slowly make his way, wobbling. He fell halfway and struggled to get back up.

"Prowl!" Ironhide stood up and run over to him. Annabelle rushed over with Jazz.

"I can...get up...myself..."

"Like Slag you can," Ironhide replied as he pulled Prowl up. He braced him against him, supporting his weight. "You're staying in my shed," he said as he led him over to it. "I think those new viruses are finally starting to run their course."

"…But…"

"No buts. We can't have you glitching and making things worse." Annabelle and Jazz worriedly followed. Ironhide sighed worriedly as he felt Prowl's full weight on him. "Prowl..."

"...What...?"

"Just making sure you're still with us."

"...O-Of...course I...I am... Is...Is it...just me...or...is it...getting...dark?"

Ironhide started to get worried. "No...it's still morning."

"...Oh... M-Maybe...the f-forecast...is...cloudy..."

"No, Prowl. Slag... I think it's getting to your optics."

"...What...!" Jazz was whirring and squeaking worriedly. "...T-That can't be...!"

Annabelle rubbed his helm. "I know, I'm worried too."

"C'mon. Let's get you inside." Ironhide opened the door and immediately laid Prowl down on his berth. He did the highest scans he was equipped to do. Prowl was starting to panic a bit. He couldn't go blind, he was second in command and the tactician, he needed his optics to do his work! "Calm down. Stress will only make things worse." Annabelle came over and set Jazz down. He curled up on Prowl's chest, crying worriedly.

"Hide...is...is he going to be okay?"

"I'm not sure, Anne. I know where the virus is affecting his systems but I can't tell the extent of the damage or how to fix it. I have to call Ratchet. I don't have medical grade scanners."

Annabelle nodded worriedly. "Annie! Breakfast!" Sarah called out.

"Coming, Mom! I'll be back later, Ironhide." She hugged Ironhide's leg, still worried about Prowl. Prowl blinked a lot, trying to see. Slag it! Stupid Soundwave and his viruses. He felt around for his best friend and weakly placed a hand over the silver mechlet.

"...I-I... I'm okay...Jazz..." Jazz nuzzled into Prowl's hand.

Ironhide patted Annabelle on the head. "Go on, Annabelle. I'll do what I can until Ratchet gets here." Annabelle nodded then she headed out to go back to the house. Ironhide watched her before sending a message to Ratchet.

_'Ironhide, what's wrong?'_

_ 'It's Prowl. Those new viruses have finally started messing with him.'_

_'I'll be right there.'_

_ 'Alright. We'll be in my shed.'_

_ 'Ratchet out.'_

"...I-Ironhide...? You still there...?"

"Yeah, I'm still here. Ratchet will be here soon."

"Good. I don't like not being able to see."

"I know."

Prowl sighed, then got defensive. He let go of Jazz and tried to sit up. "Who are you? How did I get here? Where am I? Why can't I see?"

This scared and worried Ironhide and Jazz. "Whoa, easy Prowl." he said "Remember it's me Ironhide. We're in my shed."

"...Wh-where...? Ironhide...? Ironhide..." Prowl said, scared as well. "I...I think it's getting into my memory core."

"Primus..." Ironhide growled. _'RATCHET! HURRY THE SLAG UP! It's starting to affect his memory!' _Jazz curled into Prowl's chest more tightly, now crying his little optics out.

_'I'm coming as fast as I can!'_

"...J-Jazz..." Prowl sighed, feeling around until he had his hand on the silver mechlet again. "I... I'm really sorry...Jazz..."

_'Prowler...'_

_ "I-it's okay, Jazz... R-Ratchet will...will come..."_ Annabelle had raced back into the shed after breakfast. He winced, blinking blind optics open. "Wh-where...? Where am I? H-How...How did I get here? I can't see! What's going on?" he demanded before blinking again.

"Prowl?" Annabelle asked worriedly.

"Anne...A-Annabelle? Where are you? I can't see..." Ironhide help Annabelle up to the berth.

"I'm right here, Prowl," she said as she put her hand on his. "Hide? What's wrong with Prowl?" Annabelle asked worried.

"Primus..." Ironhide said again. "The virus is affecting his memory now. He keeps having bouts where he doesn't remember anything."

"Oh Prowl..." Annabelle said sadly.

"...W-Who are you...?" A familiar lime green Autobot practically busted through the door. Annabelle looked scared at Prowl before quickly turning to the commotion.

"About slaggin, time."

"I came as fast as I could Ironhide, so don't get your tail pipe in a twist."

"Alright alright. C'mon Annabelle, Jazz. Let's leave Ratchet to do his work." Jazz reluctantly went over to Ironhide's outstretched hand. He curled into Annabelle as she took him into her arms. "Use what you need to and keep us posted."

"I will." Ironhide took the two outside so Ratchet could work. Ratchet did several scans and used data pads to record the data. He used detailed scanning equipment to pin point affected areas. He cursed and started comparing codes from the data pads. "Prowl...? Prowl can you hear me?"

"...R-Ratchet...?"

"Yeah, Prowl."

"...C-Can...you...fix me...?"

"I will do the best I can. I need you to recharge now."

"...I-If you say...so..."

Ratchet put a hand over his. "You're in good hands."

"...I-I...know..." Ratchet waited for him to fall asleep naturally before putting him into a medically induced stasis.

"Primus guide me on this..."

* * *

Ironhide, Annabelle, and Jazz waited worriedly out side. "Can Ratchet help him Hide?" Annabelle asked.

"He's the best medic we have. He'll knock those viruses right out of him. Prowl will be alright once he's done with him."

"I hope so..." Ironhide only smiled. Jazz had cried himself to sleep with worry in Annabelle's arms.

* * *

Ratchet decided the worst of the viruses and the best place to start was Prowl's processor. He carefully took off his helm and started examining the inner workings. He examined the connections carefully and pinpointed the viruses with a special device. He uploaded the strongest anti-virus he had equipped directly into his processors. He also carefully took the affected processors out and got rid of the virus manually. As the anti-virus took its course, he replaced the affected processors and re-initiated the programs to get them back in working order. Though Prowl was deep in recharge, his body twitched up uncomfortably. As Ratchet was about to work on his optical connections, alarms rang out from the diagnostic computers Prowl was hooked up to. "PRIMUS! It's going for his spark!" Ratchet set things aside and worked frantically to upload the anti-virus. Annabelle and Ironhide grew worried when they heard shouting.

* * *

Meanwhile, while on patrol, a certain police car felt the sharp pain. _Primus, what is Soundwave thinking of making that sort of virus._ The cop car thought with a sneer. He winced as he felt everything Prowl did. He had to pull over to the side of the road. _Soundwave... No one kills my brother but me!_ He gathered strength as the bond pain subsided. He turned around and headed towards the Lennox farm where he felt his brother's location.

_ 'Barricade, why have you turned around?'_ sent Starscream. _'You're orders were to patrol.'_

_ 'Sorry Starscream. I have new ones. I'm going to go check on the status of Autobot Second in Command, Prowl. Soundwave's viruses are taking full effect now. My orders to check and make sure he dies.'_

_ 'I didn't hear any order like that from Megatron.'_

_ 'They came directly from Soundwave.'_

_ 'Very well.'_

Barricade sighed. He was glad Starscream was an idiot glitch head. _I'm coming, brother._

* * *

Annabelle and Ironhide had rushed in with a now awake and worried Jazz. Ratchet was cursing as he tried to keep up with the virus and keep Prowl alive. "Ratchet? What's wrong?" Ironhide said. Annabelle looked like she was going to cry, worried about Prowl.

"Everything!" he yelled. "Ironhide! Help me get him stable! Pit spawn Soundwave!"

'_...Prowl...no...!'_ Jazz was whirring and crying again.

"Wait outside, he'll be okay..." Ironhide said gently, leading Annabelle and Jazz outside. He tried to be reassuring. A cop car pulled up as he walked towards the tree. "Get behind me!" Annabelle held Jazz close and did as told. Ironhide growled and powered up his cannons. "What do you want Decepticon punk?" he demanded.

"Relax, old timer... I'm here to help."

"Help? I don't think so. You 'Cons are all alike," glared Annabelle.

Ironhide growled. "You best leave my home or you'll be nothing but smoldering pieces on the ground."

"Easy easy, trigger happy..." he said as he backed up a bit. "I promise on my spark I'm here to help. And kid, we're not all alike. Some of us have sparks ya know." Ironhide just growled. "Prowl... He's...He's my brother..."

"Prowl's brother is no Decepticon." Ironhide said.

"I didn't know until it was too late okay! You don't give a mech a break do you?" Ironhide just growled.

"Make your case quickly before my cannon does it for you..."

"...Ironhide..." Annabelle said meekly. "Put them away."

"WHAT? Have you lost your organic mind?"

"...No... If he really wanted to hurt us, he would have done so by now. He hasn't even transformed for fear of pissing you off."

"IRONHIDE! I COULD USE THAT HELP!" called Ratchet from the shed.

"Sounds like you're running out of time. You can accept my help and save my brother, or you can waste time trying to shoot me and let him die. It's up to you."

"...Ironhide...please... I think we can trust him. Think of what he's risking even being here..." she pleaded as she held his leg and looked up at him.

"Fine. But no funny business 'Con."

Barricade transformed and put his hands up defensively. "I won't. I thought you Autobots had more compassion and trust." Ironhide growled, but Annabelle stopped him with a no-nonsense look.

"You know he's right," she said. "Prime would let him help, no questions asked." Ironhide sighed, knowing what she said was true.

"C'mon then. Ratchet might not be so kind," Ironhide said as he led Barricade inside. Everything was beeping and yelling at the CMO.

"PRIMUS!"

"Ratchet..."

"About slagging time! Unhook those lines and get him some energon!"

"Excuse me, Ratchet. Chief Medical Officer of the Autobots, I Barricade request permission to intervene."

"Like slag I'll...BARRICADE? You let a DECEPTICON in here?" he growled at Ironhide. He shrugged as he did what he was told.

"Ratchet please..." Annabelle begged. "He's going to help. He promised he wouldn't do anything." Barricade stood still in a submissive, defensive position.

"Why the change of spark, Con?"

"Because Prowl is my brother."

"You're broth-... It all makes sense now..." He stepped aside. "Alright, Barricade. Do what you feel is necessary."

Barricade bowed his head. "Thank you, Ratchet. I won't soon forget your trust." Ironhide stared dumbfounded.

"How can you give him permission so easily?"

"The bond of a family member is much stronger and deeper than factions, Ironhide."

"See, I knew it." Ironhide looked down at Annabelle. "Love is stronger than your war. It's more powerful than your two factions put together. Their brotherly love is more than enough to get Barricade to risk his very spark to help. It's enough for him to defect." "I wish it were that easy, child," Barricade said as he overheard their conversation. "Megatron commands a harsh rule. The Fallen was even worse." He could feel Prowl jerking and twitching in pain. _'I know, Brother...I know... That's why I'm here...'_ He placed a hand over Prowl's spark chamber that was already exposed. He used his other hand to pull a cord from his helm and connect it to Prowl's helm. He uploaded all the anti-virus software he had. _Primus! He used THOSE on you?_ Barricade growled. _Using you as a lab rat..._ He stroked Prowl's spark chamber to get it to open as he opened his own chest and his own chamber.

_ '...Bar...Barricade...?'_

_'It's okay brother.'_

_ 'Wh-what are you...doing here...? Y-you'll be...termi...terminated...'_

_ 'It's worth the risk. NO ONE'S allowed to hurt you but me.'_ Everyone watched their silent exchange in anticipation.

_'W-Why...?'_

_ 'Because you're my brother. Brothers protect each other. We're family, Prowl.'_ He leaned over him and slowly lifted him up into a half sitting position. Their sparks merged together in a bright light. Most of the light surrounded Prowl's spark, Barricade's spark giving his strength. He sent warmth and comfort reserved only for him across the bond as well. _'I won't let you die...'_ Annabelle and Jazz stayed closed to Ironhide, watching worriedly. The light died down and Barricade laid Prowl back down. _'Do me a favor from now on.'_

_ 'What, Barricade...?'_

_ 'Stay the SLAG away from Soundwave? Don't go out into space alone again. Understand?'_

_'I won't... Don't worry...'_

_ 'Good.'_ Barricade walked away, but he lost his footing and stumbled to his knees.

_'B-Brother...?'_

He stumbled to his feet. _'I-I... I'm fine... Just a little...weak...from helping you... I'll be alright. You get some rest...'_ Very weak blue optics looked unsure.

_ 'Prowl...don't...worry about m-me...'_ He stumbled again. Ratchet went to his aid.

He scanned him. "Take it easy. You can't leave in your condition."

"I...I must... I'm..endangering you all...being here... St-Starscream will find out I lied...he'll...He'll come looking for me. I cannot...endanger you..."

"You can switch sides." Annabelle said "Like Wheelie did."

"I-I...told you, child... I cannot. It's not...that easy..."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, we'll protect you. Any 'Con that puts his family before his faction has a good spark. You've got quite the courage, punk."

"Agreed. You need medical assistance and some rest. It took a lot out of you, saving Prowl. The least we could do is keep you safe until your strength returns."

"Yeah... You've proven your trust," agreed Annabelle. Jazz climbed up Barricade and hugged him with his uninjured arm. Barricade looked at him.

"You're welcome, runt. Hey... You're the one Megatron killed by tearing in half. Is this your new body now?"

Jazz looked down sadly. "For now until we fix up his old one." Ratchet said.

"I see... Good luck with that then." He carefully set Jazz back down. "I...I must go now... I've endangered you too much...already..." he spoke weakly as he wobbled towards the door. There was the sound of a fighter jet overhead and it wasn't Starscream. "...No...h-he's...he's here... I have to...go..." Barricade transformed and raced away. He swerved and sputtered down the road as the jet gave chase.

"Barricade!" Prowl shouted trying to sit up so he could go after him.

"Th-that...that was...Megatron?" Annabelle shivered.

"...I...I'm afraid so..." Ironhide said worriedly. "That punk doesn't stand a chance." He walked out and transformed.

"IRONHIDE!" Annabelle yelled after him.

"I'VE GOT TO HELP HIM! STAY WITH RATCHET!" he called back before speeding out of sight.

Prowl tired to get up. "Prowl, stay down, your still weak." Ratchet order.

"But...my brother..."

"Ironhide might be able to help him. It's between him and Megatron now. He made his choice coming here."

"...Barricade..."

"...H-He'll...He'll be okay, right?" Annabelle asked worriedly. "He...He risked his life...just to save his brother... Why is it such a crime to help an Autobot?"

"Because it's the 'Con way. It always has been."

Jazz climbed up to cuddle with his friend. 'Prowler...'

_ 'Jazz...'_ he said as he put his arm around him.

_ 'It'll be okay, Prowler... It will... Hide will get him back safely...'_

_'I hope so...'_

"Just get some rest, Prowl. I'll keep a lookout for them. I'll call Prime if the need arises. You just worry about you. We don't want Barricade's help to be in vain." Prowl sighes a bit, knowing Ratchet was right but he was still worried. Jazz cuddled into him, falling asleep. Prowl watched the door way as Annabelle and Ratchet stood watch. He fought to keep his optics open.

"...P-Primus...guide my brother..." he yawned before falling asleep. Ratchet looked back and smile. He went over and unhooked everything but the energon line. He made sure his processor was all put back together before carefully put his helm back on. He smiled.

"If only more 'Cons could be like Barricade."

"You forgot Wheelie." Annabelle said.

"Oh...yes. I can't forget the little runt that Miss Banes is stuck house training."

"He's pretty nice now," said Annabelle. "What about that Jetflyer guy?"

"You mean Jetfire? I don't know. You'll have to ask Sam or Optimus. He was one of the older bots. Been here awhile. I was still too young when he came here."

"Oh..."

* * *

Barricade drove as fast as he could considering how weak he was. Megatron was right on his heels. "Barricade!" the Decepticon leader sneered. Barricade tired to speed up faster until Megatron got ahead of him and transformed. He grabbed a hold of Barricade's neck cables once he transformed as well. "You disappoint me Barricade." Megatron sneered "You were always so loyal to me. It hurts my spark when you went against orders just to help the Autobots."

"P-Prowl...is my...b-brother..." Barricade stuttered "I-If I didn't do something...h-he was going to die..."

"That was the plan." Suddenly a shot fired at Megatron's shoulder, dropping Barricade in the process. "Who dares shoot at me?"

"I do!" Ironhide shouted was he tackled Megatron to the ground.

"I wasn't done punishing him yet! How DARE you interfere!" he roared, easily throwing Ironhide off of him. Ironhide got up and tried to kick him. Megatron took hold of his leg and easily twisted it, snapping some gears.

"You slagger!" Ironhide yelped in pain.

"St-Stupid...Autobot...this is...MY fight... St-stay...out of it..." Barricade coughed as he slowly stood.

"Stay down, you filthy traitor..." Megatron growled as he pinned Barricade to the ground. "_**-tsk-**_ What a shame. You had such potential. The Autobots had almost forgotten you existed. You could have been useful to me." He stood up and stomped his foot onto Barricade. He pushed him into the pavement. He winced and coughed. "It's very disappointing that you've picked up on Starscream's behavior."

"I-I...n-nothing...like that _**–cough-**_ vile traitor..." Barricade coughed.

"You expect me to believe that? Just because you wanted to protect your precious brother?" Megatron questioned in mock sympathy. "Family is NOTHING! The Decepticons are your brethren! My way is law!" He pushed Barricade further into the ground. He hovered a clawed hand above his chest. "If your spark is what's bothering you..." He tore open Barricade's chest. "Then let's eliminate the problem..." he sneered. Barricade screeched out.

"You pitspawn!" growled Ironhide as he limped over and shot at Megatron again.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO INTERRUPT ME AUTOBOT!" he shouted, ignoring the new pain from his other shoulder. He tackled Ironhide to the ground and clawed him into submission. "That should silence you." All Ironhide could do was growl weakly. Megatron lost interest and went back to tearing at Barricade's spark casing.

_ 'Prime! I need back up now! Megatron!'_ was all he could say.

_ 'I'm on my way, Ironhide.'_ Ironhide took deep, weak breaths as he waited for Optimus to come. He tried to crawl over to Megatron and stop him from killing Barricade. He scraped across the pavement and reached out to grab Megatron's leg.

"I'll make it merciful and quick," he sneered as he made to rip out Barricade's spark instead of absorbing its energy. Ironhide yanked his leg, making him fall onto Barricade instead.

Megatron got up off of him and turned to Ironhide. "You're persistent..." he sneered. He kicked Ironhide and aimed his cannon at him. "Say goodbye, Autobot..."

"Leave him alone, Megatron," said a familiar voice.

Megatron looked towards the voice. "Prime." he said with a sneer.

"Stop this nonsense at once." Optimus's optics were an ice cold blue with a glare on his face.

"It's none of your business, Optimus. I was only punishing my minion. Your warrior just happened to get in my way."

"Is his crime so terrible that he deserves death?"

"He is a traitor who put his _family_ before his duty."

"Family is what keeps us alive, Megatron. If we did not have one another, our race would have perished long before now."

"You have no right to lecture me! My rule is law! You cannot interfere with MY business."

"You're sparkless!" he cried as he tackled Megatron to the pavement. Ironhide watched as the two fought it out. He decided to at this time check up on Barricade.

"Primus youngling... You risked dying just to save...save your brother...?" he stuttered, still a bit weak.

"...H-had...to... B-b-brother...ssss... Pr-protect...each...other..." He coughed up energon.

"Take it easy there, kid." He covered Barricade's spark chamber with his hand to keep him stable.

"You have no compassion!"

"I don't need it to rule! You're just weak!"

"Compassion is not a sign of weakness!" Optimus shouted as he punched Megatron in the chest. He aimed his rifle at him.

"You...You won't shoot me... Y-You're weak! You couldn't kill me!" Optimus fired a warning shot at his arm.

"If you give me no other choice I won't hesitate!" Megatron growled and tried to push Optimus off him. Optimus held firm and glared with those ice cold optics.

"This is as waste of my time..." Megatron growled. "I concede. Take that...treacherous traitor with you... He's no use to me..." With that Megatron push his way out of Optimus' grip, transformed, and took off.

Optimus sighed heavily. "It doesn't have to be that way, brother..." He looked over to Ironhide and Barricade. "How is he, Ironhide?"

"Not good. Megatron nearly slagged him."

"Come on then. Back to the Lennoxes. Ratchet can save him." Ironhide waited for Optimus to transform before carefully loading Barricade inside. Optimus waited as Ironhide limped away. "Get in."

"I'm fine. I can make it back."

"That was not a request. You're badly injured. Get in."

"I'm fine Prime."

"My scanners say you aren't. Get in, that's an order."

"..." Optimus waited patiently. Ironhide sighed, knowing he could not win. He climbed inside the trailer.

"You would have only damaged yourself further if I let you go back on your own. I can't be without my weapon's specialist, now can I?"

"Can I at least walk the rest of the way once we get closer?"

"Are you trying to look tough in front of Annabelle?" Optimus asked he closed the trailer door and drove off. When Ironhide didn't say any thing he got his answer. "I'm sure she would still look up to you, Ironhide."

"..."

"She loves you too much to think any less of you, you know that."

"I have an image to uphold, and my dignity."

"I understand. It's the same reason Prowl keeps up his calm exterior. I just want you to know you don't have to."

"...I know, Optimus..." He only smiled as they continued on their way to the Lennox farm.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (set sometime after ROTF Movie verse) Annabelle Lennox is sixteen and excited about getting her first car. What happens when the first car turns out to be an Autobot? Especially one that's new to the whole Guardian thing.

"blah" – Normal human speak  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speak  
'_blah_' – Comm. Speaking  
_blah_ – thinking  
_**Blah**_ – flashbacks

There's a First Time for Everything  
By Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 6

Back at the farm, Annabelle went over to Prowl. She smiled to see him sleeping peacefully. "Maybe now you can take me places."

"Not quite," quipped Ratchet. "He needs at least one more earth day to rest."

"Oh, okay. It wasn't a rush thing anyway. I'm sure Ironhide will enjoy getting the chance to drive me places."

"I'm sure he will," Ratchet smiled.

"Hey…here he comes." A familiar black mech was walking towards the shed. He had wounds spotted across his frame and a bad limp. Annabelle gasped. "Optimus is with them!" she smiled.

"Prime?" Ratchet came and took a look for himself. Sure enough, behind Ironhide, Optimus was carrying the prone form of Barricade. The Autobot leader had a few minor scratches, but nothing major. Barricade didn't look good though.

"The poor mech didn't know what hit him…" Optimus sighed.

"Carefully set him on the floor. It's the only space available. Ironhide, let me look at that leg."

"I'm fine. Help Barricade first."

"My, Ironhide. I didn't know you cared so much for a Decepticon."

"He sacrificed himself to save Prowl and keep us safe. He's earned my respect."

"Should he choose to defect, he will need more than that, Ironhide," said Optimus.

"It's up to him. He believes it's safer to stay with Megatron and I can understand why. That evil glitch head practically killed the poor mech."

"Just do what you can, Ratchet. His choice is up to him." The CMO nodded.

"I need to get back. Keep me informed." Ratchet nodded again before kneeling down on the floor.

"Thank you for coming so quickly, Optimus," said Ironhide.

"I knew you would have trouble with my brother. I am touched by your actions. It gives me hope that I might still get through to him. I'll be at headquarters should you need me." With that he left, transforming and driving off.

"Ironhide, why don't you take Annabelle outside? This must be boring for the teenager."

"Hmm, I suppose…"

"Don't leave the farm. You can't transform let alone drive with that leg."

"…Alright… C'mon, Anne. Let's go sit under the tree. I could use a light recharge."

"Okay." Ironhide slowly knelt down to grab her. She climbed into his hand and he limped off to the tree. Ratchet started fixing up Barricade right away.

"Primus! Did he have to practically rip out his spark?" He sighed heavily as he hooked up various machines and most importantly an energon drip. He started the delicate work of repairing Barricade's spark chamber.

Jazz woke up and looked over at Ratchet from where he was still curled up with Prowl. He clicked down at him. "Hey Jazz..." Ratchet said not even looking up. Jazz clicked and whirred, curious as to how Barricade got like that. He whirred sadly, worried about him. "I know, Jazz. Blame Megatron. He didn't like that Barricade helped Prowl. He paid the price for it. I'm working on him. He'll be alright." Jazz still looked a bit worried. He carefully hopped off the berth, trying not to use his injured arm. He nestled on Ratchet's shoulder to watch. He whistled. "...Yes... Beat the slag out of him, he did." Jazz smiled as Barricade's spark pulsed stronger in the newly repaired spark chamber. "He'll make it." Ratchet started work on the surrounding areas, reconnecting lines and repairing plating. Prowl slowly awoke for a bit. He felt his brother's weak presence and slowly sat up. He looked down at Barricade.

"...Br-brother...?" Jazz slowly climb off Ratchet to head back to his friend.

"You be careful with that arm, Jazz," he chastised. Jazz squeaked in surprise. "Don't think I didn't notice," Ratchet smirked.

"R-Ratchet...w-what happened...?" Prowl asked weakly, still looking worriedly down where his older brother lied.

"Megatron happened. He 'punished' him for helping you." Prowl sighed sadly. "I'm fixing him up. He's going to be alright."

"I-It's because of me he's like this..."

"Don't you even start! It's because of Megatron!"

"B-But if he didn't come..."

Ratchet stood up and glared at Prowl. "Do NOT start blaming yourself or so help me..."

"S-Sorry..." Prowl said sadly.

Ratchet sighed. "It's alright to be worried, but don't blame yourself for Megatron's sparkless actions." Jazz clicked up at Prowl and nuzzled against him.

_'The Doc's right, Prowler. Barricade loved ya more than anything. He WANTED to risk his life to save you. Old Slagatron was jealous of that love...'_ Prowl smiled a bit. Jazz smiled back. Barricade slowly came out of unconsciousness.

He opened his optics, quickly turning his head to spit up energon. "...Wh-where...? Megatron!"

"Easy there." Ratchet said.

"You...th-the Autobot...medic... I-I...I'm at...the farm...?"

"Yes, you're still at the farm. You're on the floor of Ironhide's shed. He went to save you."

"...Y-Yes...he...he saved me... Y-You-You're...helping me...?"

"Of course."

"...I-I...I've heard...of...y-your...h-hunting of...the...D-De...cepti...cons..."

"We haven't hunted you in ten earth years. Now, we focus on stopping your kind and Megatron. Optimus fight for peace. If there is a non-violent way to approach things, he will do so. He is not as quick to kill as your leader is. Actually, Prime is the one who carried you here."

"P-Prime...?"

"B-Brother...?" Prowl asked.

"Yes. He helped Ironhide drive Megatron away. You're safe for now. He respects what you did for Prowl and as long as you show no harm, he will honor your freedom."

Barricade looked at the CMO. "...Thank you..for your...mercy..." He looked up at Prowl. "...Brother... You...are...alright...?"

"A-Are you...?"

"...I-I...am now... I-I...f-fear...I won't...st-stay...that way...for long..." He coughed up some more energon.

"You aren't seriously thinking of going back are you?" Ratchet asked. "Megatron will kill you!"

"...I-It's my...f-fate..."

"N-No...it's not..." Prowl weakly spoke.

"I-I...cannot...st-stay...here!" he yelled back. He turned over and coughed up more energon.

"Don't get so worked up. Take it easy," Ratchet said, helping him lie back down. "Every cybertronian is sparked with free will, Primus made it so. You don't have to remain a 'Con. You can defect and join us."

"...I-it...w-would put you...all...in danger... Th-they...would...h-hunt me...down..."

"W-we would all...protect you... Please, brother...stay..." Barricade thought for a moment, staring up at Prowl. Pleading blue optics met weak red ones. Barricade took a deep breath, coughing a bit.

"I-I...must follow...m-my spark... I-I will go...wh-where my...little...b-brother...goes..." Prowl smiled happily.

"You made the right choice," smiled Ratchet. "Optimus will see that you are introduced to the others properly and without ridicule."

"...Th-thank you..."

"You should get some rest. I still have repairs to make. If you'd like, I can change your optics and your symbol."

"...Y-You can do that...?"

Ratchet nodded. "I did it for Wheelie, granted one of his optics did change cause of Mikeala."

"I-I...would like...that..." Barricade smiled weakly.

"You better get some rest then." Barricade only nodded, gladly falling into recharge. Ratchet injected him with medicine to keep him asleep while he finished. "You should get some rest too, Prowl. You're not in working order just yet."

"O-Okay..." Jazz smiled happily at all this. He watched Prowl slowly fall back asleep. He cuddled up against him, watching him sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ironhide had fallen asleep to a book Annabelle was reading. It was a different one than the one she had for Prowl. She stopped reading when she heard deep breathing coming from the big, black lap she was sitting in. She looked up to see Ironhide's head leaning back against the tree and slightly to the side. "Awww... Poor Hide..." She patted his leg and closed her book. "Sweet dreams, big guy." She carefully climbed out of his lap and walked over to his injured leg. She took a look at it and winced. "Geez... You don't mess around." She set down her book and went back to the shed. "Hey, Ratch. Can I borrow some things?" She saw Ratchet still working on Barricade. Jazz looked up and noticed her and smiled at her. "Hi," she said softly, not wanting to wake the sleeping mechs.

"What do you need and why?" Ratchet asked not looking up.

"I'd thought I help you out and fix up Ironhide."

"Are you sure you can do that by yourself?"

"I've been watching you since I was old enough...yeah..." she said in an annoyed, teenage tone.

"Alright. If you get stuck on something or need help, wait for me."

"Okay, thanks," she smiled. She happily gathered up supplies that he could do without and went back out. There was a big thump as Ironhide fell over and adjusted himself more comfortably. Annabelle tried to hold back a giggle. Will and Sarah had rushed out, wondering if Ironhide was okay. This made Annabelle laugh out loud, unable to hold it in.

"What in the..." Will started.

Sarah giggled a bit. "Aww... Old 'Hide just rolled over in his sleep. You know you shouldn't let him sleep against the tree, Anne."

"S-sorry, Mom. His bed is occupied and it was a nice, comfy spot."

"Well, at least the big guy's alright."

"Well...mostly..." said Annabelle. She then proceeded to explain about his leg. Will got worried about his Autobot guardian.

"So...he was protecting a Decepticon?" Sarah asked to be clear.

"Yeah. Only, he's not a 'Con anymore. He'd rather be Prowl's brother and not get killed by Megatron. So, he's an Autobot now." Both Will and Sarah thought a moment.

"That's good. One less 'Con to worry about on the battlefield."

"Well, that's good to know. I'm glad they don't HAVE to be bad if they don't want to be."

"Whatcha got there, Anne? Gonna try and fix old 'Hide yourself?"

"Yep," she smiled. "Ratchet's busy helping Barricade. I'm gonna help Ironhide."

"Alright. You ask Ratchet for help if you need it, okay?"

"I will dad," smiled Annabelle. "I'll make sure he rests comfortable too." Will smiled, kissing his daughter on the head. Sarah waved and both went into the house. Annabelle happily walked over to a still sleeping Ironhide. She climbed onto his uninjured leg to reach. She took a good look at the extent of the damage with the scanners she borrowed. "Aww...Ironhide..." she said sadly. "You poor mech..." She started work on his leg, digging elbow deep into the plating and wiring.

"...Mmm... Punk ass Decepticons..." Ironhide grumbled in his sleep as he kicked.

"Gah!" Annabelle squeaked as she tried to keep from falling off. She took a deep breath and went to digging again. She started repairing some more sensitive wiring, being very careful. Ironhide twitched again, but she held steady. "Sorry, big guy. I'm trying... Hmm... This is actually pretty easy," she said as she repaired connection after connection. "Or...maybe not..." She gulped as she got to the twisted and damaged ankle strut. She took a deep breath and began working on it. She tried to remember how Ratchet did it. She turned away from the plating to get some different tools. She dug for some spare parts too. She got things ready and went back to work. Ironhide started kicking a little more readily as she worked. He started grumbling, trying to twitch his foot away. She tried to keep her balance and keep working. "Hey...I'm trying to help."

"OW!" he yelled as he twitched rather hardly.

"IRONHIDE!" Annabelle screeched as she fell off.

"Huh, what?" he yelled as he startled awake. He sat up and saw an unconscious Annabelle between his legs. "Annabelle!" He took her into his hand carefully. "Annabelle! Annabelle!"

"Mmm... Ow... St-stop yelling so loud..."

Ironhide sighed in relief. "Annabelle..." He hugged her close against his chest. "Don't scare me like that..."

"D-don't kick me off wh-when I'm trying to help..." she moaned.

"What? You were..." He looked down at his half fixed leg. "You? Primus, Anne. Give me warning next time. That's dangerous."

"I...I...I was trying to...help Ratchet... I...I thought I could do it... I... I didn't know your ankle was so sensitive..."

"Oh Annabelle..." he sighed as he hugged her close again. "I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you... I appreciate you trying to help me, youngling."

"Mmm hmmm... Can I go sleepy now...?" she asked with a moan. He scanned her a few times.

"You better stay awake until I get you to Ratchet. You have a concussion and it might be more serious." Ironhide slowly stood up, holding Annabelle close to him. She nuzzled against him and closed her eyes. "Stay awake..."

"Awww..." she whined.

"Please Annabelle. Just for now..." He had a smaller limp than before, but it still hurt to put too much weight on his leg. He walked over to the shed. "Uh, Ratchet?"

"Hmmm?" he replied not looking up from finishing Barricade.

"Can you...look at Annabelle...?"

Ratchet closed everything up and came over. "What happened?"

"Well...I kind of kicked her off in my sleep when she was trying to fix me..."

"...I told her to be careful... She's not damaged is she?"

"She...she has a head injury. Anne...stay awake..."

"Mmm... I don't wanna..."

"Bring her over here," Ratchet said as he pulled up one of Ironhide's chairs. Ironhide carefully set her down in it. Ratchet did various scans.

"Annabelle...how many fingers am I holding up?" he asked holding up two of his big digits.

"...Mmm... Two...no... One and a thumb... _**–laughs-**_ Thought you could tr-trick me...huh...?"

"She's fine, Ironhide. She has a few bruises and one big bump on the head. She'll be alright."

"...Can I go...to sleep now...?"

"Yes, you can go to sleep now, youngling," smiled Ratchet. He put a special ice pack onto her head. He put a fast acting cream on her bruises as well. She laughed and giggled.

"I-It's cold...and it tickles..." Ironhide sighed in relief as she curled up in the chair. He grabbed a big thermal blanket and covered her with it. "Sweet dream cycle, Annabelle... I'm sorry..."

"Don't blame yourself, Hide. It was an accident. She didn't know you were that sensitive. I always disable that area before I work on it."

"Yeah..." Ironhide said as he looked down at Barricade "So I guess he's now with us?"

"Yep. I changed his optics and made his face less intimidating. All I have to do it change his symbol."

Ratchet turned to Ironhide's ankle and scanned it. "Hmmm! Annabelle did a good job. I've got time, let me finish the job." Ironhide nodded. He pulled over his work table chair and sat down in it. Ratchet brought his things over. The first thing he did was inject the area and turn off the pain receptors. "She has a good start," he said as he examined it.

Ironhide smiled. "That's good. She'll be able to help you out. With Mikeala being pregnant, maybe Annabelle can cover for her when you need it."

"That's a nice idea, but Annabelle needs more training still. She proved that just now." Ironhide sighed sadly again. "Easy, Hide. I just want to prevent today from happening again, is all. I'm looking out for both of you." Ironhide nodded. Ratchet started working on Ironhide. Ironhide watched Annabelle sleep from over his shoulder. "There, all done."

"Already?"

"Yep. Annabelle did most of the work for me. Besides, it wasn't so horrible to begin with."

"Everything else check out okay?"

Ratchet did some quick scans. "Yes. You're good to go. Why not take Annabelle up to her bed?"

"...A-are...Are you sure...?"

"What? Afraid of her parents?"

Ironhide gulped a bit. "Will's worse than I am!" Ratchet couldn't help but laugh. "It's not funny!"

"You're a one and a half ton cybertronian... He's a fleshy human..."

"His temper when it comes to Annabelle is a force to behold. I've seen it. I...I think I've rubbed off on him..."

"Relax, Hide. How can he be mad about something that wasn't your fault?"

"That's a good point. She'll be safer and more comfortable in her own quarters." So, Ironhide carefully took her, blanket and all into his arms. Ratchet watched him leave before going back to Barricade.

Ironhide carefully went up to the house. He looked up towards Annabelle's room. Thankfully her window was open to let in a breeze. With a free hand he nudged it open all the way. He stuck his hand inside and pushed aside some pillows and the few stuffed animals she had. He gently laid her down and made sure the blanket was wrapped warmly around her. He carefully adjusted the ice pack with his finger before taking his hand out. He pulled the window down to where it was. Will came out and looked at him. "What's wrong, Hide?"

"…Uh…Annabelle… I was…putting her into her bed…"

"Why? Didn't want to wake her?"

"No, I didn't. She uh… She fell… It was an accident! I accidently kicked her off my leg while I was sleeping. She was trying to fix my ankle." Will was silent. Ironhide was ready for Will to over react as he often did when it came to his only daughter.

"…She alright?"

"Sh-she…she has a head injury and some bruises but yes."

"Oh…then just let her rest in her room. She's a big girl now. She'll be alright."

"Y-You're…not mad? You're not going to curse at me and yell and ban me from the premises?"

Will laughed. "Why would I do that, big guy? You said it yourself it was an accident. She's never fixed you before. She probably caused you to kick her off somehow. She's not terribly hurt. Besides, I know you would never hurt her, Hide. You're more protective of her than I am."

"…Right…"

Will laughed again. "I'm glad you told me. Don't be afraid to tell me anything, Ironhide. I mean…you're a wicked, thousand year old Cybertronian. You shouldn't be afraid of me. I know I get really upset when it comes to Anne, but I'm her father. It's my job to worry about her and freak out. Seriously, we've been through too much together. You don't have to keep anything from me."

"My apologies for acting like a sparkling…"

"No problem, Hide," Will smiled. Ironhide smiled back, relieved that Will hadn't over reacted.

He walked back to his shed and collapsed into the extra chair Annabelle had been in. "That tired, Ironhide?" Ratchet said.

"No…relieved I suppose."

"I told you. It's Will we're talking about. He's not that bad, just fatherly."

"He told me that… I feel stupid now…"

Ratchet laughed. "We all do sometimes." Ironhide sighed, getting a bit more comfortable in the chair.

"I think I'll catch up on some reading…" he said as he pulled over to his work bench and turned on some data pads. Ratchet just smiled and shook his head. He finished rubbing off the painted Decepticon symbol and "to punish and enslave" writing from Barricade's arm panels. He carefully examined him for the engraved symbol to change as well.

"Hmmm… I guess they deemed it unnecessary. They didn't think you'd be changing sides…" Ratchet thought out loud. He thought a moment and looked Barricade over more closely to decide where to place one. He carefully turned him over and decided the two jutting door panels where best. He carefully rubbed off the paint in the designated areas with the same solution he had used on the arm panels. He disabled the pain receptors on both panels and started carefully etching the Autobot symbol into the plating. Prowl slowly woke up for a bit. He sat up and looked around. He looked down at where Jazz was still curled up on him. He smiled at him. He rubbed his helm between his ears. Jazz clicked happily in his sleep. Prowl smiled even more. He looked over towards a sleeping Ironhide. He was leaned back in his chair, the data pad book file on the floor next to his outstretched hand. He smiled a bit again. He turned slightly in the berth and looked over at Ratchet. He was finishing up engraving the insignia.

"Ratchet...?" Prowl spoke quietly so not to wake any of the other sleeping mechs.

He stopped what he was doing and looked over at Prowl. "What's wrong, Prowl?"

"Nothing is wrong." Prowl said.

"Do you need anything?"

"I am a bit thirsty..." Ratchet transformed his hand back into a working hand. He went over to the dispenser Ironhide had and got Prowl a cube.

"Any other concerns?"

Prowl took the cube into his hands. "How's my brother?"

"He's doing fine. I'm almost finished. With some rest he'll be back to his old self."

Prowl smiled a bit. "I'd had missed him."

"So...how is it he joined the 'Cons anyway?"

"I'm not sure..." Prowl said. "I was still a youngling when our creators died."

"I see... I'm sure he was upset by their death and he did it to protect you in some way." Prowl nodded. Ratchet smiled and took the empty cube. "Well, I should finish up. Then he can focus on resting." He walked away and put the empty cube away. He went back over to Barricade and finished both insignias. He put a healing solution over them and bandaged the area. He went over to a storage cabinet and looked for some thermal blankets. He found a few and some berth pillows. He set up a makeshift area next to Ironhide's berth. He carefully laid Barricade down on the softer materials on his side. He did one last check up before packing everything up. "I think you and Ironhide can handle things from here. I'm going back to base."

Prowl nodded. "Thanks." Ratchet nodded. He finished packing before walking out. He transformed and left. Prowl turned and looked at his still sleeping brother. "Now it's my turn to watch over you." Prowl said softly. He studied the changes Ratchet had made. His face was more rounded and he had two blue optics with normal plating around them. His sharp teeth were no longer there. He had a more normal smile. His clawed hands were more rounded into fingers. Most everything else was kept the same. Prowl smiled a bit. His brother looked more like the mech he remembered when he was younger. Prowl smiled. Barricade woke up and stared back. "Hey bro." Prowl said.

"Hey, Prowl. 'Bro'? Really?"

Prowl pointed to the sleeping little mech on him. "Jazz keeps calling me that so..."

"Ah, I see." He smiled and slowly sat up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better. What in...?" he looked himself over, noting the changes.

"Ratchet is very good at his job." Prowl said "You look like I had remembered before you joined the Cons."

Barricade smiled. He looked into the metal side of the berth. "...Wow...he changed my face too..." Prowl nodded. Barricade smiled. "I like it."

"Barricade?" Prowl started "Why did you join the Decepticons?"

"...What...?"

"Why did you join the Decepticons?" Prowl asked again. Barricade turned away. "Brother?"

"...I am not proud that I did it..." He sighed. "Wh-when...when mother and father were killed... I swore on my own spark that I would protect you. I didn't care how, I had to take care of you. We were all each other had. Some of what Megatron was promising sounded good. Optimus's ideal of peace sounded great, but hard. How many more lives would be lost for this peace? I didn't want ANYONE to die, Decepticon or Autobot. I was caught between both sides, Prowl. I...I wanted a side that would protect us both. I thought of our mother and knew that she would have wanted me to join Optimus. I knew he would keep you safe while I fought with the others to maintain peace." He fell silent.

"Barricade..."

"...I...I was about to...talk with Optimus when I...when I got home from work... I...I got home...and...and Megatron was there... He...He had been watching me... He...HE killed our parents!" He went silent, trying not to cry.

"Barricade..." Prowl said as he got up and knelt down next to him. He put an arm around him. "It's okay…"

"...No...No it's not. Th-that day... He...He approached me. He asked me to join the Decepticons. I...I refused of course... He made demands... Th-then... Then he heard you...in the other room... He...He threatened your life! He...He pushed past me and went looking for you...I... I had to stop him... I...I agreed. 'WAIT! Leave him alone! I'll join! I'll join! Just leave my brother alone!' I said. I...I joined to protect you... He...He left me no choice..."

"I see." Prowl said.

"...I...I won't blame you if you hate me…"

"I don't blame or hate you."

Barricade sighed and sniffled. "...N-now...you know why..." Prowl wrapped Barricade into a full embrace.

"Barricade..."

"...I...I did it for you... J-just know that..." he sniffled.

"It's okay. I just wanted to know. Now I do. I don't love you any less." Jazz woke up, realizing his warm "bed" was gone. He clicked down at the two of them. Prowl looked up at Jazz. He smiled a bit. "Hey Jazz." He clicked back. He whirred worriedly at Barricade. "...It seems Jazz is worried about you too," smiled Prowl. "He's upset because I asked him about why he joined the Decepticons." Jazz clicked back. Prowl smiled at him. Barricade sniffled and turned his head to look at the little mechlet. Jazz clicked sadly at him.

"I...I joined to protect...Prowl...from Megatron..." Jazz climbed down and hugged Barricade around the neck. "…Th-thanks Jazz… You know…what it's like…to sacrifice yourself…to save others…" Jazz whirred back, nuzzling against Barricade.

"You're sweet, Jazz. Barricade…thank you. Thank you for protecting me from Megatron all those vorns ago. I know Optimus will readily accept you now, as if he didn't have enough reason before. It's my turn to return the favor, brother. The Autobots won't let the 'Cons near you. If Megatron or any of the others try to hurt you, we'll stop them."

"I promise, Prowl. I'll earn this. I appreciate your protection, but I must prove myself on my own. I'm your older brother. It's MY job to protect YOU."

Prowl smiled. "Alright, but I'm Second in Command. You'll have to listen to me SOMETIMES," he smirked.

"You wouldn't pull rank on your own brother, would you?" Barricade smirked back.

"That depends…"

"Watch it, Prowl. I can still punish you, LITTLE brother…"

"Oh? I'd like to see how far you can go before it becomes insubordination…"

"Hey! I'm your big brother. I'm the exception to the rule…"

"Oh are you…?"

"That's it, you little pipsqueak…" He easily reached around and started tickling Prowl's sensitive door panels.

"…N-no…f-fair…"

"Oh, it's quite fair," smirked Barricade. Both brothers laughed as they "fought". Jazz got out of the way and watched them with a smile. He was glad his best friend was happy and that they had one less 'Con to deal with.

"Al-alright…I…I give…I…take it…back…" Barricade smiled and stopped tickling him.

Barricade sighed happily. "I love you, Prowl. I couldn't live if anything ever happened to you. I hated not being able to see you. I dreaded the day when I would have to fight you or worse, kill you because of orders."

"I missed you too. I always wondered why you ran off in such a hurry, with such an odd warning that day."

"I promise, I'm going to make everything right." He hugged Prowl one last time before slowly helping him up. He wobbled a bit as he stood.

"Easy, brother," Prowl said as he guided Barricade to Ironhide's berth. "Maybe you should lie back down for awhile longer."

"Yeah… I probably should. You don't mind?"

"No. I wanted to get up and move. I'm not tired anymore. I'll be alright. YOU need the rest."

Barricade smiled as he settled down on the berth. "Ironhide might want his bed back eventually."

"Yes, but it's fine. He respects you now. Him and Ratchet are the worst of your worries and now you don't have to worry about them. Just rest. I'll find something to occupy my time, don't worry." Jazz climbed up onto Prowl's shoulder. Barricade just smiled before falling back into recharge.

"Prowl, you should be resting," chastised a familiar tall form as he loomed over them. Prowl looked up at Ironhide.

"Sorry, Ironhide."

"Who made you boss?" Barricade snapped groggily, having been woken up by Ironhide coming over.

Ironhide growled. "You better mind that glossia of yours. It will get you into trouble among us older mechs. For your information, YOUNGLING, Ratchet put me in charge of you two. May I also remind you it's MY shed in which you reside."

"Forgive me, Ironhide. I didn't mean any true disrespect. Old habits die hard. I am used to the sharp tongue of my Decepticon breth-... my former cohorts."

"I see." Ironhide said.

"That's not how we run things here," Prowl corrected. "Respect, honor, and trust are earned. We support one another and assign proper punishment according to the severity of the infraction. You won't find any harsh words or forced ideals here."

Ironhide laughed a bit. "I wouldn't be so sure on the 'harsh words' bit, Prowl. However, we don't challenge each other so readily."

"I understand," Barricade said with a respectful nod. "I will do my best to earn the trust and respect of all of you."

Ironhide smiled. "You can start by getting some rest. You need it after being almost slagged."

"F-Fine."

"You too Prowl." Ironhide said. Prowl silently did as told, catching a glance of Barricade settling back down. "I'm going to go check on Annabelle. You two better still be asleep when I return."

Prowl suddenly got worried. "What happen to Annabelle?" he asked.

"Oh..." Ironhide said, suddenly embarrassed.

"Ironhide?"

"...She...I..." He cleared his throat. "I...accidently kicked her off my foot...wh-when she was trying to fix it..."

"Is she okay?"

"...Sl-slight head injury, but yes..."

Prowl tried to get up. "I'll come with you."

Ironhide forced him back down. "No you don't. I can handle it. I won't have Ratchet blowing off my aft because you got out of bed."

"But..."

Ironhide smirked. "You like being her guardian do you?" Prowl slowly glance at the floor. He only laughed. "It's hard NOT to get attached to her, especially after watching her grow up all these years."

"Am...am I that obvious?"

"When you've watched her since she was barely one human year old, and have come to accept her as yours, you notice the signs. She couldn't have chosen a better mech. ...Well...there is little Bee, but he has his own humans." Prowl smiled. "Listen to me, telling you to get some rest and I'm talking your audios off. Get some sleep. I'll let you know if she's not okay." Prowl nodded and laid back down. He closed his optics and fell right back to sleep. Ironhide just smiled and left the shed.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (set sometime after ROTF Movie verse) Annabelle Lennox is sixteen and excited about getting her first car. What happens when the first car turns out to be an Autobot? Especially one that's new to the whole Guardian thing.

"blah" – Normal human speak  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speak  
'_blah_' – Comm. Speaking  
_blah_ – thinking  
_**Blah**_ – flashbacks

There's a First Time for Everything  
By Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 7

Ironhide, quietly as he can, headed to the house. It was afternoon, so he knew Will and Sarah would be awake. He got to Annabelle's window and peer inside. He smiled to see her sleeping peacefully. He did a quick scan and was relieved she was alright. "Ironhide, what are you doing?" asked Will, who had stepped outside to grill some burgers when he saw Ironhide.

"Just checking on her." Will just smiled and patted his foot. Ironhide notice Will wearing his grilling apron. It was one Annabelle gave him for Father's Day last year. He chuckled at the "world's best cook" written in barbeque sauce pictured on it. "It's so ridiculous, Will. Why do you insist on wearing it?"

"What? Anne gave it to me and besides its true." Will said with a smile "I haven't seen you try to cook a burger Ironhide."

Ironhide made a disgusted face with a huff. "Those dripping pieces of cow meat can't be good."

"It's actually very good. You have to remember, we humans eat organic meat. We can't process energon."

"I understand that, Will. I've lived with you long enough. It just doesn't look very appealing." Will just sighed and went back to grilling. Ironhide took one last look at Annabelle before going back to his shed.

* * *

Ironhide came back to the shed to see Prowl, Barricade, and Jazz still in recharge. "Good." He went to his work desk so he can watch them. Ironhide read through some data pads and put them away. He started cleaning his cannons when an alert went off from his internal comm.

He opened the line and was met with a panicked feeling in his spark. _'Ironhide! Help! Mikeala's in labor! What do I do? I don't know how to care for a sparkling!'_

_'Calm down Bee. Where's Sam and Wheelie?'_

_ 'I'm right here too.'_ Wheelie's voice piped in. Screams could be heard on the other side of the comms. _'I can't stand to see Warrior Goddess in pain.'_

'_Ironhide! What do I do?'_ Bumblebee asked frantically.

_'Calm down, Bee. It's alright. I'll call Ratchet. Transform and take her to a human hospital. They'll know what to do.'_

_'Okay!'_

_'Hey, what can I do?'_ Wheelie asked.

_ 'Hold Miss Bane's hand. Human femmes can be quite stressed when delivering a sparkling.'_

_'Right...'_

_ 'Where is Sam?'_ Ironhide asked again.

_'__He's at NEST. Talking to Prime.'_

_ 'Call him. Human femmes also need their bondmates. Get Miss Banes to the hospital and try to get a hold of Sam while en route.'_ He winced as he heard Mikeala scream out Sam's name.

_'Okay we're getting Mikeala to the hospital!' _Bumblebee said.

_ 'Just stay calm, kid. Ratchet's on his way. He'll follow you there.'_

_'I'll try.'_

_'You'll be alright, Bee.'_ Ironhide closed his end of the communication. He went back to cleaning his cannons. "Bee'll be able to handle things now." Jazz had woken up and looking at Ironhide a bit confused about what he just said. He carefully climbed off of Prowl and slid off the berth. He came over to Ironhide and clicked up at him. "Hey Jazz." Ironhide said "Mikeala is having her sparkling." He clicked excitedly and started chirping. Ironhide smiled as he nodded. Jazz did a flashy little dance and then clicked in pain, holding his still healing arm. "Careful there." Ironhide said. He plopped onto the floor and folded his arms in a pout. "Well you did get hurt." He chirped angrily and pouted some more. He hated being small! Ironhide sighed. "I know you don't like that body but it's just until Ratchet finishes fixing your old body." Jazz sighed and nodded. Ironhide smiled. "I want you to get your body back too. Then I don't have to worry about stepping on you." Jazz glared up at him. It wasn't funny! "Alright, alright. Take it easy, Jazz. Why don't you come up here and help me? Would that make you feel better?" Jazz nodded then gently climb back up. Ironhide took him into his hand and set him on the work bench. "Your small size is just what I need to get into the crevices of my cannons." Jazz looked a bit worried at first. "Don't worry. They're deactivated for now. I won't let anything happen to you. Prowl would kill me." Ironhide gave Jazz a cleaning cloth full of solution. Jazz then slowly climbed inside. Jazz carefully climbed into one of cannons. Ironhide worked on cleaning the outside of his other one. He kept on eye on Jazz as the silver mech cleaned the ammunition hold and other tiny areas. Ironhide smiled as Jazz made sure to get every wire connection and frame work crevice he could. "Your small size is useful, Jazz," Ironhide said happily. Jazz clicked happily. Ironhide only smiled. Jazz climbed around in the cannon and checked to make sure everything was clean. He chirped approvingly and tried to climb out. He made his way out to the ammunition hold but he got wedged between the frame. He started to panic, chirping and screeching in distress. He tried to pull himself out but it was only entangling him worse. "Jazz! Hold still, it's only going to be worse." Ironhide said as he hurriedly but gently took apart his cannon to help free Jazz. Jazz only chirped more. "You'll have to calm down, Jazz. The more you struggle the more you'll get stuck. You'll just hurt yourself," he said a bit more gently. Yelling at him wasn't going to help matters. Prowl woke up to Jazz's distress. "Easy Jazz, I've almost got it."

"Jazz...?"

He screeched and chirped louder when he heard Prowl's voice. "Calm down, calm down. Just a few more couplings and I'll have ya out." He rubbed one of Jazz's ear fins to reassure him.

Prowl weakly sat up, now worried about his friend. "Jazz...?"

Jazz whined at him. _'I'm STUCK!'_

"Just...one...more turn..." Ironhide managed to pull the frame apart into halves. He gently pulled Jazz out from connective bars.

Prowl looked shock. "Jazz!"

Ironhide checked the little mechlet over for injuries. "Well, you're alright for the most part. Your leg is a little scratched from being caught, but you'll be fine."

"What in Primus is Jazz doing in your cannon?" Prowl asked Ironhide in an upset tone.

"He was helping me clean it out. Everything was fine until he got stuck." He turned to Jazz. "I'm very sorry, Jazz. I didn't know you would get stuck." He wiped his hands off and got a bottle of medical solution from the first aid kit. He carefully put it on Jazz's leg. Prowl sighed. Jazz took deep intakes to try and calm down. Ironhide rubbed him on the head. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to help you feel useful and make you feel better. I won't ask you to ever again." Jazz clicked a bit. "Forgive me?" Jazz nodded. Ironhide smiled and took Jazz into his hand. He laughed a bit as he stood. "At least my cannon's clean. I can never get it that clean." Jazz smiled. Ironhide brought Jazz over to the still worried Prowl. He gently set the small silver bot in his lap.

Prowl wrap his arms around his friend. "Don't scare me like that..." Prowl said.

_'Sorry about that, Prowler.'_

"I'm just glad you're alright." Ironhide smiled at this.

* * *

At the same time Annabelle was slowly waking up. She shook the sleepiness from her head. She felt her head. There was still a small bump but she felt much better. Her bedroom door open and her mother appeared in the doorway. "Hey sweetie, how you feeling?" Sara asked her.

"Much better, mom. Mmmm, is daddy grilling?"

Her mother smiled with a nod. "Sam called. Mikeala's having her baby."

"Wow! We should go see her after dinner," Annabelle smiled.

"We will see." Sara said with a smile.

"Kay."

Sara smiled again. "I'm going to check to see how your father is doing with that grill."

"I'm gonna go check on Ironhide."

"Okay sweetie." Annabelle got dressed and washed up before going downstairs. She then head towards Ironhide's shed.

"Ironhide!" she called happily.

"Quiet little one, Barricade is still sleeping." Ironhide said. Prowl was still sitting up with Jazz in his lap.

"Oops..."

"You okay?" Prowl asked.

"Yep. Much better." Prowl smiled. "You feel better?" Annabelle asked.

"Yes. I'm almost one hundred percent." Jazz clicked happily and hopped into Annabelle's arms.

"Hey Jazz." Annabelle smiled. He clicked and whirred happily at her, nuzzling against her. "I'm happy to see you too," smiled Annabelle. Prowl smiled happily at this. Annabelle tried to hop up on the berth to sit down. Prowl reach down to let her climb on his hand. "Thanks, Prowl," she smiled as she climbed into his hand. She made sure to keep a good grip on Jazz.

"Any thing for you, Annabelle." Prowl said with a smile as he lifted the both of them up to the berth. Annabelle settled into his lap and Jazz settled into Annabelle's. She looked over at where Barricade was sleeping next to Prowl.

"He doing okay? Hey! He looks better. He's not scary anymore."

"Ratchet knows what to do."

"That's for sure," smiled Annabelle. "So...he's your brother huh?"

Prowl nodded. "He's my older brother."

"Oh wow... So...if he's your older brother... Why did he join the Decepticons?"

Prowl sighed. "He...he had no choice." he said "He did so to protect me. I was still a youngling back then."

"Did Megatron try to hurt you to get to him?" Prowl looked down sadly and then nodded. "It's okay. He's an Autobot now," Annabelle smiled.

"I know." Prowl said. Annabelle and Jazz looked down at Barricade as he started moaning in his sleep. He started kicking and twitching too. Prowl got worried about his older brother.

"...N-n-no...M-Megatron...No!" Prowl reached over to his brother. His hand barely reached Barricade's helm. "...I...I had to...save him...my brother... No! Leave him alone!"

Prowl took Annabelle and Jazz into his hand. He set them down on the floor before reaching full over. "Barricade... Barricade wake up..." he said as he shook him.

"N...No!" Barricade shouted bolting from his sleep, looking around scared.

"It's okay Barricade..." Prowl said.

"...Me-Megatron..."

"He's not here." Prowl said calmly.

"...But...he...he attacked me... Back then...he...he almost killed you..."

"It's okay, that was in the past. We're both okay now."

Barricade took a deep breath. "...Sorry..."

"You don't have to be sorry." Prowl said. Barricade noticed a pair of human eyes and little blue ones staring at him too.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"It's okay," smiled Annabelle. "We were just worried about you."

"I-It's my fault..."

"What's your fault?" Annabelle asked innocently.

"F-For what I had done..."

"You protected me. You did nothing wrong."

"You saved Prowl," Annabelle smiled.

"N-No...I mean before..."

"Barricade...you don't have to be sorry for anything." Annabelle and Jazz agreed.

"B-But I hurt you..." Barricade said, glancing at the scar on Prowl's wing.

"Oh, that. It's alright. You didn't know it was me at first."

"B-But..."

"It's healing just fine. You're among friends now, brother." Barricade sighed and looked up at them. Prowl smirked. "Don't make me knock some sense into you."

Barricade glared a moment. "Let me remind you, I'M the older one..." Prowl couldn't help but laugh a bit. Barricade just smiled.

"Hello, Barricade. Feeling better?" Ironhide asked as he came over.

"Better, thanks..." Barricade said. Ironhide smiled.

"ANNABELLE! DINNER!" Annabelle sighed. She wanted to stay in Ironhide shed but she wanted to also see Mikeala after dinner.

"Gotta go, Hide. Oh! Mikeala's having her baby."

"Yes, I know Anne. Go on now," Ironhide said with a gentle shove towards the door.

"A baby?" Prowl asked confused as Annabelle headed back to the house.

"Like a sparkling." Ironhide said.

"Oh. A human sparkling. Baby, organic offspring of mammals."

"I wouldn't rely on the World Wide Web too much. You'll learn much more just being with them," said Ironhide.

Prowl nodded. "That's good," he smiled. Ironhide smiled too.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bumblebee waited anxiously outside the hospital. He was so worried about Sam and Mikeala inside the hospital. Ratchet's human hologram was helping the doctors from a distance. Optimus put a comforting hand on his shoulders. "Relax, little one. They'll be alright."

"I know but I can't help it..."

Optimus pulled him into a hug. "It's alright to worry, but they'll be alright. Ratchet's with them if anything should happen. Calm down, Bumblebee. Mikeala's safe."

* * *

Inside the hospital, Mikeala was screaming in pain. "OW! Easy on my hand, 'Keala!"

"Keep pushing, honey. Keep pushing," said one of the doctors. Mikeala screamed in pain again.

Sam winced as she grabbed his hand tightly. "Alright, that's over. Take a deep breath," said another male doctor. Sam breathed as she let go of his hand a bit.

"We're having a baby, Mikeala. We're having a baby," he smiled.

"I...I blame...you..."

"You wanted a baby too," he said in a flat tone.

"Get ready to push again, hon," said the female doctor. Sam took a deep breath and switched hands.

Mikeala growled into a scream as she pushed hard. "Come on, come on. The baby's crowning."

"Almost there...you can...do it...Mikeala..." Sam winced as she squeezed his other hand.

"I'm not...running...a marathon...SAM!"

"The baby's coming, one good push." She screamed as the baby came out in one final push. The little baby screamed as its lungs took their first breath of air. "Congratulations, it's a girl."

"Keala, it's a girl. A sweet little baby girl."

"..Sam...she's...she's beautiful..."

"Would you like to hold her?" Mikeala smiled and reached out weak hands. The nurse that was holding their daughter gently passed their baby to her.

Mikeala smiled. "Hi little Carly. I'm your mom..." The little girl just stared up at her.

"You should feed her," smiled one of the doctors. Mikeala looked at Sam.

"Why don't you feed her, daddy?" she smiled. Sam blushed in surprise. He shakily took the bottle one of the nurses gave him. Little Carly blinked up at him. He slowly put the bottle in her mouth. She happily sucked on it. Mikeala smiled at him. Ratchet decided to go and tell the waiting Autobots outside about the new baby.

* * *

Bumblebee was still hugging Optimus in worry. His hologram disappeared as it entered the rescue hummer parked outside. Ratchet transformed and came over. "Well Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet smiled. "She's just fine. It's a girl."

Bumblebee sighed in relief. "And Sam?"

"He's fine too. A proud father."

"That's wonderful news," smiled Optimus. "See, Bumblebee? Everything's fine."

"Just great, another Warrior Goddess." Wheelie said. Bumblebee couldn't help but laugh.

"What did they call their sparkling?" Optimus asked.

"Carly. Carly Anne Witwicky."

Optimus just couldn't help but smile. "When can we see her?" Bumblebee asked, now wanting to see his newest charge.

"When the doctors allow the three of them to come home. It might be tonight or tomorrow. The baby has to be checked thoroughly to make sure it's alright. They also have to be careful because Carly is fragile. All newborn humans are."

"We'll wait here, then," Optimus said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Lennox farm, Annabelle was happily finishing dinner. "You're the best dad." Annabelle said she took a bite out of her burger.

"Thanks," Will smiled. "As soon as you finish up, we'll go see Mikeala and the new baby."

"Okay dad." Annabelle just smiled.

"I'm sure Ironhide will want to take us," smiled Sarah.

"But what about Prowl, Jazz, and Barricade?"

"They can come too, I'm sure," said Will.

Annabelle finished her apple juice. "Okay, I'm done. I'm gonna go get ready," she smiled.

"Okay sweetie."

"I'll help you with the dishes, Sarah."

"That's sweet of you Will." He just smiled and cleared the table. Just as Sarah finished putting away the last dish, Annabelle came bounding down the stairs.

"I'm ready dad!"

Will smiled. "Okay, Anne. Let your mom and I get ready." Sarah smiled.

"Okay." Annabelle smiled.

Sarah and Will soon emerged. "Okay Annabelle."

Annabelle smiled. "Let's go get Ironhide."

Will smiled. "Alright." The family headed to Ironhide's shed.

"Ironhide!" Annabelle yelled happily. He smiled to see the family enter.

"Annabelle..." he said happily.

"Annabelle," Prowl smiled. Jazz clicked happily.

Annabelle smiled at them. "You wanna go see Mikeala's baby right, Hide?"

"Well..." Ironhide said "I know what human sparkling looks like. Seen you as a little sparkling."

"But...it's Sam's baby... Don't you want to see them?"

"Well I guess it won't hurt." Ironhide said.

"...T-The fleshing had a sparkling?" Barricade asked.

"Yes brother. Miss Mikeala Banes." Prowl said.

"...Oh..."

"Never saw a human sparkling before?" Ironhide asked.

"No...not really..." Barricade said.

"Are you worried that Sam and Mikeala will still not like you?"

"I almost hurt them!"

"That was years ago, so I'm sure they will forgive you."

"Especially if Annabelle trusts you," said Ironhide. "If anything she will show them that you're one of us now."

"How long have ya been here?"

"...I-I don't know..."

Barricade sighed. "Alright, I'll come along." Everyone smiled at him.

"Let's go. Let's go. Let's go!"

Ironhide laughed. "Annabelle...that was cute when you were five. Now it's just annoying."

Annabelle pouted. "You're mean..."

He laughed as he rubbed her head with a finger. "You're a teenager now. Some things won't work anymore." Prowl just smiled a bit.

"Well, let's get going. We want to see them before visiting hours are over," said Will.

"Right," said Sarah. "Come one, everyone."

"Prowl? Will you drive me?" Annabelle asked.

"Did you already forget what Ratchet said?"

"...Oh...yeah..." Annabelle sighed.

"Doctor's orders Anne," smiled Prowl.

"Prowl can hitch a ride with me," said Ironhide.

"Okay..." said Annabelle. Prowl smiled. Barricade was still unsure.

Ironhide transformed. "Hop in Prowl." Sarah and Will hopped in as well.

"Come on Barricade."

"...I don't know... Besides...my wings still hurt..."

"Please?" begged Annabelle. Jazz clicked.

Barricade sighed. "Alright. I'll come." He slowly stood and stretched. He checked his wing panels. They were still a bit sore but usable. He transformed and pulled up behind Ironhide.

"Annabelle, you can ride in Barricade if you want," said Ironhide. Annabelle smiled happily and climbed inside. Barricade made sure her seatbelt was secure. Ironhide pulled out. "Alright, off we go."

* * *

The small group walked next to Optimus, Ratchet, Wheelie, and Bumblebee. The scout was unsure of Barricade being there even with the Autobot insignia on him. "It's okay Bee..." Prowl said from Ironhide's modified truck bed "He's my brother and he's one of us." Annabelle and her parents got out and headed inside the hospital.

"Ratchet, what's the sparkling?" asked Ironhide.

"It's a little femme." Ratchet said.

"I remember when Annabelle was a little sparkling." Ironhide said with a sigh "You two younglings got to be careful around human sparklings."

"We're not younglings anymore." Bumblebee said.

"Yeah, like he said." Wheelie said, hiding behind Bumblebee so he would be protective if Ironhide got mad at him.

* * *

The Lennoxes walked through the halls towards where Mikeala's room was. They could hear the familiar voice of Judy Witwicky from with in. "I can't believe I'm really a Grandmother!" Sam could only smile as he held little Carly.

Will poked his head into the room. "Is it okay we come in?" he asked.

"Well, only a few at a time. Please wait until the grandparents leave." said the nurse.

"Sure thing." Will said "We will wait outside."

"She is so beautiful." Judy said.

"That cause she's a Witwicky that's why." Ron said with a smile. Mikeala smiled. Sam smiled too.

"She's part Banes too," he added.

"Come on Judy, there are others waiting to see the baby." Ron said to his wife with a smile. She nodded and left with Ron. Will led the others in.

"Hey Sam, how does it feel to be a dad?" Will asked with a smile.

"Cool."

"She's so small." Annabelle said.

"You were once that small too sweetie." Sarah said. Annabelle blushed.

Will could only smiled. "She's cute, Mikeala," Annabelle said.

"Thank you Annabelle." said Mikeala "I guess Ironhide and Prowl are outside?"

"Yeah. I know Bumblebee was pretty eager to see Carly."

"Yeah, BB's like that." said Sam with a smile "He will protect her like he did us."

"She as your eyes, Sam." Mikeala said with a smile.

"You think so?" Mikeala nod with another smile.

"If you two need any help don't be afraid to ask us." said Sarah.

"We will." said Mikeala.

* * *

It wasn't long until visiting hours are over and the group left the new parents alone with their baby. "Sam said they will bring the baby to meet everyone tomorrow." said Will when they got outside.

"Fine with me. I know Mikeala can handle herself. Sam will help her," said Ironhide.  
"I guess I can wait until the baby comes home. I was looking forward to seeing a human sparkling."

Bumblebee patted Prowl on the shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll see her. I want to see her too." Optimus smiled. Prowl smiled a bit.

"Let's go now," said Annabelle. "I'm getting hungry."

"Sure thing sweetie." Sarah said. Barricade opened his door for Annabelle. The group left back towards the Lennox farm.

"So, Annabelle, what did you think?" Ironhide asked.

"Little Carly's so cute and small." she said.

"So were you," Ironhide chuckled a bit. "Very curious and persistent." Annabelle could help but blush again. "You couldn't stay away from me. And all the questions..." Ironhide reminisced.

"I was a little kid, Ironhide."

"Yes, but you were the cutest little sparkling." Annabelle blushed madly, crossing her arms across her chest with a pout. The others couldn't help but laugh. Bumblebee was laughing loudly.

"Y-you said cute!" Prowl was fighting back a logic processor shut down by how un-Ironhide he sounded.

"It's not THAT amusing, Bumblebee," he sighed. "It's not like I've never said it before."

"Alright, everyone calm down. Annabelle is embarrassed enough," said Optimus. Barricade just thought it was all amusing, thought he did notice his brother trying to prevent a crash.

_'The humor a bit too much, Prowl?'_

_ '__I'll be alright. Ironhide just caught me off guard.'_

_ 'Okay, if you say so.'_ Prowl took a deep breath.

"Come on, Anne. Time to go," said Will as he got inside Ironhide.

"Okay Dad." Barricade opened his door for Annabelle. The group left back towards the Lennox farm. Optimus and Ratchet turned out of the parking lot to leave too.

"Bumblebee?"

"Are you coming, youngling?"

"No. I want to stay. I'm needed here...to protect my family."

"Hey don't worry," Wheelie said "I'll be with them too." Bumblebee opened his door for the R.C. truck. With that Wheelie climbed inside the scout.

"Just be careful," Optimus said.

"And get some rest at some point," added Ratchet.

"We will." Bumblebee said. He watched them drive off back to base. He scanned the hospital room one more time before settling on his shocks. Wheelie was already asleep from all the excitement. Bumblebee couldn't fight sleep for very long before shutting down.

* * *

Back at the Lennox farm, the small group pulled up. Once Annabelle got out of Barricade, with Jazz following, Barricade transformed to help Prowl down from Ironhide. "Thanks Barricade," he said as he was set on the ground.

"Anything for my little brother." Barricade said.

Ironhide transformed. "Goodnight, Annabelle. Don't stay up too late."

"I won't, good night Hide." Annabelle said.

"Goodnight, big guy," Will said. Ironhide nodded as he turned to head back to his shed.

"We got to find a good place for you to stay Barricade." said Will "But I'm not sure where. It will look odd with a police cruiser staying here when no one is a family is in the police."

"Can't he stay in the garage with Prowl?" asked Annabelle.

"I don't know. That's up to Ironhide. He might not like the roommates."

"What do you say, Ironhide?" Annabelle asked. Ironhide had stop his trek to the shed and looked over at the others. He thought for a moment.

"There's a spare corner in my shed. I wouldn't mind the extra company."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Barricade asked.

"Of course I don't. I've survived Bumblebee and Annabelle. Besides, it will be nice to talk with a fellow Autobot." Barricade looked surprised. He was still in shock that Ironhide accepted him so quickly, not seeing him as the Decepticon that he once was.

"I appreciate it very much, Ironhide," said Prowl. "Once Ratchet clears me, I'll be back in the garage so it's not so crowded." Ironhide smiles with a nod.

"You're both welcome...in case the garage gets too cramped, Prowl." Prowl nods. Ironhide went back into the shed, both Autobots trailing him.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I'll be back in a little bit to come read to you!" called Annabelle. Prowl couldn't help but smile but Barricade looked very confused.

"Read? What, she thinks we are sparklings?" he asked.

"No, Cade. When I was in stasis, she started reading to me. It's a nice gesture. I'm actually quite curious what will happen to this Sherlock Holmes." Ironhide could only smile.

"Sherlock Holmes?" Barricade asked and decided to do a quick search on the internet. "Oh... A mystery novel character."

"Yes." Prowl said. Barricade got settled on the makeshift berth as Prowl got settled on Ironhide's. Jazz cuddled up on Prowl's chest. Prowl smiled a bit at Jazz. Jazz smiled back, clicking happily. Ironhide smiled a bit before settling comfortably on the couch on the right side of the shed.

* * *

It didn't take long until Annabelle came back holding the book in her hands. She smiled when she saw Prowl waiting for her. Jazz was already asleep, but Barricade was waiting as well. She pulled up Ironhide's chair and opened up to where she last left off. Prowl settled in a bit to listen to her. Ironhide kept his audios tuned from the other side of the room. He just couldn't help but smile. Annabelle cleared her throat and began to read.

" 'I wonder what that fellow is looking for?' I asked, pointing to a stalwart, plainly dressed individual who was walking slowly down the other side of the street, looking anxiously at the numbers. He had a large blue envelope in his hand, and was evidently the bearer of a message.

'You mean the retired sergeant of Marines,' said Sherlock Holmes.

'Bag and bounce!' I thought to myself. 'He knows that I cannot verify his guess.'"

"I have to say, this Detective Holmes is very interesting," said Barricade.

"You understand why I like him. I would love to meet this human."

Annabelle couldn't help but laugh. "Sherlock Holmes isn't a real person."

"H-he...he's not...?" Prowl looked absolutely devastated. Barricade sat up and pat him on the shoulder.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, brother. Cheer up. It's just like those stories mother would tell us."

"But...he sounded so real..."

Barricade sighed with a smile. "That's what makes it a good book and the writer a good author. There are real human detectives out there. They work for police and the government."

"I guess...you don't want me to read any more?" Annabelle asked, worried now that she upset Prowl.

"No, no... Please continue. I still love the story."

Annabelle smiled. "Okay, where were we..." Ironhide could be heard taking a deep breath as he fell asleep.

Annabelle noticed this. "Maybe we should stop for tonight. We don't want to wake Ironhide." she said.

"Are you kidding?" said Prowl. "Your reading is what PUT him to sleep in the first place."

Annabelle couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, you win." she said. She cleared her throat and continued.

* * *

Annabelle put a bookmark in place and closed the book. "Alright. That's it for tonight." She giggled to see Barricade and Prowl fast asleep. She got off of Ironhide's chair and quietly left the shed. She smiled at them all before walking up to the house.

"Hey Anne," smiled Will.

"Hey Dad." she said.

"They must really like your reading. It's 10:30."

"Yeah."

"Oh, you're inside," smiled Sarah.

"Hey Mom." Annabelle said with a smile.

"So, you were reading to the Autobots again?" Annabelle nodded. "Well, come on. It's getting late." Will closed the kitchen door and locked it.

"Alright sweetie, time for bed."

"I know. I'm not a little kid anymore," Annabelle smiled. She headed upstairs to her room with a hug from each parent.

"Night Anne." Will said.

"Goodnight dad. Goodnight mom."

"Night Annabelle." Sarah said with a smile. With that Annabelle disappeared upstairs towards her room. She snuggled into bed and fell fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (set sometime after ROTF Movie verse) Annabelle Lennox is sixteen and excited about getting her first car. What happens when the first car turns out to be an Autobot? Especially one that's new to the whole Guardian thing.

"blah" – Normal human speak  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speak  
'_blah_' – Comm. Speaking  
_blah_ – thinking  
_**Blah**_ – flashbacks

There's a First Time for Everything  
By Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 8

The next morning, Annabelle woke to breakfast smells wafting upstairs. She hurried down stairs. "Morning!" she said happily. She suddenly notices someone was sitting at the kitchen table too. Jazz was helping set the table. "Oh, hi Jazz. Aren't you being sweet," smiled Annabelle. Jazz clicked happily, waving at her before going back to helping. She smiled as she took a seat. "What's for breakfast mom?"

"It's your favorite." Sarah said.

"Blueberry Pancakes!" Sarah smiled. Jazz clicked again. He set down the last fork and plopped into Annabelle's lap.

"Something smells really good," smiled Will.

"Morning Honey." Sarah said with a smile.

"Hi Dad."

"What's the occasion?" he smiled at Annabelle.

"Oh, I just felt like it. I love my little girl." Jazz clicked happily.

"Here you go sweetie," smiled Sarah as she put three pancakes on Annabelle's plate.

"Thanks Mom." She poured her a glass of chocolate milk. Will helped himself to some pancakes and coffee. Just as they settle down to eat there was suddenly a loud crash coming from the shed. Jazz got wide optic and looked out the kitchen window from Annabelle's lap. He was half scared, half worried. "What in the world was that?" Annabelle asked worried as well.

"I'll go check it out," said Sarah. The group left the table and headed outside towards the shed. Jazz clung to Annabelle as they opened the shed door.

Prowl was trying to get off the floor, Barricade was surprisingly still a sleep but Ironhide was up and shaking his head. "I told you I will find Jazz..." he started. Ironhide sighed. "Prowl, I'm sure he's fine." Jazz clicked worriedly and looked up at Annabelle. She smiled and let him down.

"Is everyone alright?" Will asked. "We heard a crash." Prowl was still trying to get back up. Jazz rushed over to Prowl. He clicked at him worriedly. Prowl looked down when he heard the familiar sound.

"P-Primus Jazz..." Prowl said as he picks him up and held him close to him "I-I was wondering where you went..."

_ 'I'm sorry, Prowler. I wanted to help the Lennoxes with breakfast. I didn't want to wake you.'_ He nuzzled against him.

"Everyone's fine," said Ironhide. "Prowl fell off the bed when he noticed Jazz missing."

Ironhide glance over at Barricade. "For being an ex-con, he's sure is a heavy sleeper." he said.

"He used to sleep like that when we were little. I'm sure it's been a long time since he's had a safe, peaceful sleep."

Ironhide nodded as he came over. "Okay, need some help back in bed, Prowl?" he asked.

"...Yeah..." he winced a bit.

_ 'Prowler...'_ Ironhide reached down to help Prowl back on his feet.

"Thanks, Ironhide. Sorry everyone."

"It's okay." Will said "As long as everyone is okay."

"Well, let's get back to breakfast," said Sarah. The Lennoxes went back to the house. Barricade slowly awoke.

"W-What happened?" he asked with a yawn.

"Jazz escaped from me."

"I see. He probably didn't do it on purpose. He probably didn't want to wake you up to tell you where he was going." Prowl smiled at Jazz.

"I know that now." Jazz clicked back and nuzzled into him.

"It's like he's your sparkling," Barricade teased. Jazz clicked at him.

"Barricade..."

"What? He clings to you like a sparkling. Jazz clicked at him angrily.

"We have a very close friendship. Are you jealous because you have no friends?"

"I have friends!"

"Name one then."

"...I...I..." He growled and turned away. He sighed as his spark sank. He really didn't have any friends. Decepticons weren't known for close friendships. Only Seeker trines and combiner teams had anything resembling a relationship.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Barricade. You did hurt Jazz's."

"Jazz...I'm sorry..." Barricade said as he turned back around. Jazz clicked and whirred at him, crawling down into his lap. "I...I guess I am jealous. I don't have any friends."

Jazz click sadly, patting him with a hand. He gave Barricade a hug and pat him on the back. He clicked and chirped. '_I'll be your friend.''_

"That's very nice of you Jazz."

"Thanks a lot," smiled Barricade.

Prowl smiled. "Come on, Barricade. I know some more friends you can make."

"Okay." Ironhide came over with some energon.

"Oh..." laughed Annabelle. "I got so excited I forgot to ask you guys if YOU had breakfast yet."

"Just give us a little while," he replied.

"Okay Ironhide." He only smiled. She went outside and sat under the tree to wait.

* * *

It didn't take long until the group was on their way back to the hospital. Bumblebee happily greeted them, having been awake already. Wheelie was with him watching them carefully. "Ready to see the baby?" Annabelle asked happily after she got out of Barricade and over to Bumblebee.

"Very," he smiled. He powered down and projected a human hologram. Barricade did the same as well, having completely healed up from his injuries. Prowl frowned as the group assembled to go inside.

"But...what about me?" he asked.

"Oh...you're still healing, aren't you?" Annabelle asked sadly.

"Hmmm, that does pose a problem," said Ironhide.

"Well," Sarah started. "You could just crouch outside the window. Their room in the Maternity Ward is on a less populated side of the hospital."

"They should be used to Autobots being around by now."

"Really?" Prowl asked.

"That's the only option," said Ironhide. "The humans of this planet are a bit more trusting now. NEST has made sure of that. What happened fourteen years ago started a new relationship between us."

"I see..." Prowl said. Jazz clicked from his "ride" in Sarah's purse. She smiled and pat him on the head. Annabelle giggled. Ironhide in his human form helped Prowl out of the truck bed. "Easy now."

"T-Thanks..."

He guided Prowl around the complex. "Keep a low profile if you can. It's the fifth window down."

Prowl nodded. "I-I'm not second in command for nothing, Ironhide." he said.

He smiled, his 'human' eyes glowing. "I'll be inside." Prowl nodded again. Ironhide left him and joined the others.

* * *

The small group walked the halls until they came to the room. Sam was already fussing over his little girl while Mikeala was just smiling over this. "Is that daddy's finger? Huh? Is that daddy's finger?" Mikeala couldn't help but laugh at his childish tone.

"Hope we aren't interrupting," said Will. Bumblebee giggled a bit. Sam quickly looked up and saw everyone standing there. He immediately flushed with embarrassment.

"Ah...hi there." Sam said. Bumblebee continued to laugh at him.

Ironhide cleared his throat. "How are you both?"

"We're fine." Mikeala said.

"She's soo cute!" gushed Annabelle as she came over to Sam. Bumblebee and Ironhide came over to see as well. Sarah brought Jazz over as Wheelie transformed and followed. Barricade waited outside, unsure.

Mikeala noticed him. "Hey, Wheelie," she smiled.

He went up to her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. You want to see her?"

"I don't know..."

"She won't hurt you."

"Oh yeah, you're the Warrior Goddess." He carefully wheeled over to the others ogling over Carly. Bumblebee smiled and picked Wheelie up. Jazz was clicking and chirping happily. Mikeala smiled at this. Barricade still hung back, unsure if he should enter. Mikeala noticed him fidget from his spot against the hallway.

"Barricade?" Sam turned to her at the name. Barricade looked very unsure. "Barricade, you're free to enter. Optimus told us about what happened." Sam nodded at Mikeala and went back to showing off his daughter. He fidgeted again with a sigh. "Please?" Mikeala almost begged.

"I don't know..."

"We don't hate you, you know." she said "That is in the past and we know not all Decepticons are cold hearted like Megatron."

He shivered a bit, remembering his last encounter with him. "You trust me so willingly?"

"Ah! She spit on me!" Wheelie shouted as little Carly blew raspberries and sounds at him. She just giggled and took his arm, sticking it in her mouth.

"Ah! She's a little Warrior Goddess!"

"No no, Carly. Metal on your little gums is dangerous. You could get hurt." Bumblebee and Mikeala only laughed.

"Geez..."

"That's just means she likes you," smirked Ironhide. Jazz just chirped with mirth. He reached out a hand to Carly.

"You better keep you hands away..." Wheelie warned Jazz.

"I trust Wheelie and he used to be a Decepticon." Mikeala said to Barricade.

"Huh?" Wheelie perked up. "Decepticon?"

Mikeala turned to him. "Yeah. Why don't you convince Barricade that it's alright?" Bumblebee turned to Wheelie and set him down.

"I know you can do it," he smiled.

"I guess I can try." Wheelie said as he rolled over to where Barricade was standing. Meanwhile outside, Prowl tired to peek in the window. He was crouched close to the wall. It wasn't uncomfortable. He peered inside. Ironhide jumped a bit when he saw Prowl but then walked calmly over to the window. He opened the window.

"Oh, hi Prowl," Mikeala said unfazed.

"...May I see the sparkling...?" he asked.

"Sure you can," she smiled. "Sam, we have a visitor that would like to see Carly." Sam looked over at the window and smiled before picking his daughter up and taking her over to the open window. She blinked in curiosity at the mech staring at her.

"...Primus...she's so small..."

"All babies are," smiled Sam. Carly cooed and reached out a hand towards Prowl. Prowl blinks. She suddenly places her tiny hand were his chevron meet in the middle. She gently rubbed it before withdrawing her hand and smiling. She cooed happily. "Aww, I think she likes you." Prowl smiled weakly as he saw his brother still didn't come in the room. Wheelie came back into the room with Barricade following. Carly turned and clapped at him, liking the new stranger. Prowl smiled again. "C'mon, Barricade," said Sam. "Carly wants to meet you."

"Is it okay?" Barricade asked.

"Of course it's okay. You're not a 'Con anymore. You're an Autobot. You're one of us," Sam smiled. Barricade slowly came near. Carly blew spit bubbles and giggled. He slowly reached out a wary hand. She put her hand in his. "See Barricade." Sam said with a smile.

He smiled a bit. "Such innocence... I... I'm sorry for what I did..."

"It's okay. No harm done." Sam said.

"You're forgiven. If Bumblebee and Ironhide can let things go, so can we." said Mikeala. Carly's hand fell as she cuddled closer in her father's arms. She immediately fell asleep.

"I guess it's time for Carly's nap." Sam said with a smile.

"She is a newborn baby. They sleep a lot."

"We should probably go. We've had a nice time seeing you all. I hope you get to come home soon," smiled Sarah.

"Thanks for stopping by and seeing Carly." Sam said.

"We hope to see a lot more of you all. Rest up and get home soon," smiled Will. Jazz clicked and waved goodbye as Sarah tucked him into her purse. The group gathered to leave as Prowl left his spot at the window.

"See you guys. We should get to go home tomorrow." With that, the group left. Prowl was slowly walking back when they got outside. Once outside, Bumblebee, Barricade, and Ironhide disengaged their holograms. They returned to full power.

"Take care of yourself, kid," Ironhide said to Bumblebee. "You sure you want to stay another night?"

"I stay with my family."

"That's very mature of you, Bee," smiled Prowl. "I know you really care for them. I understand that feeling." Ironhide smiled. Barricade helped get Prowl inside him. Sarah and Will climbed in as well. Annabelle got inside Barricade. They all drove off.

* * *

Back at the Lennox farm, the mechs went into Ironhide's shed. Annabelle was talking excitedly with her mother. Will went out to the garage to work on some personal projects that he enjoyed. "She was just soo cute! I LOVED her! Mom, I want a baby too."

Sarah looked shock. "Annabelle, you are too young to be thinking about kids!"

"...But...babies are so cute..."

"I know honey, but they're a lot of responsibility. I know you're learning about sex in school. Anne, babies are a big responsibility. You have college to think about. You need to have a boyfriend first. Even then, you have to get married and THEN have kids." Sarah sighed. "You need to think very hard about it first. I don't want you to throw your life away. Your father and I waited. With him being in the military, I practically raised you myself."

"Oh..."

"See honey, you're only sixteen and a half. Teen pregnancy is not good, okay?"

"I understand mom. You're right. I just got distracted by the idea. I won't have kids until I'm happily married in my twenties." Sarah smiled. Annabelle smiled back. She went upstairs into her room. The phone rang just as Sarah heard her bedroom door close.

"Hello, Lennox residence."

Hello Mrs. Lennox. This is Johnathan. I'm in Annabelle's class. Is she there?"

Sarah smiled a bit, knowing all too well what he wanted. "Well...she has talked a lot about you. Hold on." She set the phone down and went over to the stairs. "Annabelle! Phone for you! It's some boy named John calling for you!"

She raced down the stairs. "MOM!" She snatched the phone up with a shy smile. "H-Hi Jonathan..."

"Hey Annabelle. I'm going to an awesome party tonight. You wanna be my date?"

"Really?"

"Really. It's an awesome party and you're an awesome girl. Say yes?"

She almost squealed. "Of course I'll go! Should I drive?"

"No no. I'll come get you. Let the man pick you up."

"Alright. What time should I be ready?"

"Six-thirty alright? I know how to get to your house."

"That would be awesome!"

"See ya at six-thirty then, Annabelle." Annabelle was so happy and excited after she hung up.

"I take it you like him," smiled Sarah.

"Duh! I told you all about him! I've had a crush on him since the seventh grade. He's dated almost every cheerleader until a few weeks ago. He's the most popular guy in school!"

"I'd say so. Are you sure you can trust this guy?"

"Duh mom..."

"Alright..." Sarah sighed. "You should figure out what you want to wear. I'll fix you a good lunch since I know they'll be junk at the party." Annabelle smiled and bounded back up the stairs. Sarah couldn't help but get a sinking feeling about Johnathan. _Dated every cheerleader huh? Sounds like he's been around... I just hope my motherly instincts are wrong and he just likes popular girls._

* * *

In Ironhide's shed, he and Barricade were helping Prowl back on the berth. "There you go, brother. Rest up awhile. You still have a little bit to go before you're back to your old self."

"...Thanks..." Jazz climbed up to cuddle with his friend.

Prowl smiled at him. "So, what did you think...of the human sparkling?"

_ 'Aww, Prowler. She was so adorable. Reminds me of when Bee was first sparked. So fragile, so cute, and so lovable.'_ Prowl nodded a bit. Barricade was relaxed on the couch reading book files. He was also educating himself a bit more by surfing the web. Ironhide was working some modifications on his cannons when he heard Sarah and Annabelle talking. He dropped his tools.

"WHAT?" he practically yelled. "She is NOT going on any outing with a boy I've never met."

"...Ironhide, what are you talking about...?"

He grumbled. "Annabelle has been asked on a 'date' with some BOY. I've never met him and from what Annabelle has said he has associated with other females. I will not have her interacting with an indecisive fleshling that does not understand commitment."

"...If I remember correctly, you were like that before you meet Chromia..."

"I was not! Besides, I only socialized with two other femmes before her! This BOY has gone through an entire cheerleader squad!"

"Cheerleader squad?" Barricade asked in shock. He quickly looked it up. "A WHOLE squad? He really is afraid of commitment. He's trying them out like a rental car."

Prowl grew angry. "How can she think of going out with such a human? It's illogical and against code."

"I'm going to stop this..." Ironhide growled as he stomped up to the house.

Prowl tried to get out of the berth. "...Wait for me, Ironhide..."

"You stay," he glared. "You are in no condition to take action. I'll handle this."

"...But..."

"I'll handle this!" He slammed the shed door and shook the property as he went up to the house. Prowl looked hurt.

"Easy, brother," Barricade said as he came over. "He's just angry. He's right. You cannot protect Annabelle in your condition. Those viruses are still being worked out of your system and you're still healing."

"...But...she's my charge too..." Barricade put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I know, brother. Ironhide has been her guardian since she was nine months old. He's been like a second father to her. You just became her guardian less than a month ago." Prowl sighed sadly. Barricade pat him on the shoulder. "It's okay, Prowl. Ironhide will make sure she's alright. You'll protect her when Ironhide can't. She knows you care and she likes you."

* * *

At the house, Annabelle and Sarah were fighting with Ironhide. "It's not your decision! Geez Ironhide! You ALWAYS try to ruin everything! I'm not a little kid anymore okay!"

"Anne, calm down. Ironhide, I know the risks and Annabelle knows the risks. She IS growing up. She can make her own decisions."

"But dating a human I haven't met yet! And this thing about the whole cheerleader squad!"

"He just dated them! Nothing happened! So what! Maybe they just didn't like him or he didn't like them! Why does it matter!"

"Annabelle! Stop yelling," Sarah warned. "Now, I've heard you talk about him but I've never met him either. I at least want to talk to him before you two leave."

"Okay, I'm fine with that."

"Sarah! How can you condone this!"

"It has nothing to do with you Ironhide! Leave me alone! I HATE you! You're always being so overprotective! I hate it!"

"Annabelle, that wasn't very nice," Sarah scolded.

"Well he is," she pouted.

"Come on, let's get a nice dress picked out," she said as she led Annabelle away from her bedroom window. Ironhide looked shock when Annabelle said she hated him. She had set it before as a toddler when he prevented her from getting what she wanted. Those times were different. She was naive then and he was only trying to protect her. He was always able to make her smile or laugh afterwards. This time wasn't like that. This time, she had said it with such feeling and meaning. Ironhide sighed.

"Oh mom...I just hate him. Why does he have to ruin everything all the time?"

"He's just trying to keep you safe. He knows how young boys with raging hormones can be."

"I don't care," she pouted. "He's gone too far this time." Sarah sighed as she saw Ironhide walk away sadly. "Mom, is something wrong?"

"Nothing, Anne. You should go get ready okay?" Ironhide sat under the oak tree with a heavy sigh. He thought back on the times before now. He also thought of Chromia. He fell into a troubled recharge. He woke with a start when a car horn honked.

"Bye mom! I'll be back by my eleven curfew! Johnathan promised!"

"Bye honey, be careful and have fun."

"Call us if you need to leave early."

"Dad!"

"Just be careful, Anne. Love you," Will replied. They drove off. Ironhide hurried onto his feet, hoping he could catch up to them. He thundered across the yard but they were half a mile down the road already. He stopped at the end of the driveway.

"...Be safe, Annabelle..." he sighed.

"Ironhide, you okay?" Will asked when he saw him.

"I'm...I'm fine..."

Sarah sighed and came over to him. "Ironhide?" she asked gently.

"What's going on?" Will asked her.

"Annabelle told him she hated him."

"Hey, you know she didn't mean it. She was just-..."

Sarah shook her head. "It's not like that, Will. She's truly upset with him. He tried to keep her from going."

"Hey big guy, you know how many times she's told me she truly hates me? She doesn't mean it, Hide. She's just trying to be a normal teenager. It's hormones and 'girl likes boy' stuff."

"...I...don't understand..."

"Ironhide, why don't you and I talk okay?" said Sarah as she rubbed a leg strut.

"Hey, I know she doesn't really hate you, okay? She's a teenager. She'll come home and apologize, I promise. You should talk with Sarah. She knows about girl things better than me." He pat Ironhide on his shin plating, smiling up at him. "Cheer up, big guy," he said as he walked away.

Sarah walked back over to the oak tree and waited for Ironhide to sit down. She climbed up onto his thigh and sat against him. "Annabelle still loves you, I know she does. At her age, females are growing into women. They have hormone imbalances from time to time as their bodies adjust. They start having a monthly cycle and regulate into a fertile woman. I'm sure you know a lot of this from human biology that you've learned about. Her age is when guys and girls try to find mates. Now, sixteen is too young for marriage and babies, but both sexes seek out a life long mate."

"I...I understand...but why would she hate me?"

"Because you stood in the way of her date with Johnathan. You were keeping her away from a possibility."

"I see..."

"Now, I know Johnathan might not be the best choice. Lord have mercy I hope she has better judgment than that. I pray to God she does NOT choose him. Just because we know he's not right for her, doesn't mean she knows. She has to make the choice for herself. Ironhide...she'll always love you. I know she'll never truly hate you. They were words said in anger. Deep down, she knows you were only trying to protect her."

He sighed heavily. He smiled at bit at Sarah. "Thank you... I feel better."

"Anytime, Ironhide," she said as she rubbed his thigh plating. "You're a member of this family and we're so grateful to you for protecting her all this time. I can tell you this, there's going to be more rough times ahead. Will and I will be here when you need us. We've been through that teenage stage."

He smiled and offered his hand. "I will have more questions, I'm sure. Thank you for helping me. I guess I should think back to the times when I was a youngling. They might help me understand as well." Sarah smiled as she climbed into his hand. He carefully set her on the ground.

"I'll be in the house with Will."

"Alright, Sarah. I think I'll go wait in the shed like an anxious parent."

Sarah smiled. "Okay then." she said.

* * *

At the party, things were heating up. Some people were already tipsy or half drunk. There was a lot of dancing and high school antics. A lot of couples were making out. This was starting to get uncomfortable for Annabelle. "I thought you said this party was going to be awesome?"

"But it is awesome."

He grabbed two drinks. "Here, try this. It's a strawberry smoothie."

"O-okay..." She took a drink and she liked it. Johnathan took a big sip too. He knew there was alcohol in it, but didn't care. He was starting to get tipsy having had two drinks with some guys already.

"Hey, Annabelle. You want to go dance?"

"Yeah, I like dancing," she smiled. He set the drinks down and went into the other room where a makeshift dance floor was set up. A lot of the couples were dancing very close to each other. Annabelle and Johnathan started dancing. They danced really close. She smiled, happy to be dancing with the cutest and most popular guy in school. She relaxed, not worried about the atmosphere anymore. Johnathan kissed her. She was surprised at first but then kissed back. They danced closer and more slowly as the kiss turned into making out. Annabelle pulled away. "So, do I kiss better than all the cheerleaders?"

"Oh definitely. You're way better than them." He started to kiss her again. She smiled and kissed back. They pulled away again. "Wow, Anne. You're the best kisser I know. I love you."

"I...I love you too..." she smiled. "I can't wait to tell Ironhide how wrong he was..."

"Who?"

"Oh uh...nobody important. Just an uncle is all. A mean, overprotective one at that."

"Oh, I know the type. Listen, you're with me. You don't need anyone, Annabelle." She smiled back.

"Say you love me again."

"I love you with all my body, Annabelle." They kissed again. The current slow song ended. It made Johnathan pull away. "Hey, wanna get out of here? You know, be alone?"

"Yeah... It's too noisy to really get to know each other."

"Yeah, somewhere quiet."

"Know a place we can just talk alone?"

"Yeah. I saw a bedroom when I was trying to find the bathroom."

"Let's go." He smiled at her and pulled her upstairs. There they found a bedroom. They went inside and closed the door. He led her towards the bed. They both sat down on it. "So, tell me about you," smiled Annabelle.

"Well, I'm the quarterback on the football team. I love science class. You know what car I drive. I like sweet, sensitive girls." He leaned to kiss her.

"No, tell me more Johnathan. I want to tell my parents all about you when I get home."

"Alright," he sighed. "I have a dog, named Rover. He's a golden retriever and he's smart. My parents are pretty cool. They're lax about rules."

"How about your grades?"

"I get B's mostly. Now tell me about you," he smiled as he stole a kiss.

"Well..." she started.

"I live on a farm, have most of my life. My dad's military."

"That is so cool. He plays with some awesome guns huh?" Johnathan smiled as he laid down close to her.

"Yeah. My mom's pretty cool. I'm close with her. She's raised me most of the time cuz of my dad."

"Yeah, your mom raised you well," he said as he kissed her neck and cuddled on top of her.

"Y-yeah, she is. Our farm is cool. My uncle lives in a shed he built to live in. You know, the annoying one?"

"Yeah. You're so cute, Annabelle."

"Thanks," she smiled. He felt her up as he cuddled on top of her. "Jonathan...what are you doing?" He just kissed her. She kissed back as he got a little rough in making out.

"You're so hot... I love your hair...and your eyes."

"Johnathan...could you..." He just kept kissing her. He loosened his pants and started getting under her skirt. Annabelle suddenly went wide eyed. This was what Ironhide was trying to protect her from. "Jonathan...you...you did more than date those cheerleaders, didn't you?"

"Who cares about them? I love you now." He rubbed up against her, pulling his pants down.

"Stop it! This is our first date! I'm not that kinda girl!" He put his hand over her mouth.

"Keep it quiet. I'm just getting to know you. You're hot. Every girl wants this."

"N-No I mmmpphhh!"

"If you relax it'll be easier."

"MMMPPPHHHH!" She managed to pull his hand off. "HELP!" No one could hear her anyway cuz the party was too loud.

"Hey!" She kicked at him and slapped him a few times. She managed to struggle away, pulling her skirt back down and readjusting her panties a little. She ran, pushing past all the people. She bolted out the door. She shakily shifted through her purse, trying to get a good grip on her cell phone. "Annabelle, come back here!"

She ran as she shakily dialed home. "MOM! Help! Come get me! I need a ride!"

"There you are," glared Johnathan. She thrust the phone into her purse and took off running as fast as she could. She ran down the street, never looking back. Johnathan was too drunk to catch her so he climbed in his car. She ran down an alley to confuse him. She ran across the street and down the main road that would lead her to the farm. She ran down the road, despite her aching lungs. A familiar truck was barreling down the road a few miles away. A car screeched to a halt behind her. She gasped. "Hey, bitch! You don't run away from me!"

"St-stay...away...from me..."

"No way, you little wench. You want me, I'm going to give it you." She gasped as he grabbed her arm. He smirked as he made to pin her to the ground. Blazing white headlights blinded him.

"Get your hands off her!" a familor voice growled.

"Turn off your damn brights, loser. She was mine first." The truck did so, but it didn't turn off. Instead, the truck transformed. Johnathan dropped Annabelle to the ground out of pure shock. Ironhide loomed over him.

A cannon was shoved in his face. "You leave her alone! Get into your puny little car and drive off. You forget you ever saw her and go back to your awful excuse for parents!" Johnathan didn't move or make a sound. "Get out of here before I kill you!" He screamed like a little girl, clambering into his car. He screeched down the road, never to be seen again. "Are you okay Annabelle?" Ironhide asked as he looked down at her. She said nothing but shakily stood. He reached out a hand to help her. She practically collapsed into it. She grabbed a tight hold of his wrist and sobbed into his arm. "It's okay now." She only cried harder, knowing she was wrong. He had warned her about what might happen and she only yelled at him and told him she hated him.

"...I-I-I...w-w-was wrong... I-...I m-messed up..."

"...From what your mother said, you got away from that fleshling. He was the one who was wrong. You knew it was wrong and got away."

"...N-no...n-no... Y-you warned me about him... Y-You tried to talk me out...out of it... I should have listened to you! Instead I yelled at you!" she coughed and sobbed into his arm again. He pulled her up against his chest and carefully sat down on the side of the road there.

"Calm down, Annabelle. It's alright now. I'm not mad at you, I'm just glad you're safe."

"...I-I-I...love you, Ironhide..."

"Same here Annabelle." She relaxed in his grip, sniffling and hiccupping against his chest. She could feel the warm vibrations of his spark against her body. She knew she would be safe. No boy or Decepticon could hurt her here. "Want to go home?" Ironhide asked gently.

Annabelle shook her head. "I...I can't face my parents..." She cuddled against him as new tears fell. "C-could...we stay here...for awhile...?"

"Okay for a while." Ironhide said. Annabelle took a shaky breath as she curled up as closely as she could. "Why don't I transform? It will be warmer inside my vehicle form." Annabelle nodded slowly. He gently sat her down and collapsed into the Topkick. His door opened for her and she climbed in. She curled into the warm seats. He locked the door and turned on the heating system. He engaged his human hologram. She rested her head on his 'lap' and readjusted herself more comfortably. He sighed heavily and put an arm around her. "Everything's going to be alright, I promise."

"R-Really...?" Annabelle sniffled.

"Really. I know Will and Sarah will understand. You did the right thing in getting away. Nothing...happened, did it?"

"..."

"He...he wasn't able to complete the mating ritual with you was he?"

"...N-no..." She shivered a bit.

"Oh thank Primus..." he sighed heavily.

"Oh God! I can't go back to school!" she said as a new bought of sobbing started.

"I'll talk with your parents about going to a different facility."

"...Ironhide... Wh-what do I do? H-How do I...how do I know another boy won't do it again? I...I can't trust anyone again!" she sobbed.

"You have me. And Prowl too." Ironhide said "He will make sure you will be protected." He rubbed her back. "You'll find a nice mate that will love you for you. One that will mate with you when YOU want to. You'll be able to love someone someday. Annabelle, everything's going to be alright. As much as I hate to say it, you learned a lesson from this. Now you know to talk and get to know these males before you go out with them. You know to trust your mother's judgment and my judgment. I want to meet every boy you go out with from now on."

"Do...do I have to bear this burden on my own? Do I have to suffer with what happened?"

"No, you don't. There are human authorities that you should talk to. You should definitely tell your mother and your father. You don't have to keep quiet about this. The worst thing you can do is keep it to yourself."

"...Th-thanks Ironhide... I...feel better..."

"You're welcome, Annabelle. I'm always here for you," he said as he gave her a one arm hug. She nodded weakly readjusted herself. She closed her tear stained eyes and tried to fall asleep. Ironhide smiled at her. "You're safe Annabelle, you always will be." A Trans-Am drove up and stopped. Ironhide looked in his rearview warily, ready to transform should the need arise. Will and Sarah quickly got out of the car.

"Annabelle!" Sarah cried. Will calmly walked up to Ironhide, knowing the cannon-wielding Autobot had cleared up the worst of the damage.

"Is she...alright?" the Trans Am asked weakly.

"Prowl, what are you doing out of bed?" Ironhide asked.

"I...I was worried..."

He smiled. "You're in no condition to be driving around, Prowl. She's alright. Asleep and mentally scarred, but alright."

"Thank Primus... You were taking so long to get back I...thought something bad...had happened." Prowl coughed a little. Ironhide opened his door for Sarah, disengaging his human hologram.

"Oh thank God she's alright. That boy...he didn't...he didn't..."

"No, Sarah. He was not able to get very far. Annabelle stopped him before he could."

Sarah ran a hand through Annabelle's hair and kissed her head. "I'm so glad she's alright and still a virgin," she sighed heavily. "Thank you, Ironhide. I knew you would take care of things."

Will was telling Prowl everything that was said. "Thanks a lot, big guy. I'm glad you're around to chase off the bad guys."

"You're welcome, Will. Perhaps we should get her home? She needs rest and to talk it over with you."

Will nodded. "I want to hear exactly what happened. I've got some words for that boy."

"I don't think he will come near her again. I took care of it," said Ironhide.

"Will, let's get her home into bed."

He went back over to Prowl and got inside. "You think you can get us back home?"

"Yeah...I should...be able too..." Sarah kissed Annabelle one last time for closing Ironhide's door. He started up and locked the doors. Sarah got inside Prowl.

"When we get back its back in the berth with you Prowl." Ironhide said.

"...I know..." Both drove off back towards the farm.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (set sometime after ROTF Movie verse) Annabelle Lennox is sixteen and excited about getting her first car. What happens when the first car turns out to be an Autobot? Especially one that's new to the whole Guardian thing.

"blah" – Normal human speak  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speak  
'_blah_' – Comm. Speaking  
_blah_ – thinking  
_**Blah**_ – flashbacks

There's a First Time for Everything  
By Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 9

Barricade and Jazz where there waiting for them. Ironhide opened his door and Sarah took Annabelle out while he transformed. Will helped lead Prowl inside the shed to lie down. "Is Annabelle okay?" Barricade asked.

"She is now. Ironhide took care of her 'date'."

"Th-thank you, Will," Prowl said as he laid back down. "...I...I shouldn't have driven..."

"I told you, Brother... I said Ironhide would handle it. Your health comes first. I guess I get to take care of you like old times," he smiled. He went to the dispenser and brought Prowl some energon. "Here. Drink a little high grade, it will help you feel better."

"Y...You know I don't drink...h...high grade..."

"It's a small mixture. I know your chemistry, believe me. It's enough to give you an energy boost. I know what I'm doing, brother." Prowl sighed.

_'He's right Prowler.'_

"Mom used to give you regular grade in your fine grade when you were sick."

"...She what...?"

"When we were sparklings, she would mix some regular grade in with our fine grade when we were sick. Worked every time. I'm doing the same thing." Prowl was still unsure.

_'Come on, Prowler. It's not like he's trying to get you drunk. That's more what _I_ would do.'_

"...You're not helping much...Jazz..."

"Please, Prowl. I'm not trying to do anything. Drink it."

"...Okay..." Prowl said with a sigh.

Barricade smiled at him. "Told you nothing would happen. Feel better?"

"Yeah...a bit."

"Good. Get some rest," he said as he went over to his own makeshift bed.

"I will try…" Ironhide came in after having helped Annabelle to bed. He sighed, the night's events taking their toll on him. He saw Prowl staring at him.

"Prowl, you should be resting."

"I'm sorry...I'm trying but..."

"What's the matter?" Prowl look down at the floor. "Prowl, you have to tell me what's wrong. I'm not a mind reader. I'm not in the mood for guessing games," he sighed heavily.

"It's nothing really..."

Ironhide sighed as he collapsed in his chair. "Prowl, I'm tired. I've had enough games tonight with Annabelle. Spit it out already."

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said anything..."

"...Prowl...if something's bothering you, you should tell someone. Don't be shy or embarrassed about it."

"It's nothing...I'm probably just acting like a sparkling just thinking about it..."

Ironhide thought for a moment. Then he laughed outright. "You can't sleep because Annabelle isn't reading to you tonight?"

"I knew it sounded stupid..."

"It's not stupid, Prowl. Annabelle has that...appeal to her. She can instantly charm anyone she meets, even a two ton Cybertronian. It's only natural to worry about her and get close to her. I love her like she was my sparkling. I think you're getting close to her too. I'll try and talk her into to reading to you tomorrow. It might make her feel better if she has someone that needs her."

"You don't have to..."

"I want to. I know it will make her happy that you appreciate her." Prowl smiled a little bit. Ironhide smiled back. He laughed a bit. "Bumblebee is the same way. He's very attached to Sam and Mikeala."

"I wish...I was there tonight though..."

"You'll have your chance. There will be times when I cannot be there for her. You're her first car, so you'll be able to protect her when she leaves the house." Prowl smiled a bit again. Ironhide smiled back. "Now get some sleep."

"I will try..." Prowl said as he shifted a bit to try and get comfortable. He watched Prowl fidget a bit before falling asleep. He quietly got up from his chair and went to sleep on the couch. Ironhide hoped everything will be better tomorrow before he slowly fell asleep as well.

* * *

The next morning, the sun shone happily in the sky. Annabelle was breathing heavily and thrashing in her bed. What happened last night played in her head. Sarah came up to see if she was awake. She sat down on Annabelle's bed, running her hand through her hair. "Annabelle... Annabelle calm down."

"...No..." she moaned as she tried to turn over.

"Annabelle," her mother called more loudly. "Annabelle wake up, come on." Annabelle gasped as she woke up. She was still breathing heavily. "It's mom, honey. It's okay." Annabelle suddenly buried herself in her mom. "Oh Annie... It's alright... Everything's okay..." She hugged her and rubbed her back. "It's going to be okay. It will take awhile to overcome this, but you will."

"But mom..."

"It's okay. You're not alone. There are other girls that are going through this too."

"There are?" Sarah nodded. Annabelle hugged her. "...Mom... I want to talk to you and dad about what happened."

"Sure sweetie."

Annabelle let go. "Let's go get dad."

"Okay, I think he's down stairs." Annabelle nodded and Sarah led her downstairs. Will was in the kitchen making coffee.

"Daddy...?"

"Morning Anne. Feeling better?"

"We need to talk. You and mom need to sit down. I want to tell you everything."

Will nodded. "Okay." he said as they all sat down at the kitchen table.

Annabelle took a deep breath. "It...It started out okay. We were at a party at someone's house. There was drinking, but I didn't have anything. I had a sip of something I think might have been alcoholic, but I didn't have anything else. I didn't go to drink and I know I'm under age."

"Go on sweetie." said Sarah. Will looked a little tense, but he took a strong hold of Annabelle's hand and nodded.

"Well...we kissed a few times. We were okay for awhile. We danced for a few songs. Then we decided the party was too loud. We...we went upstairs to a bedroom. Things started out okay. He kept trying to kiss me when...when I wanted to just talk." She took a deep breath. The next part was hard.

"It's okay, go on."

"...I...I... It's hard to..." Tears started to form in her eyes. Will took a tighter hold of her hand with both of his.

"Anne, it's okay. I'm not mad at you. It sounds to me like you had good judgment. You didn't know what would happen."

"Go on, sweetie. Get it out. You'll feel better once you get it off your chest."

Annabelle took a deep breath, trying to stop crying. "...H-he...kept trying to...to make out...while we talked...I... I started to notice he wasn't sober." She choked as tears flowed. "...H-he...started to f-feel me up..." she sniffled. "Th-then he re-reached under my skirt... I...I was able to push him away before he could do anything...but...but...I can't believe I was so stupid...!"

"You weren't stupid, Annabelle. If you were stupid, you wouldn't have stopped him. You knew he was wrong," said Will. It took all his strength not to be upset.

"It's alright, Annie," her mother said as she came over and hugged her.

"...I...I...was able to run away... H-he...h-he caught up to me...in...in his car... Th-thank God Ironhide was there..." she sobbed.

"...Yeah... If Ironhide hadn't scared him off...that boy would be dead..."

"Will." Sarah warned.

"What?"

"She doesn't need her father in jail," she said a bit more dangerously.

"Okay okay..."

"...Mom...?" Annabelle sniffled. "Do...do I HAVE to go back to school?" Sarah and Will look at each other for a bit.

"Well...Anne... You can't drop out of high school. An education is very important," said Sarah.

"I know this is hard, but you can't run away from it. You'll have to face school eventually."

"But..."

"It's Saturday. Just take today and tomorrow to relax and recover. We'll talk about the school situation okay?" said Sarah.

Annabelle nodded a bit. "Okay..."

"Why don't you go see Ironhide?" Will said "I'm sure he will be happy to see you." She nodded and wiped her eyes. She went upstairs to get dressed.

"Will, this is a traumatic event. It might take her a few weeks to recover. It would take even longer if he had actually raped her, but still... I want to help her, but we can't just drop her out or change schools."

"...We...we could get the Autobots to go to school with her."

"Will...she's sixteen and she's not a celebrity. She doesn't need a body guard."

"Well... How about Prowl? I mean, she would drive him anyway..."

"That's true..."

"We could ask him. I remember Ironhide said that Ratchet told him it would only be a few more days. He should be alright," said Sarah. Will nodded. Annabelle came down the stairs and went outside to the shed. Prowl was up and about, still taking it easy. He was almost back to normal. He noticed Annabelle when she came in.

"Annabelle..." He started and came near "You okay?"

"Yeah," she sniffled. "I'm fine."

Prowl went down close so he can have a better look. "You were crying..."

"...Okay...so I'm not fine..."

"That boy hurt you; you don't have to be fine." Annabelle looked at the floor sadly. "I wish I was there to protect you."

"It's okay, Prowl. I know you're new to this. Besides, you're still not better. Ironhide was there. He protected me. He always has."

"Yeah I know..."

Annabelle sighed. "Prowl, you don't have to worry about me, okay?"

"But..."

She smiled weakly at him. "It's okay. I know you want to be my guardian. You're doing a good job so far. Don't be upset when Ironhide does it first, okay? You're my guardian too." Prowl smiled a bit. Annabelle smiled back. "That's better. Oh! How about I get my book? I forgot to read to you last night."

Prowl couldn't help but smile again. "I did kind of miss it..." Annabelle smiled at him.

"I'll be right back." She raced back to the house. Last night seemed to vanish completely from her mind.

"She's really growing on you, huh?" Barricade teased.

Prowl sighed. "I guess so..."

"You know she is. What Ironhide was talking about is true. I too am slowly growing fond of these humans."

"See you make a fine Autobot." Prowl said with a smile.

"I should have done so in the first place."

"I'm back," Annabelle called as she ran in. Prowl couldn't help but smile. Annabelle pulled up Ironhide's chair and began reading again. Ironhide smiled as he came over. Annabelle looked up from what she was reading. "Morning sleepy head."

"Hello Annabelle." Ironhide said with a smile of his own.

"I was just about to read to Prowl. You want to hear too?"

"Sure, why not?" Annabelle smiled. She opened the book and began reading where she left off. Prowl smiled as he listened to her. He now understood exactly how Bumblebee felt. He knew why someone like Ironhide was so attached to her.

* * *

Annabelle closed the book with a smile. "I'll come read some more tonight too." She happily climbed out of the chair and walked out. The events of the night had completely left her mind. Prowl couldn't help but smile at her.

"Thank you, Prowl," said Ironhide.

"For what?"

Ironhide smiled. "For getting her mind off of last night." Prowl smiled again.

His smile got bigger as an idea came to him. "Ironhide, do you think it would be alright if I take her somewhere?"

"Where are you planning on going?"

"Just for a drive. I wouldn't be gone too long. I'm feeling much better today. I think I'll be able to protect her if anything happens."

"I don't know. Ratchet hasn't cleared you yet."

"Ironhide, I'm second in command."

"I'm older than you and Ratchet put me in charge of you."

"Well, call him in then," Prowl sighed irritably.

Ironhide laughed a bit before shaking his head. "All right." Prowl smirked like a sparkling getting his way. Jazz clicked at him worriedly. Prowl looked down at him.

_'Are you sure you're okay?'_

_ 'I'm fine Jazz.'_

_ 'Okay... If you say so. You know I just worry about you.' _He clicked and climbed up onto Prowl's shoulder.

_'I know.'_ Jazz nuzzled against him as they left the shed. Ratchet had at that moment drove into the area. He was going to check up on Barricade and Prowl. Prowl was walking up to the Lennox house to get Annabelle.

"Prowl, what are you doing?" the medic asked.

"Ratchet... I didn't see you pull up."

"That still doesn't answer my question," he said a bit more seriously.

"I was going to get Annabelle. I want to take her for a drive."

"I haven't cleared you." Ratchet said.

"I feel fine. Besides, I asked Ironhide. He said it was fine."

"He's not the medic here." Ratchet said. Prowl pouted and crossed his arms. He was second in command! He didn't need permission! "Quit acting like a sparkling. That trick might have worked on Ironhide, but not with me." Prowl sighed heavily and uncrossed his arms.

"Fine," he said flatly. Jazz clicked and chirped worriedly at him.

"Sit." Prowl slowly sat down on the grass. Ratchet took out his scanners. He carefully examined him, checking the information he was getting. "Alright. You're back to one hundred percent. NOW you can go." He waited for Prowl to sit up. He wacked him upside his helm. "NEVER undermine me again."

Prowl glared at him. "Fine."

"Now I have to check on that older brother of yours." said Ratchet. He turned into the shed. Prowl just rolled his optics. Jazz chirped at him.

_'Prowler... You know better. Doc Bot's right and you know it.'_ Prowl sighed. Jazz just shook his head. Prowl sure could be stubborn. Prowl looked inside the Lennox home and could see them finishing up lunch. He tapped the back door with a finger. The family looked up, thinking it was Ironhide.

"Prowl?" Annabelle asked curiously. She got up and went to the door.

"Would you like to go for a ride?"

Annabelle smiled. "Sure. Did Ratchet clear you?" Prowl nodded with a smile. Annabelle smiled. "Okay. Let me finish and we'll go."

"Okay." Annabelle smiled and went back inside. She helped clear the table and wipe it off.

"Can I go now, Mom?"

"Sure hon. Be careful okay?"

"I will. Prowl will be with me."

"I know, but you both should still be careful okay?"

"We will. Prowl's okay now. He'll be able to protect me."

"Okay. Don't be out too late," said Will.

"I... I won't..." She shivered a bit as last night came to mind.

Will and Sarah came over. Sarah gave her a hug. "It's okay..."

"Last night is history. It's over. Try not to dwell on it anymore."

"Everything's going to be okay, Annie," Sarah said. Annabelle nodded. She let go of Sarah's hug and headed outside. Prowl was waiting for her. She took a deep breath to push last night from her mind.

"Are you alright?" Prowl asked concerned.

"...I I'm just trying to...forget last night..."

"It's okay. I will help."

"How will you help?"

He transformed. "Just hop inside. A nice drive will help." Annabelle nodded and curled up in the driver's seat. Jazz settled in her lap. Prowl smiled as he drove down the road and turned onto the highway. "Just relax and enjoy the drive." He tuned his radio to a station he thought she would like. Annabelle smiled as the tunes and the warm interior helped ease her mind. She closed her eyes and started to drift off. Jazz curled up against her, doing the same. Prowl took note and turned to station to soft rock. Prowl then slowly drove off. He followed the highway for a little while, but then turned off onto a scenic route. He scanned the web to be sure of where he was going. He smiled to himself, hoping she would like where he was taking her.

* * *

Both slept most of the way. Prowl smiled as he pulled up to a park with a nice hilltop view down into the city. The sign at the gate had said "Welcome to Cliffview Park". It was more like a small bluff than an actual cliff, but he supposed the humans had named it for the view. "Annabelle... Annabelle," he spoke gently. Jazz stirred and looked around with curious clicks. He rubbed the sleep from his optics.

_'Where we at, Prowler?'_

"See for yourself, Jazz." Jazz perked up and carefully climbed up over Annabelle. He whirred in awe.

_'It's beautiful, Prowl. Howdya find such a place?'_

"The World Wide Web helped." Jazz smiled. Prowl smiled back. He rezzed into the passenger seat, reached over, and gently shook Annabelle's shoulder. "Annabelle..." Annabelle slowly woke up.

"Hmmm? What's going on?" she said groggily as she rubbed at her eyes.

Prowl smiled at her. "We're here, Annabelle."

"Wh-who are you?" she practically demanded.

"It's okay Annabelle. It's me, Prowl."

She stared at him, now fully awake. "...Oh... You...You startled me. Is that really you?" she asked, studying him more intently now.

"It's me. This is just a hologram."

Annabelle looked him over and then went to touch him. "Wow! I can actually...touch you... I thought I would have went right through like a digital projection."

"Our holograms are a bit different then what you humans are used to."

"Oh...so... Cybertronian technology is more advanced... Ironhide was saying something like that." Prowl smiled.

"Take a look at where we are." Annabelle took Jazz in her arms and got out of the car. Prowl disengaged the hologram and transformed.

"Oh..." Annabelle said in awe. Prowl only smiled as she neared the edge to look at the majestic view. Jazz clung to her shoulder to look as well.

"You like?" Prowl asked.

"...It's beautiful..." Prowl smiled again. Annabelle smiled up at him. "This is great. Nature is so awesome out here. And the city...it looks so cool from up here."

"I'm happy you like it." Annabelle smiled and sat under a tree towards the edge. Prowl carefully sat down next to her, scanning the ground to make sure he would not sacrifice the edge by his weight. They sat, enjoying the peaceful setting.

"Aww, listen. The birds are singing," Annabelle smiled happily. Jazz chirped happily, enjoying the warm sun and the comfort of Annabelle's lap. Prowl smiled a bit, listening to said birds. Prowl enjoyed the scenery as well. He took it in, observing the beauty of this planet the Autobots now called home. "Ooo! An eagle hawk!" Annabelle pointed excitedly. Both Autobots looked to see a big black bird circling around in the sky. They watched as the hawk spotted something and attacked. As it dived, the group watched in awe. Annabelle tensed as the eagle hawk came towards them. "...I don't think it's headed for the tree..." She slowly started to get up and run off. Jazz clung tightly to her as they ran. Prowl watched and waited, not wanting to harm the bird, Annabelle, or Jazz by trying to scare it off. "Leave me alone!" But the bird continued to pursue. She tripped on tree root in the dirt path, dropping Jazz. The eagle hawk squawked and dove. He grabbed a tight hold of Jazz in his talons, not wanting to lose his shiny treasure. Jazz protested with clicks, whirrs, and screeches as he struggled to free himself. "Jazz!" Annabelle called as she dusted herself off and started to run after the bird.

"Jazz!" Prowl shouted. He didn't want to shoot the bird, afraid he would hit his friend. He caught up to Annabelle and stopped to snatch her up. "I'm a bit...faster..." he panted.

"Jazz! PUT HIM DOWN!" The eagle hawk paid no heed. He was too concentrated on the shiny metal prize he had in his talons. Jazz continued to squeak in distress.

_'PROWL! GET ME AWAY FROM THIS SLAGGING BUZZARD!'_

"Hang on Jazz!"

_'TO WHAT! THIS OVERGROWN SPARROW HAS ME IN A DEATH GRIP! I WANT TO GET DOWN! NOT HANG ON!'_ Jazz was clicking, whirring, and screeching angrily. He couldn't bite, scratch, or kick because the bird held him horizontally with his arms pinned.

"It's a human figure of speech."

_'NOW'S NOT THE TIME PROWLER! JUST SLAGGIN' HELP ME!'_

Annabelle grabbed some branches, nuts, and pine cones as Prowl ran after the bird. She started chucking them up at the eagle hawk. "DROP HIM YOU STUPID BIRD!" The hawk didn't want to let go of his treasure. She threw the forest debris harder. Jazz screeched in protest as a branch struck the hawk's feet hard and hurt him in its line of fire. "I'm sorry!"

"Annabelle, try aiming a little higher. Aim for the foul's legs more than its feet."

Annabelle nodded. "Can you give me a lock on it?" Prowl nodded and did so.

"Ready...Aim...FIRE!" Annabelle chucked a rather prickly pine cone up at the eagle hawk. The hawk squawked and let go of Jazz. He wailed like a frightened sparkling as he tumbled toward the ground. Prowl's tactical resources helped him squat down at the precise moment for Annabelle to catch him.

"I got you." Annabelle said. He clung tightly to her, refusing to let go by any means. He shivered from the horrifying experience and the few injuries he sustained.

_'I slaggin' hate this planet! Hate it, hate it, HATE IT! Slaggin' son of a glitch buzzard...'_ He was clicking and whirring a little tirade to match his internal rant.

"Jazz calm down." Prowl said.

_ 'No I won't calm down! I hate this planet! I hate this body!'_ Prowl sighed and sat down right there on the side of the path. Annabelle took to calming Jazz like a frightened child.

"Shhhh, it's okay Jazz."

_ '...First it was that pit spawned raccoon...now that slagging bird... This planet is out to get me...'_

"Calm down, Jazz, it's okay," Annabelle soothed. "You're safe now, it's alright..."

"Let's head back. Ratchet should still be there so he can take a look at you, Jazz." Prowl said.

_ 'Good. He better have my body done or I'm gonna offline him so fast...!'_

"Jazz! That isn't like you," Prowl scolded. He softened his tone and rubbed at an ear fin with a finger. "Just calm down and let it go. The bird's gone and you're safely on the ground." He help Annabelle and Jazz down before he transformed. She climbed inside as the door opened. She fastened her seatbelt and nestled Jazz in her lap. Prowl closed his door and drove off. Annabelle rubbed Jazz's back to try and calm him down.

"Next time, I'll bring some stale bread, okay?" Prowl pulled out and headed back to the Lennox property.

* * *

Annabelle's soothing voice and affectionate touch had put Jazz to sleep for the entire trip back. Prowl sighed as he noticed Ratchet and Ironhide talking. This was going to be quite an interesting story to tell the medic. Both Ironhide and Ratchet were talking about additional living space to accommodate Prowl and his brother. "So you think it can be done?" Ironhide asked.

"Should be easy enough. A few extra arrangements, but you'll still have it mostly to yourself."

"That's the least of my worries...unless Chromia were here..."

"Ironhide, Ratchet." Prowl said as he drove up. He let out his passengers and transformed. Both mechs turned to him.

"Back so soon, Prowl? And you were so excited to go," Ratchet said with a playful smirk.

"Well we had a slight problem." Prowl said.

"Decepticons?" asked Ironhide.

"You all alright?" asked Ratchet. Jazz was peacefully curled up in Annabelle's arms.

"Apparently one of the local birds liked Jazz..." Prowl said.

"Yeah...liked him A LOT... Poor guy..." said Annabelle.

"What do you-..." Ironhide burst out laughing.

Ratchet glared at him fiercely and then turned to Prowl. "Details, I need details." Prowl sighed and started to explain more. Ratchet sighed deeply and held the bridge of his nose plating in irritation. "...Primus help me... If had known his small size would cause such trouble for him, I would have finished his body sooner. As it stands, I still have a bit more delicate work to do. I don't want to rush something like that. Bring him inside so I can take a look."

Prowl nodded. "Where is Barricade?" Prowl asked.

"He wanted to go back to base. Ratchet cleared him. He wanted to go meet the others," said Ironhide.

"Oh...I hope it goes well then." Prowl said.

Ironhide smiled as he followed them inside. "You have a lot of faith in your brother. It's a shame he didn't join us sooner."

"Yeah..." Prowl said. Ratchet lifted Annabelle up and set her on the berth. She laid Jazz down next to her. Ratchet carefully looked him over.

"Well, no internal damage. His injury from that nocturnal creature has been aggravated. He has a few new markings to match from that hawk's talons." He shook his head. "He just can't catch a break from the wildlife of this planet."

Ironhide laughed. "Forget worrying about Decepticons. Stay on high alert for rodents and birds!" he cackled. Annabelle, Prowl, and Ratchet glared with a fierceness only a Decepticon could best. "Heh...heh...I thought it was funny?" he gulped.

"Well it's not." Prowl said "How would you feel if we were laughing at you?"

Ironhide cleared his throat. "...Right. Sorry..."

"That wasn't nice," Annabelle pouted.

She made his spark sink more. "...I...I'll be more careful next time. I won't poke fun at him anymore." Ratchet, satisfied with Annabelle's scolding, started working on Jazz. He started with the worst ones first, which were the new scratches from the eagle hawk's talons. He carefully cleaned the areas first before welding the deep areas shut. He sealed the superficial areas with special solution before wrapping them properly. He put the special solution on the raccoon scratches before wrapping them with new fabric.

"There he should be fine now." Ratchet said.

"Thanks Ratchet." Prowl said.

Annabelle took him into her arms. "Aww, poor little fella."

"I think you're in for a big surprise when he gets his old body back," said Ironhide.

"What do you mean?" Annabelle asked.

"He's not like the sweet little sparkling you see now," said Prowl. "He's more like your, what are they called, rappers."

"He loves music of any kind. He's our top saboteur. He fell in love with your culture. He absorbed your so called 'street talk' and 'rap'," said Ratchet.

"...O-Oh..." She looked at Jazz with disappointment.

"He's still a very kind, fun mech. He saved me from the workaholic I used to be," said Prowl. "He knows just how to get under your plating and cheer you up. He taught me how to 'lighten up' as you humans would say."

Ironhide laughed. "Ah, so many occasions when he could get the whole base going. He's even gotten Prime to laugh." Annabelle smiled at the cute little mechlet happily secure in her arms. He sighed and cuddled closer to her in his sleep.

"Sleep well, Jazz. I want you to get better so I can see you're true form."

"Alright, I'm going back to base now," said Ratchet. "I've been gone too long. Who knows what both sets of twins have caused by now."

"Thanks for everything, Ratchet." Prowl said.

"No problem. You're a fellow soldier and a friend. Ironhide, I'll keep in contact and we can figure out how to arrange things."

"Right. I'll run up some ideas of my own too," he replied.

"Bye," Annabelle smiled as she watched Jazz sleep. The group of three watched him leave until he turned out of sight. Ironhide then noticed that Prowl was covered in dirt.

"Wow, Prowl. You're usually such a tidy-bot. What did you do? Get stuck in the mud?"

"Huh? Oh...must have happen when me and Annabelle tried to save Jazz."

Annabelle looked up at him. "Oh my... You need a bath."

"Ironhide, you have a wash rack I can use?"

"No." He smiled widely. "Will and Annabelle usually take care of that for me."

"What?"

"Ever since I was appointed guardian of the Lennoxes, Will's been taking care of any necessary cleaning. Annabelle's always helped since she was three." Annabelle was grinning just as widely and mischievously at Prowl. "Humans can reach the hard to reach places anyways." Ironhide added, his smile getting bigger.

"...Wh-what about..." Prowl blushed deeply. "...Privacy...?"

"Aw c'mon! There was hardly any of that back on Cybertron, unless you were a high ranking officer. There's no shame. Besides, this is a farm on the outskirts of town. There're no nosey neighbors on the lookout for a giant mechanical being washing on the driveway."

"But..." Annabelle gently laid Jazz down on the berth. She found a blanket and covered him with it.

"It feels really good," she smiled. "A nice scrub down on the inside and a cool, refreshing rinse on the outside. You'll LOVE it." Ironhide was almost purring at the mention of it.

"...B-But..." If Prowl was human he would have been blushing.

"It's better than having to drive back to base every time. Sometimes the driveway gets so muddy it defeats the purpose."

"PLEASE Prowl? It doesn't hurt."

"Okay..." Annabelle almost squealed and raced off back to the house. Prowl was still unsure as he looked around the farm. Ironhide put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be so tense. I promise you you'll like it."

"Really...?"

Ironhide laughed. "Really. You'd be surprised what humans can do. It will help deepen your bond with her too," he added. At that moment Annabelle came out of the house dress in her swimming suit. She was carrying the biggest bucket the family had. It was full of soap, wax, towels, and a scrubbing mitt. Prowl was starting to get unsure again. "Relax," Ironhide said. Annabelle brought over the hose and emptied the bucket. She squirted the soap into it and then started filling it with water. Prowl slowly took in air from his intakes. Ironhide could only laugh. He was acting like a sparkling.

"Okay, I'm ready," smiled Annabelle. Prowl couldn't help but gulp. Ironhide had to laugh outright.

"It's not funny, Ironhide."

"Aww, why so nervous, Prowl?" Annabelle asked as she came up to him.

"I...I never got washed by others before. Not since I was a sparkling at least..."

Annabelle giggled. "Aw, that's okay. No shame in admitting your shy."

"How about I show you how it's done?" said Ironhide as he transformed into the Topkick and pulled over to the concrete.

"Wow Ironhide, you are a bit dirty." Annabelle couldn't help but say with a laugh. He just happily awaited her.

"Watch, Prowl. I promise you you're in good hands." Annabelle smiled and went over to Ironhide. The first thing she did was take out all the foot mats. She set them aside and poured a bit of the soapy water over them. As she scrubbed the mats, Ironhide waited patiently. Prowl watched, still bit unsure. Annabelle left the mats to dry and came over to Ironhide with a brush broom and dustpan. She proceeded to sweep out the interior, making sure to get all the bits of dirt and debris out. Ironhide shook a bit.

"What's wrong?" Annabelle asked. He just laughed a bit. She smiled and giggled herself. "I didn't know you were ticklish, Ironhide." He shook a bit more as she finished up sweeping his back seat. "There we go. Sorry, Ironhide. I never got to do you by myself. I'll try not to be as gentle next time."

"No, that's just fine Annabelle." She smiled at her guardian before going over to the supplies again. Prowl was slowly relaxing as he watched. She took some interior cleaner and soaked the towel with it. She climbed inside Ironhide's front seat and started scrubbing away at dust and grime. Ironhide's engine rumbled with the equivalent of a moan. Annabelle smiled as he almost purred under her touch.

"I didn't know I could make you melt so easily," she laughed.

"Oh...there's only one other woman that can...lower my guard so easily..."

"...Hmmm," Annabelle smiled. "I bet you miss Chromia a lot huh?"

"...Whenever she's away, yes. She should be getting back to base soon." Annabelle smiled as she finished wiping off the last few nooks and crannies. She climbed back out and stepped back. Ironhide transformed and carefully sat down on the concrete driveway. She turned on the hose and started to spray him with the water. Prowl was still watching. She sprayed it as high as it could go to try and get the rest of him wet. "Now that just won't do, will it," he smiled. He promptly picked her up, hose and all, with squeals of delight. He set her down on his shoulder and she just smiled as she poured the cool water down the rest of his body. She smirked and squirted his face. Ironhide laughed. Prowl smiled a bit, seeing how relaxed the two were. Annabelle looked at Ironhide expectantly and cleared her throat. "Alright," he smiled as he set her down. She set the hose aside and dipped the scrubbing mitt into the soapy bucket water. She placed it on her hand and went back over to her guardian. She promptly sat on his leg and started scrubbing.

* * *

It took a while and some help from Ironhide, but Annabelle got him clean. "Ready to give it a try Prowl?" Ironhide asked. He took a deep breath.

"Okay." Ironhide got up, spilling water from his joints. He moved out of the way so Prowl can come over. He shook himself dry, making it rain over the shed for a brief moment. Annabelle couldn't help but laugh. Prowl sighed. He transformed and pulled up to the driveway. Annabelle smiled and started to do the same thing she been doing to Ironhide. Prowl wriggled a little as she swept him out. Annabelle laughed.

"Seems you're ticklish too." Prowl immediately tried to stop, both from embarrassment and to keep still for her. Annabelle couldn't help but smile. She went back over and got a fresh towel damp with the interior cleaner. Once she started to scrub on the inside he relaxed completely. Prowl sighed happily, resting on his shocks. Annabelle could only smile. "See, it's not so bad."

"You are right." Prowl said. Ironhide watched with a smile. Annabelle set the towel aside and gave Prowl room to transform. He sat down gracefully as Annabelle brought over the hose. Prowl twitch his door wings for a bit. She started to squirt him with the water. He jumped and his door wings lowered and twitched in agitation. "It's cold!"

"Sorry." Annabelle said.

"Prowl's sensitive about the temperature of the water." Ironhide said.

"Oh... Well...there's really nothing I can do to change the temperature. The water comes out the way it is..." Ironhide thought for a moment as Prowl shivered irritably.

"Maybe you can't do anything, but I can..." Ironhide disappeared inside the shed. Prowl and Annabelle looked at each other, wondering what Ironhide was thinking of.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know you had a particular preference."

"D-Don't...apologize... You didn't...m-mean any harm... N-Now...you know..." His door wings went up a little as the sun started to dry off the cold water. Ironhide came back out with a device and a spare hose coupling.

"Ironhide...?" Annabelle asked.

"This should adjust the water temperature more to his liking. I came up with the idea when I was experimenting with my cannons. I've never needed to use it." He gives Annabelle said items. She shrugged and went over to the spigot on the side of the house. She turned off the water, unhooked the hose, and then put Ironhide's invention in place. She put the spare house coupling on the end and reattached the hose. She turned the water back on and walked back over to the driveway.

"Want to try it again, Prowl?" she asked. He turned to Ironhide and then back to her.

"I suppose it's better than nothing." Annabelle only smiled, spraying the water on herself first.

"Oh...nice and warm." She turned the water on Prowl. Prowl sighed in content, his door wings raised up happily. Annabelle smiled as she got him soaked. He held her up in his hand so she could spray his head and shoulders.

"Don't forget my door wings." Prowl said to her.

"Of course not," she smiled as she climbed up his arm and stood on his shoulder. She sprayed the warm water on both sensory panels. Prowl moan happily. "Geez, you got dirt caked on these wings," she sighed as she turned the spray to a harder setting. She sat down on his shoulder and sprayed into the crevices and gears. Prowl closes his optics and moan again. Annabelle smiled. "Wait until I start actually washing them." Prowl just sighed happily. She stood and climbed down. Once she was down on the driveway she got the scrubbing mitt soaked with soapy water again. She sat on Prowl's leg and worked her way up.

* * *

When she got to his door wings, he moaned happily and completely relaxed. Annabelle and Ironhide smiled. "Hey, what's going on out here?" Will asked as he came outside.

"Hey Dad!" Annabelle said with a smile as she scrub more of Prowl's door wings. Prowl sighed and opened his eyes. He stared at Will.

"We're introducing Prowl into the family bath time," said Ironhide.

"Oh?" Will said.

"Yep!" Annabelle smiled.

"Oh, Annie, Prowl's license plate came in the mail."

"Good," she smiled. "We can put them on, once he's dry."

"Hello, Will," Prowl said.

"Hey Prowl. How you like it?" Will asked.

"Very much. You're daughter is quite good."

"She had lots of practice."

Prowl smiled. "Annabelle...could you go down a little. There's one spot I can never reach."

"Okay, where?" Annabelle asked.

"A few inches from where you are...no...a little farther...right...There..." he sighed in content. Annabelle smiled as she started working on the other door wing. She was careful with this one cause it was the door wing with the scratch. She moved up to his head and got the back of it. She made sure to get Prowl's chevrons. She was careful, guessing that they were as sensitive as his wings. She could hear Prowl's engine rumble like it was purring.

She giggled to herself. "I told you you'd love it." Prowl only smiled. "Alright, all done." She climbed down and got the hose. She squirted all the soap off with the warm water.

Prowl sighed happily. "Thank you, Annabelle." She smiled up at him as she started picking up the supplies.

_'Brother...Brother it's urgent.'_

"Prowl!" Ironhide shouted as he came over to him. "I'm getting an urgent message from Optimus. Megatron's at the base with Starscream and the others."

_'Brother, hurry. It's Meg...AHHH!"_

_'Barricade!'_

"Prowl, let's move. They need our help."

"My brother needs me..."

"What about me?" asked Annabelle.

"Can you stay here and watch over Jazz?" Prowl asked.

"I can't go with you?"

Ironhide knelt down to her. "Annabelle, it's dangerous. Megatron is not a little punk ass Decepticon. He can hurt you. He almost killed Sam all those years ago. I can't let anything happen to you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." He put a hand on her shoulder. He ruffled her hair with a finger. "Please stay here and watch Jazz? He'll want to come help. Keep him here, okay?"

"...Okay... I'll stay here..." Ironhide smiled at her.

"Annabelle, I know you'll take good care of Jazz. Be safe alright?" With that, Prowl transformed.

Ironhide pat Annabelle on the shoulder and transformed as well. "Let's go!"

Annabelle watched them leave with a sigh. "Come back in one piece, okay?"

* * *

Back at base, the battle was hot. Everyone was fighting and giving it their all. Barricade was proving himself to all the Autobots. He was fighting off Starscream and Rampage by himself. "You are some traitor, Barricade." Starscream sneered.

"I was...never one of you..." he exclaimed as he held Starscream back. "I...joined...to save...my brother..."

"Your brother was a weakling."

"He was NOT!" he shouted as he kicked Starscream away. He shot at Starscream's legs.

"AHH! You worthless Autobot!" Rampage pounced Barricade to the ground. Barricade growled and went to throw him off. Rampage struck him, maiming a door wing. Prowl swerved on the road as he felt it.

"We're almost there," said Ironhide.

"Sideswipe!" called Optimus. "Cover Barricade! He needs help!"

"Right on it!" He skated over and knocked Rampage unconscious. With one swipe of his swords, Rampage was dead.

"You won't get ME so easily," glared Starscream. Starscream easily kept the two at bay.

"Show no mercy, my fellow Decepticons!" cried Megatron.

Starscream growled and he and Sideswipe locked together. Barricade took the opportunity to help the silver twin. Soon Prowl and Ironhide arrived. They screeched to a halt and transformed. Ironhide went raging into to battle.

"Optimus!" he cried as he ran over to help the Prime fight off Megatron.

"Are you alright?" Prowl asked as he rushed over to Barricade. The ex-Con was badly wounded and out of breath, but still fighting.

"I'm fine..." Barricade said.

"You look like you could use some help," Prowl said. Together, the three Autobots pushed Starscream away. Starscream sneered as his wings and leg were injured. He lumbered off to lick his wounds. Optimus and Ironhide were giving Megatron a run for his money.

"Every battle is the same. Why don't you give this up? We could rule like we did before," Optimus was saying as he kept Megatron at bay.

"Never."

"Then you leave me no choice!" Optimus replied as he pinned Megatron to the ground. Ironhide aimed his cannon at Megatron's head.

"Any last words?"

Megatron smirked. "Just one," he said as he looked back at his ranks. "Skywarp!" Optimus and Ironhide scanned the area at the ready. Out of nowhere Skywarp tackled Ironhide out of the way.

"Hey groundpounder!" Skywarp said with a smile.

Ironhide growled as he fought Skywarp. "Decepticon punk!" Megatron took the opportunity to gain the upper hand on Optimus. He kicked him and they tackled each other to the ground. The Autobots that did not trust Barricade sneered and teased him as he helped Sideswipe and Prowl fight. Prowl would glare at them.

"Heh...gonna have your little 'Con buddy fight for ya?" sneered Gears.

"How do you know he isn't gonna turn around and kill you? He's probably spying on us!" whined Sunstreaker. Sideswipe glared at his twin.

"You think I would be fighting beside him?" he glared at the yellow lambo. Sunstreaker glared and then sighed.

"I trust your judgment," he said, going off to fight elsewhere. The other Autobots still teased and glared warily.

"And now the final blow! All these years of vengeance!" cried Megatron as he jumped onto Optimus, pinning him to the ground. He drew his sword with a sneer. "This is all too familiar," he smirked in a low tone. "Only now, you get to see your death come swiftly." Optimus tried to fight back, but he was very weak from the battle and Megatron had him pinned. Barricade noticed Megatron as he sounded a battle cry.

_You saved my life..._ _Now I can exchange the favor..._ Barricade turned and rushed over.

"Brother no!" Barricade pounced on Megatron.

Megatron growled and kicked him off. "You TRAITOR! You robbed me of my victory! Prime was mine!" Optimus slowly stood, waiting to make a move if he needed to.

"Y-You'll never...h-hurt anyone...with your...tyranny again..." Barricade growled as he tried to push Megatron off of him. Prowl ran over to help his brother.

** "**How DARE you show your face to me again! Die like the scum you are Traitor!" he cried as he brought his sword to bear.

"Brother!"

"MEGATRON!" Optimus cried as he tackled Megatron to the ground. He punched his face a few times until he fell unconscious with Starscream's name on his lips. Barricade watched with fading optics as the sword lay impaled in his chest.

Prowl ran up to his brother. "Barricade!"

He only coughed up energon as Optimus ran over. "Barricade... Barricade...you...you shouldn't have... I would have been able to defeat him..." He knelt down next to the ex-Con. All the Autobots watched in awe. Prowl was looking all over for Ratchet.

"RATCHET!" he cried as he made his way over.

"...I...I...c-couldn't let..._**-coughs up energon-**_... M-Megatron... w-win..."

Optimus carefully lifted up Barricade's head. "You have proven yourself yet again, Barricade. You are truly one of us. The rest of the Autobots can bear witness," he said with a smile as he noticed all the 'Bots staring. Prowl started to get worried and scared, he didn't want to lose his brother.

"RATCHET!" called Ironhide as he came over too. Barricade coughed up some more energon.

Optimus sighed worriedly. "Hang on, Barricade." Ironhide scanned Barricade's injuries.

"It's bad, Optimus. We have to get that sword out."

"Let's wait for Ratchet. It might be keeping him alive right now." Ironhide nodded.

"Hang in there, kid."

"What's the emer-... Holy Primus!" Ratchet bent down and carefully examined Barricade. "This isn't good. That sword is going to have to come out. Hang on, Barricade. This is probably going to hurt." He took a careful grip on the sword and slowly pulled it out. Barricade screamed in pain, Prowl was the most worried about his brother. He rushed over and watched worriedly. He pushed past the pain in his spark and sent comfort through their brother bond. Ratchet quickly transformed his hands and started blocking off lines.

"Ironhide, go and get some supplies and a transport from Medbay. Now!"

"Right!" He transformed and raced inside the base. Prowl watched worriedly as Barricade looked up at him with weak optics.

"...B-brother...I...t-tried..."

"It's okay Barricade..."

He coughed as he looked up at Prowl. "Barricade...take it easy...you're in no condition to be talking."

"Rest, brother... You'll be okay..."

"How's the kid?" Ironhide said as he returned.

The other Autobots were chasing the Decepticons away. "And don't come back!" cried Mudflap.

"Yeah, pussies!" agreed Skids.

"Not good." Ratchet said. "Please place parts down here, Ironhide."

Ironhide placed said parts next to Barricade as Ratchet went to work. He noticed how upset and scared Prowl was. He gently placed a comforting hand on the SIC's shoulder. "Don't worry, Ratchet will save him." Prowl just nodded sadly. Ironhide could hear the quiet whispers of the others and the NEST soldiers with them. Prowl watched worriedly. Ironhide gave his shoulder a squeeze. "On the bright side, everyone trusts Barricade now. They're all talking about it."

"Optimus, help me get Barricade inside." Optimus nodded and with Ratchet's help, carefully lifted Barricade onto the transport. Barricade moaned in pain. "Okay, let's go." Optimus and Ratchet took him back into the base. Prowl tried to follow.

"Easy Prowl," Ironhide said.

"But..."

"Let Ratchet work. We can go see him later." Ironhide led him over to the Autobots gathering up. "They're waiting for orders from their second," Ironhide said. Prowl, still worried about his brother glanced towards the waiting Autobots. They all stood at attention, some tending to others' injuries.

"You all...fought bravely..."

They just looked at him. "Hey!" called Sideswipe. "How's Barricade?"

"Yeah, how's he doing?" asked Sunstreaker. The rest of the Autobots voiced the same question in their own way. Prowl was unsure what to say. Ironhide gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"...I...I don't know... R-Ratchet is working on him..."

Ironhide squeezed his shoulder. "Alright, everyone. Fall in. Back inside for rest and repairs." Everyone went inside. As soon as they were inside Prowl broke free of Ironhide and rushed to see Barricade. Ironhide just smiled a bit. Prowl rushed inside just as immense pain went through his spark. Barricade was screaming as all his readings were red hot.

"B-Brother!" Prowl nearly cried out and tried to run to his brother.

"We're losing him! Wheeljack!" Optimus had gently placed his hands on Prowl's shoulders.

Ratchet worked fast to clamp and fix more lines and replace parts. "Get a high grade transfer started now!"

"...AHHH!" Barricade gurgled.

_'B-Brother! D-Don't leave me!'_

_ '...Prowl...I...I...can't...'_

_'Yes you can! I-I don't want to lose you again!'_

_ '...I...It's hard...'_

"Barricade, stay with me!" Ratchet shouted.

"The high grade line is in!" replied Wheeljack. Prowl was floored, falling to his knees as Barricade's spark cried out to him.

"Prime! Get Prowl out of here!"

"Come on, Prowl," he said as he knelt down to him.

"B...BARRICADE!"

"Get him out!" Ratchet cried as he injected more anesthetic. He put a solution that would force Barricade into a coma like state.

"Come on, Prowl. Let's go... He'll be alright..." Prowl started to cry heavily. "Easy, Prowl. Come on..." Optimus led him away, keeping a comforting hold on him, Barricade fell into a medically induced coma while Ratchet and Wheeljack worked.

"PRIMUS! It practically got his spark!" Ratchet growled. He worked quickly to infuse Barricade's weakened spark with energy as he worked on repairing the casing.

"No wonder why Prowl's in such an uproar." Wheeljack said.

"I had to get him out. He would have gotten hurt from their spark bond. I hate to separate him from his brother..."

"We have to focus and get Barricade better. Prowl will be alright, especially with Prime."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (set sometime after ROTF Movie verse) Annabelle Lennox is sixteen and excited about getting her first car. What happens when the first car turns out to be an Autobot? Especially one that's new to the whole Guardian thing.

"blah" – Normal human speak  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speak  
'_blah_' – Comm. Speaking  
_blah_ – thinking  
_**Blah**_ – flashbacks

There's a First Time for Everything  
By Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 10

In Optimus Prime's quarters, he had Prowl sitting down on a couch. Prowl's frame was shaking from crying. Optimus had him in a comforting embrace. "Easy, Prowl..." Optimus brushed Prowl's spark with his bond he had with all the Autobots. "He'll be alright, Prowl. You know he will in Ratchet's hands."

"...But..."

"It's alright to be worried about him." Prowl rested against him in a very un-Prowl like way. Optimus smiled solemnly. "It's okay. Take all the time you need. We'll go check on him in a little while." Prowl nodded slowly still resting his head on Optimus.

"...Would...Would you...feel this way...if...if Megatron...died...?"

"In a way." Optimus said "It still saddens my spark that he turned out the way he is." Prowl nodded, liking the answer. "I'm sure your spark feels lighter about Barricade becoming one of us. At least you were able to turn your brother." Prowl nodded again. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah...sorry about before Prime..."

"It's alright. I would expect no less. He's your brother. I know Bumblebee or Ironhide would have been the same if their human companions were in danger." Prowl nodded again. "Let's go get some energon. Maybe Barricade will be stable afterwards."

"Okay..." Prowl and Optimus left his quarters and headed to the Recreation Room.

Bumblebee was hanging out there as well. Bumblebee came over. "Hey Prowl, feeling okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah."

"I heard about Barricade trying to come help with the battle. He alright?"

"He...he got hurt trying to protect Optimus..."

"...Oh...hurt bad..."

"Thank you, Bee." Prowl nods.

Bumblebee put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry..."

"Ratchet and Wheeljack are taking care of him."

"We're going to go check on him later."

"I hope he pulls through. I'm sure he will with Ratchet helping him."

"We all do." Optimus said.

Bumblebee nodded. "Well, I should get back to my family," he said as he finished his energon. Prowl smiled as he waved goodbye to Bumblebee.

"Tell Sam and the others I said hello," said Optimus.

Bumblebee nodded and left the room. Prowl finished the last of his energon. "Can we go check on my brother now?"

"We can try." Optimus said.

"That's enough for me," Prowl said as he stood. Optimus smiled and stood himself. Both left the Recreation Room and went to Medical Bay.

* * *

Ratchet was still working on Barricade. Everything looked as good as new, but his chest was open. He was still in a comatose state with two lines coming out of him. One line was an energon IV and the other sent pulses of electricity to his spark to keep him alive. Wheeljack kept an optic on the computers showing his vitals while he waited for Ratchet to give him orders. Ratchet was working hard on getting Barricade's internal systems connected and running as well as repairing delicate internal plating. There was a soft knock on the medical bay doors. "Wheeljack, could you see who that is? I'm a little occupied."

"Sure Ratchet." He went to the door and opened it. Prowl and Optimus were standing behind it.

"Hello," he said happily. "Ratchet's still working on him, but he's much better now."

"That's good. See Prowl, nothing to worry about."

"Is it alright if I see him?" He could feel a more steady pulse from Barricade, but it was still very weak.

"Hey Ratch, should I let Prowl in?" Ratchet looked up from his work.

He stared at Prowl. "Things are much quieter now, I suppose it won't hurt." Wheeljack smiled and let Prowl in.

Optimus followed him, checking Barricade for himself. "Keep me informed. I know the rest of the Autobots want to know how our newest member is doing." With that, he left. He knew Prowl wanted to be alone with his brother. Prowl found a seat close enough to his brother but out of Ratchet's way. He watched intently as Ratchet worked.

"He's going to be okay now, Ratchet?" Prowl asked.

"Only time will tell. It's up to his spark now." Prowl nodded a bit. He cleaned his hands on a towel before transforming his hand back to normal. "Primus guide him. I've done all I can. It's up to him. I have to be honest with you, there's a twenty percent chance he won't make it. Megatron's sword nearly pierced through his spark."

"Please, don't tell me the odds..." Prowl said softly "I know..."

"I'm sorry, Prowl," Ratchet said with a hand on his shoulder. "You're welcome to stay with him as long as you like. Having family nearby will help."

"Thanks Ratchet..."

He smiled. "You're welcome. Don't forget to take care of yourself if you need to. Wheeljack or I will keep an optic on him." Prowl nods a bit.

Ratchet left the Medical Bay. "Wait for me, Ratch," Wheeljack said. "I need an energon break as well." Once the two left Prowl move his chair a bit closer to his brother and gently took a hand into his.

_ "C'mon, Barricade. I need you. I lost you when I was little... I don't want to lose you again..."_ Barricade didn't move or answer at all. He looked peaceful, like he was sleeping. Prowl sadly watch his brother's motionless frame. Every other Autobot in the base went about their routine. Ironhide went back to the Lennox farm and reported to Annabelle. Bumblebee stayed with Mikeala, Sam, Wheelie, and baby Carly. Those on base went about their duties. To Prowl, everything was still. There in the Medbay seemed like a bubble with no movement while the base moved quickly around him. He was hoping and praying to Primus with all his might that his brother would pull through.

* * *

A week went by and Ironhide brought Annabelle and Jazz back to base to see Prowl. He had not been home at the farm at all. Prowl had hardly left Barricade's side that week. Annabelle and Jazz had gotten very worried, so Ironhide decided to take them for a visit. He brought the two into the medical bay when they got to the base. Prowl was sitting by Barricade's side, holding his hand. He was silent and his intakes were slow. His optics looked dull. Jazz and Annabelle came over to him. "Prowl?" Annabelle asked her guardian.

He didn't acknowledge her presence. "...Barricade...please..." Jazz came over and climbed up on Prowl. He clicked worriedly at him. Again, Prowl didn't acknowledge.

"Slaggit Prowl!" yelled Ironhide. He did a basic scan. "You haven't had any energon in a whole earth week! You're not taking care of yourself!" Prowl just sighed sadly.

_"Prowler... Prowler please...come on... Let's get some energon okay?"_

"I... I can't leave him..."

Jazz clicked._ "Prowler...you're...you're killing yourself... Please...? He'll be alright."_

"...He needs me... I can't leave him... I have to stay with him..."

"Prowl...Prowl you're scaring me..." Annabelle said worriedly.

Ironhide growled and did the only thing he could think of. "Come here!" He grab a hold of Prowl's door wing "You're getting some energon!"

"HEY! THAT HURTS!" Annabelle watched wide eyed.

"It's for your own good."

"Let me go, Ironhide! He's my brother! I can't leave him!"

Annabelle and Jazz followed. "C'mon, Prowl. He'll be alright for a little bit."

"You don't understand!"

"Please, Prowl. It'll be alright. Calm down. Ironhide? Could you at least let go of his door wing?"

"If he promises not to run off."

Annabelle nodded. "Prowl...please go with Ironhide? For me?" she begged as Ironhide slowly let go. Prowl looked unsure as he slowly looked back over to where Barricade laid. "Please, Prowl. You need to take care of yourself. We all love you too. Barricade doesn't want you to worry yourself sick. I know he would want you to be taking care of yourself. He'll be alright for a little bit." Prowl sighed. "Please...?" Annabelle asked again. Jazz clicked and chirped in agreement. Ironhide stood at the ready.

"We will come back right...?" Prowl asked.

"You're really worried about him, aren't you?" Ironhide asked. Prowl nodded. Ironhide put a hand on shoulder. "...Prowl... He'll be alright. If he's survived this long, he'll be okay." He sighed. "You need to take care of yourself. If don't, Barricade won't have anyone to wake up to. I know you want to be there for him. You MUST take care of yourself first. I'm surprised Ratchet hasn't forced you into recharge and force fed you energon." Prowl looked sadly at the floor. Ironhide clapped him on the shoulder. "It's alright, Prowl. Come on. Some energon will help you feel better." Prowl nodded a bit. Annabelle and Jazz smiled as they headed to the Recreation Room.

* * *

Once in the room, Ironhide went and got Prowl a cube. "Now, drink it slowly. You haven't had any in long time. You don't want to overload." Prowl just nodded. Annabelle smiled as he slowly drank the cube. Jazz climbed up and nuzzled Prowl's shoulder. He only smiled as he took another sip.

"How's he doing anyway?" Annabelle asked.

"...He... He's alive..." he sighed. He finished off his cube. "Can we go back now?"

Ironhide smiled a bit. "Very well."

Prowl stood up. "I feel much better." He led the group back to medical.

* * *

In the Medical Bay, they found Ratchet checking on Barricade. "How is he Ratchet?" Prowl asked worriedly.

"Oh, Prowl. I was hoping you had moved. You've been standing over Barricade for a whole earth week. I was so close to forcing you to recharge and put you on an energon drip." Ironhide smirked, knowing his hunch was right.

Prowl smiled a bit. "I'm fine now. Ironhide and Annabelle convinced me to have some energon."

"Good. Well, Barricade is doing fine. He hasn't changed, but that's all up to him." Prowl look sadly at the ground.

Ratchet gave Prowl a quick scan. "Take better care of yourself. He'll pull through."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I know you've been praying. Keep hoping."

"So, he's been in a coma for a week?" Annabelle asked.

Ratchet nodded. "I've been doing what I can. That's why Prowl's been here." Annabelle nodded.

"We should go, and leave you alone," said Ironhide.

"We can give you some alone time with your brother," smiled Annabelle. Jazz clicked in protest. He didn't want to leave. He climbed up on Prowl's shoulder and wouldn't let go.

_"I'm here for ya, Prowler."_

"You don't have to stay, Jazz." Prowl said.

_ "I want to. I'm your best friend."_

"Very well." Prowl said with a soft smile.

Jazz patted Prowl's shoulder. "Let's go Annabelle." said Ironhide. She smiled and they all left. Ratchet retreated to his office. Prowl sighed and took hold of Barricade's hand again.

"C'mon, Barricade. I know you can do this." Jazz clicked, trying to tell Barricade the same thing. Blue optics slowly opened as his spark pulse went up. "B...Barricade?" Prowl asked, hoping he wasn't seeing things.

He shot up into a sitting position. "MEGATRON!"

"Barricade, it's okay." Prowl said as he placed his hands on his brother's shoulder "You're in the NEST's medical bay."

"I...I'm at base...?" he coughed weakly.

Prowl nodded. "You were offlined for a week." He coughed and winced. Prowl helped him lie back down. "You're alright now."

"...I...I'm sorry... I was...only trying to protect Optimus..."

Jazz clicked at him. _"You know it was because you wanted to prove yourself to Megatron."_

"He's fine because of you." Prowl said with a smile "You worried me sick though I thought I was going to lose you."

"...I'm sorry..."

Prowl smiled a bit. "It's okay." He said "I'm glad you're okay now." Barricade weakly smiled back. Jazz climbed down from Prowl and sat on Barricade's chest. He clicked happily. "Jazz is happy you are okay too." Prowl said.

"I figured as much." Prowl smiled again.

Barricade smiled back. "...So...how long until I'm out of here?"

"I don't know. Ratchet don't know you are awake yet."

"Oh..."

"Jazz, do you want to get Ratchet for us?" Prowl asked. He nodded and carefully climbed down. Prowl smiled as he watches Jazz disappear into Ratchet's office. Ratchet quickly came back out with Jazz on his shoulder.

"Well from what Jazz told me, it seems you're awake Barricade." Jazz immediately hopped to Prowl's shoulder. Barricade slowly sat up.

"Yeah. When can I get outta here?"

"We will know after I run a check on you." Barricade sighed, anxious to get out and make up for the week he missed. Ratchet came over and started to check on Barricade. He coughed and a little bit of energon came up. Ratchet looked a little concerned and check the readings on the machines. He did an internal scan. "I have good news and bad news."

"What's wrong Ratchet?" Prowl asked.

"The good news is you're healing well. You can be taken off support. The bad news is, your internal wiring is still sensitive. You need time to recover and get back to normal strength. I can't release you for another week at least." Barricade sighed.

"Well, we'll come visit when we can," Prowl said.

"Thanks..." Barricade sighed as he laid back down.

"You should be thankful you're alive," Ratchet said.

Barricade sighed. "Yeah..."

"As for you Prowl," Ratchet started "I suggest you get some rest. My scanners still show you're energy levels are quite low."

Barricade looked at his brother. "You were that worried about me that you didn't even rest?"

Jazz clicked at him. _"He didn't even MOVE for the whole week."_ Barricade's eyes flashed red for a moment. He took a good fist hit to Prowl's helm.

"Don't EVER do that again."

"That really hurt," Prowl moaned, holding his head. Jazz couldn't help but laugh. He was holding his little stomach.

"It had to, to knock some sense into your helm."

Ratchet grinned. "Save's me the trouble."

"Glad to help."

"Now Prowl, either you rest here, or your quarters that's in the base cause I don't want you to drive all the way back to the Lennoxes in the state you are in." Ratchet said.

"...Annabelle will worry..."

"Don't worry." Ratchet said "I'll comm. Ironhide so he can pass the word to your charge."

Prowl sighed. Jazz climbed up onto Prowl's shoulder. _"It'll be okay, Prowler. Why don't you stay here with Barricade? You two can keep each other company while you're stuck here."_

Prowl sighed again and nodded a bit. "I guess..." Jazz smiled. He nuzzled against Prowl. Prowl sighed and laid down on a berth next to Barricade. Ratchet unhooked Barricade from all the life support machines.

"Okay now the both of you rest."

Jazz clicked and whirred. _"I'll make sure of it, Doc Bot."_

Ratchet smiled. "I know you will, Jazz." The silver mechlet smiled as Ratchet went back into his office to let the two mechs sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (set sometime after ROTF Movie verse) Annabelle Lennox is sixteen and excited about getting her first car. What happens when the first car turns out to be an Autobot? Especially one that's new to the whole Guardian thing.

"blah" – Normal human speak  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speak  
'_blah_' – Comm. Speaking  
_blah_ – thinking  
_**Blah**_ – flashbacks

There's a First Time for Everything  
By Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 11

It took two more days of rest and energon, but Prowl was finally released to go back to the Lennoxes. "I better get home. Annabelle needs to stop taking Ironhide to school."

"Very well." Ratchet said.

Barricade sighed. "I wish I could go with you..."

"We can't have you damaging yourself. I take it you're getting that 'cabin fever' as the humans call it." Barricade nodded. "Hmm, I might be able to do something about that." He started doing scans on Barricade. "Well... You can finish your recovery period at the Lennoxes."

"...Really?"

"IF you promise to rest and stay in your quarters there. I'll have Ironhide keep an eye on you to be sure. If you feel well enough to drive." Prowl smiled from his place near by. Barricade sat up and was eager to get off the berth. Prowl came over to help his brother. Barricade welcomed the help as he stood up. He pushed Prowl's hand away.

"Let me try on my own."

"Okay." Prowl said. Barricade carefully walked forward. He did not wobble. He stood straight on his own with a little cough. Prowl smiled again. Jazz clicked happily on his shoulder. "Alright, you're both clear."

"Thank you, Ratchet," said Prowl as they left.

* * *

"Can you transform okay?" Prowl asked when they got outside of the base.

"Yeah..." he said as he slowly transformed into car mode. "A little weak still, but I'm fine." Prowl smiled as he place Jazz on the ground before he transformed himself. Jazz climbed into the passenger side and both drove off. Barricade followed behind Prowl, wanting to be careful.

* * *

Back at the Lennoxes, Annabelle sighed. She had had a rough week at school. Ironhide could only protect her so much. He also had NEST duties every now and then. On mission days he could only drop her off. She sighed again until a sound of some engines came from outside. She smiled to see a familiar TransAm and cop car pulling in. She practically ran over to the shed as they pulled up to it. "You're back!" Prowl smiled after he let Jazz out so he can transform. Jazz went over to Annabelle and climbed up onto her shoulder. She smiled and patted his head. "I missed you too."

"Are you alright, Annabelle? How has school been going? I know it's been rough taking Ironhide instead of me."

"Well..."

"If it's hard to talk about I understand." Ironhide came out and saw them.

"Ah, so you're back. Feeling better Barricade?"

"...Mostly. Ratchet said I could finish recovering here."

"Then why don't you come inside and rest?"

"Can I at least sit outside? I've been on a berth in the Medbay for a week and a half. I promise I'll take it easy."

"Very well for a bit."

Prowl smiled at him. "You were practically dead, Barricade. We're just worried about you." Barricade nodded and went over to a familiar tree. He slowly and carefully sat down under it. He closed his eyes with a sigh, glad to feel the sun on him.

Ironhide turned to Annabelle. "You alright, youngling?"

"...I guess..."

Prowl looked at Ironhide with worry on his face. _'She had a rough day today. I could only pick her up and drop her off. All of her peers made fun of her today. A few of the cheerleaders were calling her bad names.'_

_ 'I see. Don't worry Ironhide, I'm here now.'_

_ 'I wish I could scare those students senseless.'_

_ 'You know Prime don't allow that.'_

_'I know...but it's been very tempting...'_ Prowl knelt down to Annabelle.

"You should have no more trouble. I'll be able to take you now. My brother still needs to rest up for the rest of the week, so we can't have the police on our side. However, I'll be able to stay in hologram form to protect you." He put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry you have to endure going to the same school."

"If I could, I'd have stopped this nonsense," Ironhide said with a clenched fist.

"Thanks you guys. It means a lot." She sighed. "I'll just have to learn to deal with this. High school people suck. I'm glad I have friends like you." Both mechs smiled at her. She smiled back. Prowl reached out a hand and picked her up.

"Let's go check on my brother, hmm?" She smiled up at him with a nod. He walked over to the tree and tried not to laugh. Barricade was fast asleep, leaning up against the big, hearty oak tree. "Ironhide!" Prowl called back.

"SHHH! Prowl, just let him sleep there. He IS resting like he's supposed to. He'll be alright."

"I suppose you're right," he smiled.

"He looks kinda cute," Annabelle giggled. Jazz chirped in agreement. Prowl carefully sat down and set Annabelle on his thigh. Jazz settled in Annabelle's lap.

"Do you not have any friends at school?"

"…Well…there is Mrs. Epps's kids."

"Your father's military friend?"

"Yeah. We grew up together. All six of us."

"Six?" Prowl asked, optics wide.

"Yeah, Mr. and Mrs. Epps's have five kids. I have a few classes with Keisha and Sheniqua. They're my age."

"I see. That must be comforting."

"It is. Michelle, and Monet started Junior High this year. Fred is in fifth grade. I know if Fred were more my age, he'd want to do what Ironhide did."

"I see. He's protective even though he's younger, huh?"

"He takes after his dad and he grew up around us girls," she smiled.

"So your males are protective of their females as well."

"Especially if they know them like family." Prowl nodded. Annabelle sighed and nestled more comfortably against Prowl. He smiled down at her. She continued to prove why Ironhide was so attached to her. He closed his optics and a young, eighteen year old boy stood in front of them. He was dressed in a white shirt, dark jeans with black sneakers, and a leather jacket. His hair was in a normal cut and dark brown in color.

"Annabelle?" the teen asked. She turned and looked at him.

"Who are you? You're hot." Prowl laughed out loud.

"Anne, it's me," the teen smiled.

"…Prowl…?"

"What do you think? How about this following you around school?"

"I'd say, HELLO new boyfriend."

"I hope I didn't overdo it. I just used the internet to analyze your teenage culture."

"Great job," she smiled.

"I'm glad," he said before disappearing.

Annabelle smiled up at Prowl. "I can't wait for school tomorrow."

"Really? Why is that?" Prowl asked with his own smile. Annabelle just giggled.

"Oh! That's reminds me. We got to get your license plate on." Annabelle said. As Annabelle headed inside to get said plate, a familiar yellow Camaro pulled up.

Sam and Mikeala got out as did Wheelie. Mikeala reached into the back and gently took baby Carly out along as her baby carriage out of Bumblebee's back seat before the young scout transformed. Bumblebee smiled at his family as they met Annabelle at the door. "Hey Anne." Sam said with smile.

"Hi," she smiled. "Did my parent's invite you over for dinner? On a school night?"

"School night for you maybe." Sam said.

"Oh yeah," she smiled. Carly cooed at her. "Hi cutie," Annabelle waved at her. Mikeala smiled as Carly giggled. Annabelle let them inside before going in herself. "Mom. Dad. Sam and Mikeala are here."

"Oh. Good. Dinner will be about another half hour or so," smiled Sarah.

"Great," smiled Annabelle. "I finished my homework earlier. Can I visit with them for a bit?"

"Sure Anne sweetie."

She smiled. "Let's have a seat in the living room." She led them to said room like a good hostess.

"You've grown into such a lady," smiled Sam.

"Yeah. I'm sure boys are staring after you all the time," Mikeala said. "I remember when you were just a little girl. You were adorable then. Now you're a cute teenager," she smiled. Annabelle smiled at the complements here older friends were giving her. She led them to a couch and sat down on the floor next to them. Sam helped Mikeala set up a blanket play area for Carly. Mikeala sat down on the couch with a sigh. "She's a lot of work..."

"But she's worth it," smiled Sam as made a funny face at the little baby. "Yes you are." Carly cooed happily and giggled at her daddy.

Annabelle came over with a rattle and started playing with her. Carly giggled and flailed her hands and feet. She tried to reach out and grab it. "You're so cute," Annabelle smiled. Carly giggled again. Annabelle smiled and gave her the rattle. Carly clasped it in her hands and immediately stuck it in her mouth. "You just have to feel how it is and taste it huh?" Annabelle asked her.

"You're smart when it comes to babies, Anne," said Sam. "How did you know that babies stick things in their mouths to learn about them?"

"I can't ignore my child development class."

"Oh," smiled Mikeala. Carly let go of the rattle and started to fuss and cry.

"Dinner's ready," smiled Sarah.

"Looks like it's time for someone else's too," smiled Mikeala as she bent to pick up Carly as she let out a wail. Sam fished a bottle out of the diaper bag and a canister of formula. She went into the kitchen. "Is it okay if I feed her at the table?" Mikeala asked. She rocked Carly a little bit to get her to calm. "Daddy's getting dinner," she cooed as Sam mixed up the formula and put the bottle in the microwave.

"That's fine." Sarah said with a smile. They all sat down at the table Sarah had set. Sam came over with the warm bottle and handed it to Mikeala before sitting down. Will came into the room and smiled. Will came into the room and smiled. "Time to eat, dear," smiled Sarah. "Anne, you want to say Grace?" Sarah asked as everyone sat down.

"Sure," she smiled. Everyone except Mikeala held hands and prayed. She was busy feeding Carly. Everyone started eating. "Good as always, mom," smiled Annabelle. Mikeala set the empty bottle down and put a burp blanket over her shoulder. She laid Carly down on it and started helping her digest the formula.

* * *

Outside, Ironhide had came out of his shed with some energon cubes for everyone. Barricade and Prowl were sitting on the couch. "Eat up everyone," Ironhide smiled. Bumblebee smiled. Wheelie was drinking his small cube. "How have you been, Bee?" asked Ironhide.

"I'll tell you," Wheelie said "He's been a nervous wreck since the baby came home."

"...Wheelie..." the yellow youngling whined.

"Well you were."

Ironhide just laughed. "I felt the same way when I realized I was a guardian to a baby girl."

"Really...?"

"Really. I was always afraid I'd kill her. It took me awhile to get used to things. I quickly became her favorite babysitter. I slowly fell in love with her and adopted her as my own. I was part of the family and she was part of mine. All of us learned that she was actually safest around me."

"...Sparkling... She's like your own sparkling," said Bumblebee.

"And she will continue to be, until you have one of your own. Until Chromia comes home to stay and I can finally have one. Although, you'll never stop loving them like one."

Barricade laughed. "My, Ironhide. Didn't know you were so mushy." Ironhide playfully glared at him.

"I'm feeling the same way, as well. I'm beginning to understand why we've lived here for so long and become so close to these humans." Jazz clicked on his shoulder in agreement. Prowl petted Jazz on the head. He leaned into his hand. He looked down at Prowl's energon and started to climb down. He stood in Prowl's lap and tried to get some of the half drank cube. He reached in a little too much and fell into it with irritated clicks and chirps. Prowl reached in and gently pull Jazz out. "You should have asked for some, Jazz not take a bath in it." He said with a smile.

He chirped and whirred angrily at him. _"Don't you think I know that!"_

Prowl sighed sadly. "I'm sorry." he said.

_ "I wanted to try and get some myself, slag it!"_ Jazz fought his way out of Prowl's grip and sulked off.

Prowl sighed sadly, doorwings hung low. "I...I don't think I'm hungry anymore." he said as he placed the left over cube down and head off in another direction.

"Prowl wait!" Bumblebee called.

"No, Bee. Let them solve it on their own. Jazz is just sensitive about his current size. He's had two incidents already while he's been here. Neither of them have been good. Actually, three if you count what I did. Jazz didn't mean to hurt Prowl's feelings and Prowl didn't mean to ignore him."

"Geez...and I thought I had it bad," said Wheelie.

Barricade sighed. "He'll be alright. Only his pride is hurt."

* * *

Jazz sighed irritably and sat down on a log sitting outside the garage. He looked up at the pile of logs he was sitting on the bottom of. _"Stupid slaggin' size!"_ He was temped to kick the logs out of anger. He knew if he did, he'd end up hurting himself more than anything. He sat there and sulked. _"I wish Ratchet'd hurry up already..." _He was too busy sulking to see Prowl leave the shed, transformed into the Trans-Am and drive off. He felt the pain in their bond and hopped down. He thought about what he had just said. His spark sank. He had really sounded awful and hurt Prowl's feelings. He immediately started looking around for him. He looked into the shed and only saw the others but Prowl was no where to be seen. _"Anyone seen Prowl?"_ he asked frantically. Everyone looked at him.

"He left after you did." Wheelie said.

_"I gotta find him! I need to apologize before he does something bad!"_

"Hang on, youngling. I'll take you," said Ironhide as he set his empty cube aside. "Barricade, I know you can keep things together here. Tell Annabelle if she comes looking."

"I will, Ironhide. Bee and I will keep Wheelie in line."

"Hey!" Bumblebee just smiled at the toy truck. "Listen, uh, I hope ya find 'im."

_"Me too…Primus I feel awful…"_ Ironhide pat Jazz on the back.

"It's alright, youngling. We all make mistakes." He took Jazz into his hand and walked outside. He set Jazz on the ground and transformed. He partially untransformed an arm to help Jazz inside. Jazz settled uncomfortably in the driver's seat. "Calm down, Jazz. We'll find him," Ironhide said as he drove off. He followed Prowl's signature while Jazz used their tight friendship.

* * *

Prowl did not really know where he was going. He was just driving. He was more upset than ever. Not only was he upset by the current fight him and Jazz just had, but he drudged up what happened to Annabelle. He should have been there to help her! It didn't matter that he had been too weak still. He drove onto a back road and just followed it. He didn't know it was leading him to the other side of town._ Barricade…I should have protected you from Megatron…_ He finally couldn't take it anymore and pulled over to the side of the road. He sat there and settled on his shocks. He sighed and let recharge take him.

Ironhide drove along. "Why in Primus would he be heading this way? There's nothing on the other side of town."

_"Oh man…this is all my fault…"_

"Yes and no. Fights between friends usually stems from a misunderstanding. It is your fault because you could have just told Prowl. It's partially his fault for not noticing and for poking fun at you. You know he was trying to joke. He wasn't really trying to hurt you."

_"__Yeah…I know that NOW…"_ Jazz sighed and moaned sadly as he stood up to look out the window. _"Where the slag could he be?"_

"Take it easy, Jazz. No need to get so upset about it. We'll find him, I know. Prowl is not the type to run away." Jazz only nodded and tried to settle down in the seat. Ironhide turned to the side a bit to let a cop car pass him by. "I guess they patrol around here often."

_"__Yeah, I guess so…"_ Jazz replied, not really interested in the local police doing their routine.

The police car saw Prowl sitting there and pulled over to the side of the road behind him. Prowl was too deep in recharge to notice. The cop got out and checked the car. He noticed the temporary plate taped in the rear window and that no one was inside. He wrote down the plate number and went back into his car. He ran a check and found that the temporary plate was recently expired. He came and checked the car again to be sure no one had been around it or recently left it. "Well…looks like you've been abandoned here, buddy." The cop didn't notice the Autobot symbol or think anything of it. He went back to his car and called for assistance. He put in an order for an abandoned, expired license car. "…Yeah, it's parked on the side of the road. We need to get it moved. There's heavy traffic between towns on this road." He hung up the phone. He looked towards the car. "I hope someone comes to claim you at the Lot. It'd be a shame to let a good car like that go to waste." The tow truck pulled up just as the cop finished checking the car for any signs of human contact.

"Nice car. You sure there's no owner?"

"Well, there was some expired registration. That temp is expired too."

"Alright. Let's hitch it up." The cop nodded and watched the tow truck driver get in front of Prowl. He was still too deep in recharge to know what was going on. The driver hooked him up and hoisted him onto the back of the truck. The cop waited for the truck to continue down the road toward the other side of town before following him.

Ironhide and Jazz pulled up to the spot a few minutes too late. "He was here. His signal was right here."

_"What if something happened to him? I can still feel him but I can't feel what he's feeling. He probably fell asleep or something. What…What if someone took him?"_

"C'mon. We'll have to alert the others. It's getting late and they'll be getting worried. We'll need Will and Annabelle's help. If someone took him, we'll need to file a report. We'll need Prowl's registration and licensing to help find him."

_"__…I…I hope no one took him…"_

"Me too. Let's head back." Jazz settled worriedly in the driver's seat as they drove back.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (set sometime after ROTF Movie verse) Annabelle Lennox is sixteen and excited about getting her first car. What happens when the first car turns out to be an Autobot? Especially one that's new to the whole Guardian thing.

"blah" – Normal human speak  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speak  
'_blah_' – Comm. Speaking  
_blah_ – thinking  
_**Blah**_ – flashbacks

There's a First Time for Everything  
By Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 12

The next morning, Prowl awoke to the crushing of metal as well as other sounds associated with an Impound Lot. He was unsure how or why he was here. One of the first things that came to mind, where was here? He sleepily looked around. There were tow truck drivers and traffic cops all around. There was some early morning risers coming to get their vehicles. He saw one of the cops walking past him so he decided to speak. "Excuse me..." He said calmly. The cop nearly jumped. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"What in...a talking car? I must be hallucinating. Better go get my morning coffee..." The cop shook his head as he walked away. Prowl sighed sadly, sinking on his shocks. His logic center told him that he should've guessed the outcome. An unsuspecting human cop that didn't know about Autobots would not believe in a talking car. He sighed and scanned around for a sign to tell him where he was. He soon spies the sign he was looking for.

He pulled up the name on it and compared it to the maps and navigation. _How the slag did I get on the far end of town so far from the Lennox's? _He then remembered his careless driving. _I must have gone further than I thought in my brooding last night. _He then got worried. No one knew where he was.

* * *

Back at the Lennox farm, Ironhide was talking with Will and Barricade. Annabelle was trying to calm Jazz down while Sarah looked for the new license plates and registration papers. Mikeala and Sam had gone last night after Ironhide came home with the news. Bumblebee and Wheelie would have helped, but the needed to stay with Mikeala and Sam. The two couldn't help because of baby Carly. Jazz was clicking up a storm. "Easy, Jazz. It's alright. We're going to go find him, okay?" Annabelle soothed as she held him in her arms. He was still sticky from last night and dirt had clung to him in some spots. His bandaging on his arm was coming off too. Annabelle looked at Jazz. "How about nice bath? That will calm you down."

_"I don't want a bath...I wanna find Prowler..."_ Annabelle pet his helm and carried him inside to the shed.

"At least you'll feel better." She looked around for some medical supplies and found some. She led Jazz out to the patio and set him down with the supplies. "Stay here a sec, okay?" she said as she pat him on the head. She brought over the hose and a bucket full of cleaning supplies. The hose still had Ironhide's heat attachment on it. She carefully took the sticky bandage off and started squirting him with the warm water. She let it gently cascade and drip down his body. He stared at the concrete between his legs sadly. He winced as the warm water got into the raccoon scratches on his arm. She grabbed a hold of his arm and held it still. "I gotta get all that energon out of it." He just sighed sadly. His empty tank grumbled at him and he started to whimper. "Hey, it's alright. We'll get you some energon before we leave," she smiled as she set the warm water aside. She got soap on the sponge and started gently scrubbing him off. Jazz started to cry as Annabelle scrubbed his helm. "Oh...did I get soap in your optics?" Jazz shook his head. "Aww...you're still upset huh?" she said as she set the sponge aside. Jazz nodded. "Aww, it's okay, it's okay," she soothed as she pulled his soapy chassis against her. "It'll be alright." Jazz nuzzled into her. She smiled at him. "How about we get you washed off and dried off, then you can hug me all you want, okay?" Jazz nodded. She sat him back down on the patio and rinsed him off. She took a big towel and wrapped him in it as she dried him off. After he was dry, she redid the bandage on his arm. "There we go, good as new." She took him back into her arms and rubbed his back as he cried his little optics out in worry. "Don't worry, we will find Prowl."

She stood with him, holding him against her like a child. She comforted him and spoke encouraging words to him as she walked over to the group. "Alright, we're ready to head out," said Ironhide.

"See, we're going to find him." Annabelle said.

"You alright, Jazz?" Ironhide asked.

He shook his head, not really moving from his spot against Annabelle. "Don't worry, runt. We'll find my brother. He hasn't gone far, I can sense it. Besides, he never runs away. He just finds a quiet, secluded spot to think things over. I was always able to find him when he was upset. We'll find him now. Hey, runt, I'm talking to you," Barricade said as he came over. Jazz just stay in Annabelle's hold. Barricade knelt down and stared Jazz in the optic. "I promise you we'll find him. Keep your chin plating up." He pat Jazz on the head before standing up.

Annabelle walked towards Ironhide as her mother and father got in. Sarah put the license plates and registration papers in the back seat. She looked at Jazz. "You want to ride in Barricade or Ironhide?" Jazz hug Annabelle. "You can stay with me. I'm asking you cuz I'm riding where you ride."

"I'll be leading us since I have the closest bond to him. I can sense him better than Ironhide," said Barricade. Jazz pointed and clicked at Barricade. "Alright then, hop in," the cop car said.

"Mom, Dad, Ironhide. I'm staying with Jazz and he wants to ride in Barricade."

"Alright. You do what you feel's right," said Will. Annabelle smiled and walked over to Barricade. Ironhide closed his doors and waited for Barricade to take off. The cop car made sure Annabelle and Jazz were securely fastened before driving off towards the country road.

"We're off to find him, okay? It'll be alright. Try and get some sleep, you'll be alright. We'll find Prowl," Annabelle soothed as she held Jazz in her lap like a baby. She rubbed his helm and around his ear fins. He still whimpered a little bit, but his favorite show of affection was slowly calming him into recharge. The fact that he hadn't had any energon in almost twenty hours helped too. Annabelle smiled as he nuzzled close and fell asleep. She kept a hand on his helm to keep him asleep and feeling secure. "Poor guy, so upset over a fight."

"He hardly recharged." Barricade said.

"Awww... He must have been upset all night... Poor thing..."

"We'll find my brother, Annabelle."

She sighed. "I hope so...I'm worried too..."

* * *

It took an hour, but they soon pulled over to where Prowl had last been sensed. Barricade put all his sensors on high alert and used his spark to fuel his search. Ironhide was trying to figure out where Prowl could have possibly gone in the ten earth minutes it had taken for him and Jazz to arrive at this spot last night. _Brother, where in Primus are you? _"We've got to hurry!" Barricade suddenly exclaimed. "I know where he is!"

"Really?"

"Yes. Let's go, Ironhide." He started up his engine and waited for Ironhide to get behind him. He sped off further down the road as Ironhide followed.

Annabelle smiled as they drove along. She rubbed Jazz's helm as he slept. "See? It's alright now. We've found him."

* * *

They drove until they got into town. "This is the whole other end of town. Hardly anybody ever comes here, unless you're passing through."

"He's here. Just one more mile. I can feel him!"

"So why is Prowl here?"

"I don't know. He must have gotten lost or something. We'll ask him."

Ironhide came in over the radio as they pulled up to an Impound Lot. _"Why the slag are we here? Wait...Prowl's HERE?"_

"We don't know."

_ "Yes, Ironhide. He's here. I'm not sure why, but he's here." _The group parked outside in the customer parking. Sarah got out, gathering up the license plate and the registration. Will came with her in case military ownership came into play. Ironhide waited outside. Annabelle gently set Jazz down on the seat to let him sleep. She carefully closed the door as Barricade formed a human hologram. Barricade, Annabelle, Will, and Sarah all went inside and headed towards the cars. They look at all the cars, trying to find the familiar black Trans-Am. Barricade found him in one of the back rows were newer arrivals were. _"Brother!"_

_"Barricade...?"_

_"Thank Primus you're alright. Jazz has been worried sick."_ Barricade's hologram patted the hood of the car.

_"Jazz...?"_

_ "He's been very upset about your fight. He feel's it's all his fault."_

_"It wasn't his fault...it's was mine..."_

Barricade smacked the hood with his hand. _"It was BOTH of you..." _Prowl sighed.

Barricade sighed too. The Lennoxes came rushing over. Annabelle hugged Prowl's chassis. "Oh God... I thought something had happened to you."

Will smiled. "Hey, Prowl. A word of advice would be not to go wondering off like that."

"I'm sure you've learned that the hard way. You won't be sulking off again, now will you?" Sarah smiled as she patted the roof.

"You most certainly will NOT," glared Barricade. Prowl sighed again.

"C'mon, Annabelle," said Will. "Let's go inside and get him home."

"Okay dad."

Sarah flashed the papers. "We'll get you home soon enough," she smiled as she followed Annabelle and Will. Barricade gave Prowl a pat on the hood.

"Please don't scare us all like that again. I don't want to lose you again. I thought we came to an agreement that neither of us would do stupid things again?"

"I'm sorry..."

"It's alright. We all make mistakes, but let's try to keep the needless worry to a minimum. You'd better save some worries for Jazz. You two need to figure out your misunderstanding and apologize to each other for fighting."

Prowl sighed again. "Yes, I suppose so."

* * *

Inside, the Lennoxes waited in a line of four people. Annabelle sighed anxiously. "Calm down, Anne. It shouldn't take long, okay?"

"Next," called the lady at the window.

"See? The line's moving already," said Will.

Annabelle still sighed as the man in front started to argue with the attendant. "What do you mean, one thousand dollars? I HAVE insurance."

"You have two unpaid parking tickets and some repeat violations."

"I shouldn't have to pay that much. I had no place else to park." Annabelle rolled her eyes.

"Have patience Anne. Some people just don't understand why tickets and violations pile up on them. A lot of them don't like paying for something they don't think they did any wrong in," said Sarah.

"Some people only want to obey the law when it's convenient for them," added Will. "In a perfect world, people wouldn't be that way." Annabelle nodded and tried looking at the posters on the walls.

* * *

Outside, Barricade noticed some attendants passing close by. _"I've gotta scatter. People are coming."_ With that, Barricade "disappeared".

The two attendants passed by and patted Prowl's back end. "Sweet, vintage ride."

"Yeah, it's a pity it got towed. Some people just don't know how to take care of their things."

"Or obey traffic laws. That car was abandoned on the side of the road."

"Yeah..." One of the attendants came close and started inspecting Prowl's hood.

"Hey, Tom, c'mere. Check this out." The other attendant came over. "Look at this. They got a sweet symbol in the middle of the hood here."

"Yeah, that's a symbol I never seen before. I wonder what it means?"

"It's pretty wicked. It's probably from a neat new sports gear company. Or a drag racing gang."

"Ooo, that could mean money."

"Or a sweet decal for my car. Hang on. I got some stuff in my employee locker. Let's see if we can get it off."

"I dunno... We're here to watch cars, not mess with them."

"We're the only ones on watch duty right now. Besides, if this baby was abandoned. It's probably gonna get scrapped anyway." Prowl was very surprised just hearing what they were saying.

He tried to create a hologram to scare them off, but he was too weak to do so. He started to talk and scare them off that way. "Hey! Get away fro-..." He didn't get to finish his sentance as the other guy hit a power switch under his hood while he was looking around.

The other attendant returned. "Boss didn't see me." He set a tool box down on top of Prowl's hood and started looking through it.

"I don't know about this Tom."

"Just hush and let me work. Lemme see if it's just inset and pops out." He took one the larger flat head screwdrivers in the box and started to try and scrape it out.

A traffic officer came out with Sarah and Annabelle. Will had stayed behind to sign the necessary papers. Annabelle watched the two attendants with rage. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY CAR!" Sarah watched Annabelle approach them with her own rage.

"Crap! I told you we'd get caught!"

"You two are SOO fired! Never work near this town again!" cried the traffic officer. "You two can get inside your car and check it while I go turn these two in." The two attendants were forced away. Annabelle wiped off Prowl's hood with her hands.

"Oohh, they didn't hurt you did they?"

"No, Annabelle. Just a superficial scratch or two. I'll heal fine."

"You'd THINK they'd do a background check for goodness sakes!"

"Easy, Anne. We get to take him home as soon as your father gets back."

"Oh…" Annabelle sighed as she further inspected the insignia to be sure nothing was wrong. "Don't people notice an Autobot symbol when they see it?"

"Not everyone knows about us, Anne." She just sighed.

"Well, I can give you a good rinse and put some gunk on the scratches. Once we get home, I'm putting your plates on too. That way, this will NEVER happen again."

"Is…Is Jazz alright?" Prowl asked.

"…He's sleeping inside Barricade. He's upset about your fight, but mostly alright."

"Good. I feel awful about this mess."

"Don't, Prowl. Humans make their fair share of mistakes too," said Sarah. Annabelle nodded.

Will came over with a sigh. "Well, let's go home already… This has been an emotionally draining morning."

"Yes…for all of us," agreed Prowl.

"Can I drive him home, Dad?"

"Sure. Be sure to put the plates in the window for now. We can't have a repeat on the way home." Annabelle nodded and took the plates from her mother. She climbed into Prowl's back seat and took off the temporary license. She set the metal plates in the back window, propped against the top of the back seat. She got out and climbed in the driver's side.

"How about you sleep on the way home and I drive?"

Prowl sighed. "Sounds good to me…" She smiled at him as he fell into recharge. She turned the ignition and backed him out of the lot. Will and Sarah walked back over to Barricade and Ironhide. Both climbed inside Ironhide.

"Okay, Hide. Let's go."

"About time," he grumbled as he drove off. Barricade followed with Annabelle driving Prowl behind him.

* * *

Once back at the farm, Sarah and Will went inside. Barricade transformed and watched as Annabelle got out. "Pull over to the driveway, I'll go get the water and some stuff for the scratch." She disappeared into Ironhide's shed.

"You alright?"

"…Fine…"

"You sound tired, couldn't sleep last night?"

"…Not really…I must have dozed off somehow…but…"

"Well," smirked Barricade. "Look who it is…" Jazz's small form came walking out. He looked worried and guilty as he came over. Barricade knelt down and picked him up, setting him on Prowl's hood. He nuzzled against him, clicking apologies.

_" This never would have happened if I hadn't acted like such a sparkling…"_

"It was my fault too. I should have paid more attention to you and not made fun of you."

_"I'm really sorry, Prowler…"_

"Me too…" Jazz's tank rumbled. "You still haven't had any yet."

_"I was too worried about you…"_

"C'mon, Jazz. I'll take you into the shed and get you some." Jazz nuzzled against Prowl.

"Go on. I'll be inside once Annabelle's done."

_"Okay…"_ Barricade took the silver mechlet into his arms and disappeared into the shed as Annabelle came out.

"Alright, let's get you cleaned up." She set the medical supplies down and ran over to the hose, bringing it over. "It should still be warm. We haven't taken the heater off yet." Prowl sat very still on his shocks as she rinsed off the dust and grime from the impound lot. She made sure to get into the tight places too. "There," she said as she turned off the water. "That should feel better." She took a towel and dried off his hood before going over to the medical supplies. She carefully put a solution on the scratches and rubbed it in. "All better," she smiled. She cleaned up the supplies and set it aside. She took the license plates and carefully put them on the front bumper and the back. "Okay…" she sighed. "You're all set." She stepped aside as Prowl transformed.

"Thank you, Annabelle." He walked into the shed as she smiled after him.

"There, you should feel much better now," Barricade said as Jazz drank his cup of energon. Jazz nodded.

"Hey Jazz," Prowl said as he came over and sat down next to him.

"Annabelle get you cleaned up?" Ironhide asked from his desk.

"Yeah." His tank rumbled as well. "…Guess I need some too."

"I'll get it," smiled Barricade. He stood up and went over to the dispenser.

"Thanks, brother."

_"Prowler?"_

"Yes, Jazz?"

_"Promise me you won't run off anymore? What if a Decepticon came after you?"_

"I won't go off like that anymore. Barricade will kick my aft," he smiled. Jazz couldn't help but laugh. Prowl laughed too.

"Here you go."

"Thanks, Barricade." Jazz set his empty cup aside and crawled into Prowl's lap. He settled there happily and fell asleep. Prowl could only smile down at him as he drank his cube. "I guess he didn't sleep well last night. I'll be happy when he gets his body back."

"I know he will be too. Though I'm sure he'll be just as much trouble."

"No doubt about that," smirked Prowl. He set his empty cube aside and watched Jazz. "He was always trying to force me out of the base or out of my office." He smiled at the memories. "If it weren't for him, I would be the stiff, boring, tight aft workaholic everyone thought I was."

"Tell me who and I'll-…"

"No, Barricade. It's fine. Let the other 'Bots think of me as they will. I know I can be boring and hard to get along with sometimes. Besides, I've got friends like Bluestreak and Jazz to set them straight."

"…Friends…"

"You've never had any?" Prowl asked concerned.

"Not even among the Decepticons…"

"Well…I know Bumblebee and his human friends count themselves as your friends. Jazz too."

"…Yeah… I hope the rest of the base will think so…"

"I know Optimus considers you as one of us. He'll keep everyone in line."

"…Yeah…"

"You don't have to go to base if you don't want. Ironhide already said he'd make room for us. You can stay here."

"I appreciate that. It makes me feel a bit better about choosing the wrong side."

"The past is past, Barricade. You're an Autobot now with new friends. Don't worry about it." Barricade nodded and picked up Jazz's cup and the empty cube. He put them back over by the dispenser before sitting down next to Prowl.

"It feels good to belong again." Prowl could only smile. Barricade smirked. "I'll be annoying you a lot more now. It will be just like old times again."

"Careful, terrorizing the Second in Command can get you into trouble quickly," Prowl said with his own smirk.

"Oh, but big brothers are exempt from that rule."

"Oh no they're not."

"Yes they are," Barricade said as he playfully punched Prowl on top of his head.

"That's going to get you brig time."

"You can't brig your own brother."

"Watch me." Both just stared at each other before bursting into laughter. "Well, I suppose things won't be so dull anymore."

"Nope. If you want, I can help you out sometimes. Like keeping Jazz and the four twins in line."

"That'd be nice when I'm on duty at the base."

"They won't know what hit them…"

"Jazz might…but he's not nearly as bad as the twins are." Barricade only smiled. He looked down at Jazz sleeping contentedly.

"I'm glad you had a close friend to keep you company."

"Me too." Jazz cuddled closer in his sleep. Prowl smiled a bit again.

"He's like a sparkling," said Barricade.

"Just don't call him that when he wakes up. We don't want a repeat of what happen yesterday."

"I won't. I just mean, he's clingy."

"He won't be when he get's in his old body. He's my best friend," Prowl shrugged.

"Hopefully I'll have one soon."

"You will." Prowl said.

"...Well, I'll always have you anyway." Prowl smiled a bit. Ironhide couldn't help but smile as he overheard. It was mechs like Barricade that gave him hope for the rest of the Decepticons.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (set sometime after ROTF Movie verse) Annabelle Lennox is sixteen and excited about getting her first car. What happens when the first car turns out to be an Autobot? Especially one that's new to the whole Guardian thing.

"blah" – Normal human speak  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speak  
'_blah_' – Comm. Speaking  
_blah_ – thinking  
_**Blah**_ – flashbacks

There's a First Time for Everything  
By Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 13

A week later, it was Monday. Annabelle pushed her alarm clock off with an annoying sigh. She still wasn't looking forward to going back to school. She just knew the latest gossip would be about her and that party. She got out of bed and trudged off to the bathroom to get ready. Prowl was excitedly waiting outside in car mode. Annabelle stared at herself in the mirror as she washed up. She started to shiver a bit, the party still fresh to her. She didn't really want to go back to school. "Annabelle? Are you up?" her mother called.

"Yeah!" she answered back. She sighed heavily and finished washing up. She walked over to her closet. She jumped when a black shape came up to the window and tapped on it.

"It's okay, it's just me."

"Sorry, Ironhide. I was remembering...you know..."

"It's going to be okay Annabelle." Ironhide said "Remember Prowl's going to be there to watch over you."

She walked over to the window and looked into Ironhide's optics. "I hope he can... I just... It's all over school... E-Everyone hates me..." Ironhide reached a hand through the window to her. She hugged it and nuzzled against him. "...Wh-What do you do when someone does something like this?"

"Exile or death. We live a long time, too long to let someone like that live in our society."

"Oh... Do you...you ever forgive people?"

"We try to. He hurt you, he should be the one begging you." Ironhide growled. "If I could do it our way, I'd have him serve a sentence in one of your prisons for a long time..."

"...Yeah..." she said as hugged his hand closer. He gently curled his hand around her.

"Everything's going to be alright, Annabelle."

"...I hope so..."

"You'll get through this."

"Annabelle! Hurry up honey or you'll be late!"

"You heard your mother. Everything is going to be okay. Go on, Prowl is waiting for you."

"...Okay..." she said, nuzzling against his hand before he let go. Ironhide smiled a bit at her. She smiled back. He turned away, letting her get dressed and ready.

"Jazz, I said you can't go. The humans will see you." he heard Prowl say.

_ 'But Prowler...' _he whined. _'I want to go! Don't leave me here alone.'_

"Jazz, you won't be alone. My brother and Ironhide will be here."

_'But...I want to protect Annabelle too...'_

"I have an idea," smirked Barricade.

"Oh?" asked Prowl.

"How about disguise him somehow?"

"But Jazz can't take an alternate mode."

"Well…we can still hide him."

"Oh, I have an idea," smirked Ironhide. "I'll be back."

_'__Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like this?'_

"Well, you'll have to like it if you want to come."

_'__…I'm just worried for her…'_

"I know you've become close to her. It's hard not to. I hope I can protect her as well as Ironhide has her whole life."

_'__I know you'll do a good job, Prowler.'_ Jazz smiled. Prowl "smiled" back.

"Prowl, I want you to be safe okay?"

"It's a building full of adults and hormone raging teenagers. It can't be that bad, Barricade. It'll be MUCH easier than taking on Decepticons."

"Still, I know a few of those punk teenagers. They can do bad things to nice cars."

"…That may be true…but I think I'll be fine."

"Okay, Jazz, this is for you," smirked Ironhide as he returned with Annabelle.

"You're going to look so CUTE," she squeaked. Jazz stared horrified at what Ironhide was holding out to him. In between Ironhide's big fingers was a gutted out teddy bear backpack. It was modified to fit Jazz like a costume. Prowl couldn't help but laugh and so did Barricade. Jazz clicked angrily at Ironhide and Annabelle.

_ '__There's no way in the slaggin PIT I'm wearing that thing!'_

"Then you can't come with me," Prowl said, trying not to laugh.

_'__But…it's…'_

"It's the only option Jazz," smirked Prowl. Ironhide just smiled widely at the little mechlet. Jazz stared at the backpack again. He gave a pout, clicking in aggitation. "I guess Jazz don't want to go then." Prowl said.

_ 'But... Do I HAVE to?' _He pouted up at Prowl, pleading to let him go anyway. Ironhide took the opportunity to grab him, force him into the bear costume and back away.

"Awww," Annabelle smiled.

_'No fair...'_

"You're safer that way, Jazz," said Prowl, snickering.

"There's a lot of nerds, geeks, and bullies that would try to dismantle you and or break you," Annabelle said as she rubbed his helm. "This way, you can be my little body guard. Prowl can't protect me all the time since he has to pretend he's a student there."

_'...But...I'm fuzzy and cute... I look ridiculous... This is ruinin' my cool vibe, man...'_

"But I know you want to protect me. I think it's sweet," she smiled as she kissed his helm. He "blushed". "You can keep the head part off until we get to school." He smiled up at her as she took him into her arms. Prowl transformed back into car mode and activated his hologram. He opened the passenger door for Annabelle. She set Jazz and her backpack in the seat. "Prowl, you're MY car. It would look silly if my new boyfriend started driving me to school in my own car."

"I suppose that is a bit illogical." He disengaged his hologram and opened the driver side door.

"You can 'sit' in the backseat, like I'm picking you up for school."

"Alright. You're more of an expert on human high school culture." He reengaged the hologram to sit behind the driver's seat. He adjusted the seat belt around Jazz and then clicked Annabelle's around her. Prowl started out of the driveway as Will and Sarah waved them off. Annabelle took deep breaths and hugged herself to keep her from shaking. "Are you alright?" he asked as they drove along.

"…I…I hope this works…"

"I know you're still very much affected by this psychologically, but I will do everything I can to assure your safety."

"…Yeah…" Jazz clicked worriedly at her. He reached out a fur covered hand.

"You should put your hands on the wheel and at least appear to be driving, Annabelle. It will look illogical."

"…O-Oh…right…" she replied as she nervously placed her hands on the steering wheel.

"You would prefer Ironhide be taking you…" Prowl said sadly.

"Huh?"

"You don't feel safe around me…"

"No, it's not that…I just…don't feel safe at school…" Prowl's hologram hugged her around the front seat.

"I will protect you as best I can. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"I appreciate it, Prowl, I do. I'm just…"

"It's alright to be afraid, even our kind becomes frightened." Annabelle laughed.

"You cannot be speaking like that, Mr. Spock."

"What? Who is that?"

"He's a logical guy on Star Trek. He speaks all proper like and everything."

"Oh…I thought I was more like that Sherlock Holmes person."

"Him too," Annabelle laughed. "If you expect to be a high school teenager, you have to talk more loosely. You cannot talk proper or you'll be labeled. Nobody would believe that I am dating a brainiac who speaks properly and logically."

"So…I should talk more like Jazz?"

"Yeah…"

"Al-Alright… I'll try." Annabelle smiled, a little more at ease now. "We're here, Miss... I mean, we're here, Anne."

"That's sounds better."

"Thanks, Anne," he smiled.

"Oh, you're going to fit in great," she smiled. She pulled the teddy bear head over Jazz's head. She put her book bag over her shoulder and adjusted the strap comfortably before putting Jazz across her back. "You comfy?"

_'I can't see.'_

"You should be able to," said Prowl. "I noticed Iron-...uh Uncle Hide made eye holes just beneath the bear's eyes." While no one was looking, Jazz moved his paw covered hands up and adjusted the head a bit. "Better?"

_ 'Yeah, much.' _Annabelle smiled as Prowl walked with her to her locker. Prowl studied the atmosphere and surroundings. A few of the popular crowd whispered things about Annabelle with laughs. Prowl tried not to glare at them.

Keisha and Sheniqua came up to Annabelle. "Hey girl, what's with the new hottie?"

"Yeah. When did you get a boyfriend?"

Oh, about the same time I got my new car." She motioned them to come closer. "See, he's really another Autobot," she whispered.

"Cool! How'd you make yourself look so cute?" Keisha asked. Prowl blinks a bit surprised and unsure how to explain.

"Well...I just looked up the latest styles, ladies..." he smirked in a very un-Prowl like manner. Jazz tried to keep from laughing.

"Super realistic holograms," whispered Annabelle.

"Lucky lucky, Annie," smiled Sheniqua. Prowl blushed.

The bell rang. "Oh! Time for class, don't want to be late," said Annabelle as she got what she needed and closed her locker.

"Yeah. See ya at lunch, Anne."

"See ya in second period. Hopefully you too, cutie."

Annabelle just smiled as the two Epps girls left. "C'mon, Prowl." Prowl nodded.

The two walked in and sat down in the classroom. "Ooo, how'd you land such a guy?" one girl asked. "I thought you were still dating mister popular."

"Yeah, I thought you were afraid of a relationship."

"Dating a different boy already? You're quick." Everyone laughed as the popular guys and girls of the class called to her.

"Try not to let it get to you." Prowl whispered to her "They will stop eventually."

Annabelle sank in her seat. "Yeah! Little virgin girl! Hey, hottie, you better watch her. She'll dump as soon as you try and kiss her!" Everyone laughed again. Annabelle tried not to cry.

"Calm down class! That's enough." Prowl glared as a few them still snickered. The teacher cleared his throat and began the lesson.

* * *

In second period, there was much of the same. Sheniqua didn't like it. A girl passed a note to Sheniqua while the Geography teacher was pointing on the map. Sheniqua opened it and growled to herself. On the note were several phrases and jokes at Annabelle's expense. "Go ahead and add to it," smirked one of the girls.

"Please pay attention class."

Sheniqua glared at the girl and tore up the note. The geography teacher was talking about an area he was pointing to. "Mr. Roberts! Sheniqua was writing a note!" whined the girl who had passed it.

"Miss Epps, please bring it forward." She sighed heavily and brought it forward. It was in four pieces. The teacher took one look at it and threw it away. "You may sit down, Miss Epps. Annabelle, I'd like to see you after class." Annabelle sank more in her chair. Prowl glared at the students and the teacher. Annabelle found it hard to pay attention. Sheniqua and Prowl watched from seats around her.

* * *

After class, the other students snickered and made fun of her. She sunk in her seat as everyone filed out. Prowl stayed outside the room, waiting for her. Annabelle sighed as she made her way up to Mr. Roberts desk. Sheniqua had gone on to class. Jazz patted her shoulder, not being able to do much else so he could keep his cover. "Miss Lennox, have you talked to anyone about the events behind the hazing?"

"...M-my parents...a-and...friends..."

"I mean, have you told anyone here. Have you told a single teacher or even the principal?"

"...N-No..."

He put a hand on her shoulder, making her flinch away from the male contact. "Miss Lennox, this school should be a safe place to learn. All of the staff here is on your side. I want you to at least think about talking to the social worker."

"...I can't..."

"Whenever you're ready. If you keep it to yourself, the students will only continue to make fun of you."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Roberts..." She took a shaky breath and left the classroom. Jazz pat her shoulder again, clicking worriedly at her.

She took the bear backpack off and hugged it close to her, trying to hide her crying. Jazz hugged her closely. Prowl gently placed his hands on Annabelle's shoulders. "Your teacher is right you know." Prowl said gently to her.

"I...I can't... They're already on my case as it is... If I go to a principal or teacher...they'll have more to pick on me about... I'll be seen as weak, hiding behind authority figures. They'll think I can't stick up for myself..."

Prowl sighed. "I know the feeling." he said.

"...Really? You know what it's like to be a teenager?" she sniffled, starting to yell. "You know what it's like to be taken advantage of?" she raged. "You know what it's like to have the entire school against you and spread lies about you! You know what it's like to have your peers hate you for being a victim!" she shouted in his face.

Prowl sighed. "Not the teenage part no...but I know how it feels to have lies spread about you..."

"What?" she asked, still greatly upset but confused. The Autobots had picked on Prowl?

Prowl sighed again. "Many don't think I don't notice but I do..."

"...Wh-Who made fun of you?"

"Almost everyone except Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Optimus..."

"Bluestreak even?"

"Some times. He's a good kid but when he hangs with the terrible twos that's a different story."

"Oh..."

"They say terrible things behind my back."

"Terrible like me? They...they call me a...a... A whore..." she choked on the last word.

"They called me sparkless, workalohic, a mech with something up his aft..."

She laughed a little. "Well...you ARE a workaholic..."

"Not all the time."

"Maybe not..." She took a deep breath as the tardy bell rang. "Crap I'm late!" she said, practically throwing Jazz back over her shoulder and running to class. Prowl started to follow after her.

* * *

She rushed into her history class and sat down. She apologized to the teacher and then got out her notes and book. "Late to the party as always," snickered one of her peers.

"Your little 'girlfriend' ain't here to stick up for ya," one of the black girls said. Annabelle just sighed and tried to ignore them. Prowl finally caught up with her. He went into the class and sat down. A few of the clicky girls liked what they saw. He was cute. They didn't want Annabelle hogging Prowl all to herself. One of the girls passed a note to Prowl. Prowl looked confused as he saw the note.

The girl winked and blew a kiss at him. He opened the note. _Dump the almost virgin, flip flopper. Go out with a true woman. Dinner and a movie, cutie? _ It was signed with x's and o's. Prowl glared at it then at the girl shaking his head and crumpling up the note. She humpfed and looked away. One of the other girls shared a look with her. There was more than one way to score a guy and get him away from his girlfriend.

* * *

Lunch was even worse. Everyone was whispering things to each other in the lunch line. The cafeteria was in an uproar about her. Prowl stayed close to her. Jazz growled and clicked to himself. It took everything in his spark not to jump off her back and attack. Annabelle sighed. They were all being so immature, but it hurt. SHE was the victim and yet they were treating her like some sex crazed prostitute. They acted like she was the cause. Of course it wasn't Johnathan. He was the most popular boy in school and he was hot! Was being a virgin so bad? Prowl didn't like it himself. The lunch ladies gave her smiles, not really buying into the gossip. Annabelle sighed again, she just wanted this day to be over. She wondered if her parents ever suffered as badly when they were her age. A few girls snickered at her as she paid for her lunch and went to sit down. "It's going to be okay, Annabelle."

"Well lookie what we have here," smirked a girl as she stood up from one of the popular tables. "Little Miss Almost Virgin. I thought you WANTED to be with Johnathan."

"Just ignore them, Annabelle." Prowl whispered to her.

The rest of the table laughed with her as she sat down. Another girl from another table got right in her face as she walked past. She was one of the cheerleaders. "I can't believe Johnny dumped ME for YOU! You wouldn't even let him go to home base, let alone first base! What a scardey cat! You're such a loser!" She pushed Annabelle hard.

Prowl glared at the girl as he came over. "Don't touch her!"

"Hmm!" the girl smirked. "Why are you wasting your time with such a baby? Why don't you dump the scaredy cat and go out with a real woman like me?"

"Real women don't make fun of others." Prowl said. The girl glared and sat back down. Annabelle saw Keisha and Sheniqua waved at her to sit with them. "Come on Annabelle."

Annabelle stared at her tray. Keisha got up and came over to her. "C'mon, Annabelle. It's alright."

"You dumb girl!" yelled a black girl from another table. "Why you hangin with such a crybaby?"

"Yeah," agreed another one.

"She's my friend, that's why!" glared Sheniqua. A teacher monitoring the cafeteria walked closer. The girls sat back down at their table. Both Epps girls sighed heavily as they sat down at the table. Prowl helped Annabelle sit down and set Jazz next to her.

She sighed and stared at her food. "Annie?" asked Sheniqua. Jazz took the bear head off, whiring in relief.

_Sorry, it was getting hot in there._

"...Jazz..." Prowl chastised.

"Aww, so you've been hiding a little Autobot in there," smiled Keisha.

"I thought I saw the bear's head move..." smiled Sheniqua.

"He's so cute," smiled Keisha. "Can I hold him?" she cooed. Jazz clicked angrily at the size referencing.

"Huh?" Annabelle said as she looked at Jazz and Keisha.

"Jazz is upset about his current size." Prowl said.

"You mean he's not supposed to be this little?" asked Keisha.

"Don't ya remember? He was bigger," said Sheniqua. "Remember what daddy said about him?"

"Oh yeah."

"He's still cute though," smiled Sheniqua. Jazz blushed, clicking happily. Prowl smiled. Jazz happily let Keisha take hold of him, bear suit and all. "Annie...please eat your lunch," sighed Sheniqua.

"Huh?"

"Annie..." she sighed.

"Aww, you're just so cute. You're like a mini version of yourself. Nice disguise too. It's so you can keep an eye on Anne huh?" Jazz nodded.

Prowl smiled again. "Annabelle, lunch is half over. You need to eat. You require it for energy."

"...I...don't have an appetite." Jazz clicked worriedly at her.

"Aww, can't you talk?" asked Keisha. He pointed to his throat.

"Ah, so I see," said Sheniqua. "So, this is a temp frame huh?" Jazz nodded. Keisha smiled as she rubbed his helm. He smiled, still very much liking the attention.

"Annabelle, please eat," said Prowl.

"...I'm not hungry." Annabelle said.

"Annabelle...do we gotta force feed you girl?" Sheniqua said very seriously. Prowl just looked at Annabelle with an arm around her.

"Please?" Prowl said.

She sighed. "...I just..."

Sheniqua sighed and took a spoonful of noodles and meat. She waved it in front of Annabelle's face. "Okay, Annie, here comes the choo choo."

"I'm not a baby."

Keisha only laughed. "Well, ya sure are actin like one..." Sheniqua said. She grabbed Annabelle's nose and shoved the spoon in her mouth.

Annabelle almost choked, but swallowed the food. "Sheniqua!"

"Well, yer gonna eat, got it? If I have to sit here and force you, I will."

"C'mon, Anne. Eat something. For me?" asked Prowl.

"Okay." Annabelle said with a sigh. Everyone smiled as she slowly started to eat her lunch. The lunch bell rang and Annabelle was feeling better and a bit happier.

"See told you that you will feel better." Prowl said with a smile.

"...Yeah...I guess so..."

"Let's get going to class. See ya later, Annabelle. If you want we can come over and work on homework together."

"I guess..."

"Keep in touch, it'll be alright, okay?" smiled Keisha. "See ya." Annabelle sighed as her two best friends left. She put the bear head back on Jazz and put him over her shoulders.

Prowl put an arm around her. "It'll be alright. I'll make sure no one hurts you for the rest of the day." Annabelle slowly smile at him. He smiled back. "It's what boyfriends are supposed to do," he said, getting back into character.

* * *

There were snickers and looks as Annabelle sat down in another class. Prowl glared at everyone and put an arm around Annabelle as they sat down. The popular girls glared and plotted on how to steal Prowl away. "Okay class, open your science books to page one hundred." The teens open their books. The cheerleaders whispered amongst themselves. "Today, we continue our discussion on the functions of a plant." Prowl paid attention with interest. This was the perfect opportunity to learn more about the organic life of this planet. "The food from the photosynthesis travels down the pathways of the veins..." the teacher went on and on. Prowl was tapped on the shoulder by a cheerleader. She winked at him and passed him a note. Prowl was unsure about it. The cheerleader nodded cutely at him. He sighed and took the note. It was another date note. He just crumble it up in his hands. The cheerleader pouted angrily. She turned to a few of the other girls. They grinned at each other and then back at Prowl. He didn't notice their plotting because he was too interested in what the science teacher was saying. Annabelle was dutifully taking notes as she followed along. Jazz listened quietly. A paper wad was thrown at Annabelle's head. Annabelle slowly opens the paper wad.

**Annabelle  
Meet me underneath the stairs after school. I want to talk to you privately before we go back home.  
Prowl**

Annabelle wasn't sure at first. She knew Prowl was more professional with folding paper. She looked back at him. He just smiled at her. She shrugged and accepted the note as his.

* * *

Soon the bell rang telling the students that school was over. As Prowl stood up to follow Annabelle, the cheerleaders got in his way. "Where you going cutie?" one asked.

"To follow Annabelle. She IS my girlfriend." The cheerleaders look at each other with smirks.

"Her friends are meeting with her."

"Yeah, Keisha and Sheniqua said they were going to meet up with her after school."

"Yes, I heard them talking in my class earlier."

"I was not informed..." Prowl said, a little bit confused.

"Girls don't HAVE to tell their boyfriends anything," smiled the leader. "She probably wanted a few minutes away from you."

"But...why?"

"You must really love her," one said.

"But sometimes a girl needs some time to herself. Maybe she wants to talk to the Epps kids about something private. You know, girl stuff?" another said.

"...I guess..."

They all smiled. "You must be new to the boyfriend thing."

"Why don't you talk with us for awhile?" Prowl was unsure. As one of her new guardians, he should go find Annabelle.

The leader smirked and brushed over his shoulder. "You're too cute to be with a girl like that..." Prowl growled. The leader got in close. "I'm hot, you're hot..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Annabelle was waiting with Jazz underneath the stairs. "I wonder what's keeping Prowl."

_ 'I don't know. He's always on time if he's supposed to be somewhere.'_

A shadow came over to her. "Annabelle..." Annabelle looked up, expecting it to be Prowl, but it wasn't. Johnathan came over to her. She gasped, ready to scream. He forced his hand over her mouth. "Ssshh, don't say a word. I'm willing to forgive you for the party." Jazz really wanted to do something to help. He could only growl quietly.

"MMMppphhhhh!" Johnathan forced her into a kiss and started feeling her up. "Stop it!" Johnathan put his hand over her mouth.

"Just shut up and take it," he growled at her. "You're going to have sex with me whether you like it or not. You RUINED my rep, Anne. You're going to sleep with me and I'll tell them you were just drunk. That you were sorry and came crawling back to me. NOBODY dumps me..."

"MMPPHHH!" He just glared at her and started rubbing against her.

She pushed away from him. "Leave me alone... Prowl's my boyfriend..."

"Oh? Moved on so quickly?"

"Yeah. I'm a proud virgin. It's because of YOU everyone says what they say about me! You perv!" she pushed him away from her.

"Oh? Well, show me this 'Prowl'."

"I will," she growled. She took Johnathan's hand and pulled him out from under the stairs. She pulled him back towards her locker. The cheerleaders and Prowl were nearby.

* * *

Prowl was still trying to find his way away from the cheerleaders. "C'mon, Prowl."

"I better find Annabelle." Prowl said.

"Why? She's a whore. She can't stay committed to a guy. I'll stay committed to you," she said as she got close.

"See, there he..." She paused waiting to see what Prowl would do. The cheerleaders saw her and the leader kissed Prowl. She pushed on him passionately. Prowl was too surprised to react.

"Yeah...real loyal boyfriend. Maybe if you weren't so afraid of a serious relationship you wouldn't lose guys so easily. NOBODY WANTS TO DATE YOU!" Johnathan laughed. The cheerleaders and Johnathan laughed as the cheerleader pulled away.

Prowl looks surprised, seeing Annabelle there. "...Annabelle..."

"...H-How...How could you..."

"It's not what it looks like..."

"I LOVED the kiss, Prowl," laughed the Cheerleader.

"Whore Annabelle...that's what you'll always be... Afraid of commitment..." Johnathan laughed.

Annabelle started to cry. "...I...I trusted you... I thought...you understood..." Jazz was quiet. He wasn't sure which side to believe.

"Annabelle, they cornered me..."

"...No... No...!" she yelled, turning and running away.

"Annabelle!" Prowl called out, trying to catch up with her.

"Leave me alone!" she sobbed. "All of you!"

_I'm a terrible guardian..._ Prowl thought sadly.

* * *

Annabelle sobbed off, running away. She pushed past the crowd of students and out to her car. She kicked it with a sob. She pulled out her cell and called Ironhide. Prowl wince a bit, and sunk on his shocks but didn't say anything. "...Ironhide...Ironhide..."

"Annabelle? What's the matter?"

"...I...I need a ride home..." she sobbed.

"A ride home? What happen to Prowl?"

"...I...I don't want to talk about it..."

"Okay... I'll be there soon." She hung up and sobbed.

"...I'm sorry, Annabelle..." Prowl said sadly before he started his engine and started to pull out of his parking spot. She didn't say anything and let him drive off. Prowl drove until he got to base and transformed. He walked straight to his office not letting anyone near or talk to him.

* * *

At the school, Ironhide pulled up. He opens up his door to let Annabelle in. She sniffled as she climbed inside. "Want to tell me what happen?"

"...I...I ran into Johnathan..."

"Where was Prowl during this? He is your guardian." Annabelle just looked even more upset. "...Annabelle...did Prowl do something...?" Annabelle just nodded. "You can tell old Ironhide."

"He...He... He was kissing a cheerleader!" she sobbed.

"Odd, that's unlike him." Ironhide was sure he will ask Prowl when they got home. "Can you tell me what happen from the beginning?"

* * *

Annabelle went into the story as they drove towards the farm. "...And then...I...I saw him... They...they were kissing!"

"I'm sure there was a reason Prowl was doing it." Ironhide said, trying not to get too upset. It was wrong to think of such things of his second in command but...

"...I...I don't know... It's what I saw..."

"Why don't we both ask Prowl when we get home?"

"O-O...Okay..."

* * *

They soon pulled up to the house and Annabelle got out of Ironhide. They both couldn't see Prowl anywhere. "...Where's...Where's Prowl...?"

"That's what I want to know." Ironhide said with almost a growl in his voice. Jazz clicked sadly from Annabelle's arms. Ironhide kept Annabelle and Jazz in the car as he pulled up to the shed. "I'm going to try calling him." _'Ironhide to Prowl. Where are you?'_

_ '__...I'm busy Ironhide...what you need...?'_

_ 'Don't tell ME you busy! You left Annabelle crying!'_

_ '...I...I got to go Ironhide...Prime needs these reports done...'_Ironhide wanted to yell back, but Prowl sounded upset.

'_Prowl?'_

_ '...Prowl out...'_

_ 'Prowl!'_ Ironhide growled when Prowl shut off his comm.

"...He...He didn't answer...?"

"Oh he answered all right."

"Then what's wrong?"

"He's being Prowl." Ironhide growled "He's probably hiding out in base pretending to work."

"...I...I might have hurt his feelings..." she said, shedding new tears.

"Annabelle, you don't know that." Ironhide said to her gently.

"...Just...don't be too hard on him..."

"We'll see. You and Jazz stay here okay?" Annabelle nodded. Ironhide drove off towards base.

* * *

When he finally got back he went looking for Prowl. He went straight towards Prowl's office, knowing he was most likely there. He found the door unlock but he knocked anyways. "...Go away..." Prowl's voice said from within.

"Prowl, its Ironhide."

"...I-I'm busy..."

Ironhide walked forward and the motion activated door slid open. He walked through without permission. "Busy? Looks like you're sitting around moping." Prowl was sitting behind his desk, just staring at the surface. "Damnit Prowl! You better start talking... Annabelle's very upset and all I know is, it's your fault."

"...So...she told you..." Prowl said sadly, doorwings lowering more on his back.

"Yeah, she told me. You better explain yourself or so help me, I'll blast you."

Prowl sighed sadly. "...I don't know if you would believe me..."

"Try me." Prowl sighed before started to tell his half of the story. Ironhide growled more and more as Prowl progressed. "Stupid punk teenagers! She is NOT going to that school anymore..." Prowl stared at his desk again. Ironhide stared at him. "Let's go. You're going back to the Lennox's. Annabelle will want to hear your side of the story." Prowl shook his head. "No? What do you mean no? You're her guardian, Prowl!"

"...You can have your job as being Annabelle's guardian back..." Prowl said sadly as he continues to stare at his desk "...I guess...I'm not cut out for the guardian job..."

"Prowl don't say that. Sure you broke Annabelle's spark..." Ironhide started so say until Prowl looked up at him with tears in his optics.

"That's why I can't do it! I broke her trust Ironhide! I broke a youngling human's trust!"

"Prowl..."

"...I already asked Prime and Major Lenox to find a replacement regular TransAm for Annabelle...one that won't go around hurting her trust ever again..."

Ironhide growled and went over to Prowl. He pulled him out of his chair and pinned him to the wall. "WHAT is your PROBLEM! Stop acting like such a sparkling. YOU need to explain your side of the story to her. She'll believe you. You may have hurt her, but it wasn't your fault. It was those slaggin' teenagers. They used you against her. I know she'll understand. You don't think I'VE every messed up? I've hurt her feelings plenty of times, but I never gave up on her. Don't you DARE!"

"...But..."

"But nothing... She needs you right now Prowl. Stop sulking and running away from confrontations all the time! You're GOING back to the farm!" Prowl was unsure. He was afraid Annabelle was still mad at him, probably won't even talk to him either. Ironhide grabbed Prowl by his neck plating and pushed him out of the office. "Let's go." Prowl didn't want to fight off a mad Ironhide. He let Ironhide drag him out of the base. Ironhide transformed and waited for Prowl to. Prowl hung back at first but then sighed and slowly transformed. Ironhide revved his engine and waited for Prowl to move forward. Prowl started his engine and the two drove off.

* * *

Ironhide tail gated him the whole way to make sure he wouldn't run back to base. Annabelle and Jazz were waiting for them when they got home. Ironhide transformed and crossed his arms. "Annabelle, Prowl has something to say."

Prowl gulp, he didn't want to transform yet just in cause Annabelle didn't want him around anymore. "...Annabelle...I'm..." he started to say. She waited, sniffling a bit. "...I'm sorry about what happen today...those girls...they..."

"Yeah...?"

Prowl gulp again, trying not to cry in front of the girl. "...They...what's the human term...? ...They used me...to hurt you..." he said "...I'll understand if you don't want me around or be your guardian ever again..."

"That letter...to meet me under the stairs...that wasn't you...?"

"...What letter?" Prowl asked confused.

"The letter... Those cheerleaders! Damn it!" She broke into new sobs. "...Prowl...I... I'm so sorry... I...I saw what I saw... I was...I was so upset...by everyone... I... I should have believed you..." She broke into hysterics.

Prowl slowly transformed and looked sadly at her, still upset himself. "You don't have to be sorry. It was my fault. I should had been a better guardian and stayed closer to you..."

"...I...I'm sure those...stupid cheerleaders...l-lied to you...to keep you away..."

"They told me you went to talk to your friends about girl stuff..."

Annabelle came over and hugged his leg tightly. "...I'm sorry..."

"...Me too..." Ironhide couldn't help but smile.

_'Me too dude.'_ Jazz clicked as he hug his friend's leg as well. Prowl looked down at Jazz.

He smiled at him and took both Annabelle and Jazz into his hands. He set them on his shoulder. "Does this mean, you still want me to be your guardian?"

"Of course I do. What made you think that?" Annabelle asked.

"I hurt you."

She laughed out loud. "You know how many times Ironhide has hurt me? I can tell you, ninety-nine percent of the time it was misunderstandings. He loves me too much to really hurt me, especially intentionally. I know you're new to guardianship, but I can tell you care about me."

Prowl smiled a bit. Annabelle smiled back. "But what should we do about your school?"

"I forbid you to go back there," Ironhide growled.

"Well...try telling my mother and father that."

"I'll try." Ironhide said.

_'Prowler? You think I can get my body back now?'_

"We have to see Ratchet about that, Jazz."

Jazz sighed. "How about this weekend? I want to see the base. I haven't been in awhile."

"What do you say, Jazz?" Prowl said. He clicked happily. Ironhide smiled and walked away towards the house. He tapped on the kitchen window. Sarah jumped a bit and then came to the window.

"What's wrong Ironhide?"

"Annabelle needs to go to another school."

"Oh?"

"The students there are terrorizing her. They managed to use Prowl against her to hurt her. She ran into that boy that tried to complete the mating ritual with her."

"Oh dear."

"Ironhide? What's up big guy?" Will asked as he came into the kitchen.

"The students were making fun of Annabelle again." said Sarah "Apparently they used Prowl against her."

"What?"

"Ironhide, tell Will what you told me."

"Those punk ass teenagers at her school keep terrorizing her. They managed to use Prowl against her. Some cheerleaders hit on him and managed to kiss him in front of Annabelle. That pit spawn boy that tried to complete the mating ritual with her messed with her again."

"Oh no...that's not good... But you see...I can't... I can't change schools. The whole point is for her to face her fears and become a stronger person. Besides, Ray's kids wouldn't want to be separated from her."

"But Will..."

"I know Sarah...but it might turn against Annabelle. She might be seen as weak and afraid to face her fears."

"Well...maybe we could at least talk about schedule changes? That way she's not only with Prowl the whole time, but Sheniqua and Keisha too."

"I would prefer a new school," growled Ironhide.

"Well, Ironhide, we understand your protectiveness. You can't protect her from everything or all the time. She has to grow on her own. Didn't you do the same when you were little?" Sarah said. Ironhide sighed.

"Yes, all of us were encouraged through tough times. I suppose you're right."

"I'll make arrangements with Ray, his kids, and the school." Sarah smiled at the two.

"Well, I'll be going."

"See ya, big guy." Sarah just smiled as Ironhide retreated. He went back over to the group. Prowl was helping Annabelle with her homework. He was also taking the opportunity to learn about earth culture.

"What did they say?" Prowl said as he saw him.

"She's not changing schools."

"But..." Prowl started, now worried.

"It could be bad if she does. Her so called peers will think of her as weak and that she's running away. Unfortunately I have to agree with her parents' opinions."

"But Ironhide," Prowl started "what if this happens again?"

"Will is working on something with Annabelle's school and her friends."

"He is?" Annabelle asked. Ironhide smiled with a nod.

"That's good. I really didn't want to change schools. I'd miss Sheniqua and Keisha too much. Some boy, some cheerleaders, and some rumors aren't a good enough reason to ditch them." Ironhide smiled again. "Well, I should go inside and finish up my homework and stuff."

"Alright," Prowl said. He took Jazz from Annabelle's lap and set him on his shoulder. "How about some energon, Jazz?" Jazz nodded. Prowl smiled and they all went into the shed. Ironhide followed.

"Bye guys," smiled Annabelle as she went inside.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (set sometime after ROTF Movie verse) Annabelle Lennox is sixteen and excited about getting her first car. What happens when the first car turns out to be an Autobot? Especially one that's new to the whole Guardian thing.

"blah" – Normal human speak  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speak  
'_blah_' – Comm. Speaking  
_blah_ – thinking  
_**Blah**_ – flashbacks

There's a First Time for Everything  
By Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 14

The next day at after school, Prowl was sitting in the parking lot, taking a nap cause Annabelle was with Sheniqua and Keisha. Her parents along with Ray and Monique Epps had made arrangements with the school for her. All her classes, including lunch and homeroom, were with Keisha and Sheniqua. She was protected at all times this way because Prowl was still playing the role of her boyfriend. Prowl sighed contently as he nap in his true form in the parking lot of the school. Annabelle's excuse for Prowl not being around was that he was studying and wanted to give her some alone time with her friends. "That's so cute, that he got all upset about what happened," said Keisha.

"Yeah... I didn't think he was the emotional type," said Sheniqua. "Besides," she added as she lowered her voice to a whisper, "being the Second in Command makes him seem like he'd be tougher than that."

"Well, Uncle Hide is a softie sometimes. Same with Op-...I mean, Boss Bot."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. You're lucky Anne," smiled Sheniqua. "Dad doesn't have any big friends. You're getting them all to like you."

"But your dad works for my dad."

"Yeah, but we don't have any living with us... It's not the same," sighed Keisha.

Annabelle giggled. "You can take Jazz." Jazz clicked from his place as her back pack.

"Really?" smiled Keisha. She went behind Annabelle and reached to take the backpack off.

"Sure," Annabelle laughed. Jazz clicked and held close to her. "That is, if Jazz wants to," she added as she took the back pack off. She made sure no one was looking and slipped the bear head off a bit. "You're too cute to give up." Jazz nuzzles into Annabelle. Annabelle smiled.

* * *

They were so busy they didn't see the cheerleaders headed outside and towards the parking lot. "We'll get that little tramp and her stupid boyfriend too."

"There is her car." one said.

"Let's destroy it," grinned the leader.

"I have some eggs I borrowed from Home Ec."

"I have my lipstick." said another one.

"And I have some paint from the football posters." The leader smiled. They looked around for Annabelle, but she was going back inside with the girls to exchange her books.

"Okay girls, now is our chance."

The one with the lipstick wrote whore, two timer, and bitch on the windows. The cheerleader with the paint wrote love 'em and leave 'em a few times. She also wrote almost virgin as well. The leader with the eggs waited until they were finished. "Step back girls. Now's the fun part." She handed out handfuls of eggs to each of them. They started to chuck the eggs at Prowl, which broke and stuck to his frame. The leader laughed and got out her keys. She scratched loser across the hood a few times and then threw eggs at the scratches. Prowl wince a bit in his sleep since the scratches did hurt a bit. He shrugged it off, until the eggs started eating at his armor and getting into the scratches. He slowly woke up, unsure what was going on. The cheerleaders laughed at their handiwork. Prowl soon saw them standing in front of him.

"Hey!" He winced as the egg started getting into sensitive areas from the scratches. The paint started to cake dry and get itchy.

"Hey, that sounds like Prowl." one of the girls said "I bet he's near by."

"You bet he is! He's right here! What did you do to me!" The cheerleaders look confused. "You younglings are in BIG trouble! You better answer me!"

"What's wrong Prowl? Where are you? Are you hiding in the car?"

He growled. "You're looking at him." Prowl couldn't take it anymore and transformed.

All the cheerleaders screamed and gasped. "It's monster!" They all ran off, still screaming, and running pass Annabelle and the Epps girls. Prowl sighed and transformed back.

"What was wrong with them?" Sheniqua asked.

"PROWL! My car!" Annabelle shrieked. The girls raced out of the school and towards the parking lot where Prowl sat. Prowl moaned, transforming having made things worse. Annabelle ran over. "Oh Prowl, look what those mean girls did to you!"

"...I need...a wash rack...immediately..."

"Okay hang on, we'll get you home to get you clean up."

"...Need somewhere...closer..."

"How about the car wash in town?" Keisha suggested.

"Yeah," agreed Sheniqua. "Those powerful jets and soaps should help."

"We'll help."

Annabelle got inside Prowl. She waited for the girls to get into Sheniqua's car. She let Prowl start his engine. "It's alright, Prowl. Hang on," she spoke soothingly. Prowl moan a bit. Annabelle rubbed the steering wheel. "It's okay."

"...I...I'm not going to...die... It's just...irritating...and a bit...painful..."

**_'We're_****_ gonna get you all clean up Prowler.'_**He sighed irritably as they drove along the road to the car wash.

They soon pulled up to the car wash. Annabelle pulled him into an empty stall. "You guys have dollars?"

"...Dollars...?" Prowl asked confused.

"To turn into quarters to run the cycle of the equipment." Sheniqua and Keisha dug into their purses. The three of them managed to get several dollars out, both in change and in bills. They made quick work getting quarters. Sheniqua and Keisha put the quarters in as Annabelle grabbed the water jet first.

"...Is it warm...?" Prowl asked.

"I'm sorry, Prowl. It's probably going to be cold." Prowl was unsure now. "He's sensitive about the temperature of the water." Annabelle explained to her friends.

"Well, that egg is going to eat at him if we don't get it off."

"Prowl, you got to endure it, okay." Annabelle said.

"...Alright...I suppose cold water is...better than...this..." Annabelle smiled and turned on the water. She made sure to get into every nook and cranny, squirting off everything she could. Prowl tried not to move even thought the water was too cold for his liking.

"I know, Prowl...its okay..." She managed to get everything off but the egg.

"...I-It's itching..." Prowl said.

"I'm trying. I got the paint off. Keisha, put more quarters in."

"Switch it to soap," added Sheniqua.

"Yeah that might work." Annabelle squirted him down with the soap, which was warmer. Prowl sighed a bit, happy that it wasn't as cold as the water was.

Annabelle smiled. "Alright, I've got what I can. Keisha, switch it to the brush. Sheniqua, I need you to put the quarters in." Annabelle put the water jet away and grabbed the brush. Once the quarters were in and the brush started to foam, Annabelle worked to get the egg off. Prowl moaned happily as she scrubbed. "Well it's slowly coming off."

"Good," smiled Sheniqua.

"Egg is murder to get off."

"You're telling me..." sighed Annabelle. Sheniqua put more quarters in as Annabelle continued to scrub. Annabelle's cellphone rang and Uncle Hide flashed on the screen. Annabelle put the brush in one hand and answered it on the other as she clean Prowl. "Yeah?"

"What's talking you so long, Anne?"

"I'm sorry Ironhide, we're cleaning Prowl at the car wash."

"Why? Why not bring him home? He was clean when you left for school this morning anyway."

"The cheerleaders threw egg all over him, scratched him, and wrote all over him with paint and lipstick."

"WHAT!" Annabelle could almost hear his cannon whirring.

"...Its okay Ironhide, I scared them off..." Prowl said.

Ironhide growled and did his best not to curse in front of Annabelle. "Well, come home as soon as you can."

"We will once we get Prowl cleaned."

"Alright."

"Bye Ironhide." She hung up the phone and went back to getting the rest of the egg off.

* * *

It took a half hour more, but they finally got Prowl as good as new. The scratches were the only thing she couldn't get off. "I'm sorry about the scratches, but at least they're clean.

"It's okay. My self repair systems will handle it."

"Good," smiled Annabelle. "Thanks for your help, guys," she smiled at the Epps kids.

"No problem. That's what friends are for." Annabelle waved goodbye as they got into the car and drove off.

"Okay let's go home." Annabelle said.

"Yes..." Annabelle and Jazz got into Prowl and headed home. Prowl was much happier on the drive home.

* * *

Once at home, Prowl transformed. He stretched his door wings out happily. "Looks like someone's happy," smiled Ironhide.

"Yeah, having egg on you is not fun..." Prowl said.

"I wouldn't know." Ironhide growled and fired up his cannons. "Now, where do those cheerleaders live..."

"Ironhide, I took care of it." Prowl said.

"You scared them off, for now. They need a good scare and some bruised afts."

"Oh I scared them off good." Prowl said with a smile.

"Yeah, screaming like little girls," laughed Annabelle.

"I'll find out where they live myself... I need to punish that Johnathan boy anyway..." He walked off down the driveway, cannons whirring. Annabelle chased after him, mortified by the repercussions but also trying to stop him.

"Ironhide!" Prowl watched and decided to sit under a tree for a bit.

"Nobody hurts you or Prowl!"

"Please! Don't do this!" she said, trying to keep up with him.

"What's going on?" Barricade asked as he came out of the shed.

"Ironhide is just mad." Prowl said.

"About what?"

"Ironhide! PLEASE!" Annabelle said as she clung to his leg. She held on for dear life as he walked. "PLEASE!"

"Some cheerleaders threw eggs at me."

"They did what?"

"Barricade, don't you dare..." Prowl started.

"But no one hurts my baby brother." Barricade growled.

Prowl placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. I handled it. Let it go."

"Fine, but still..." Barricade sighed.

Annabelle came back with a happy smile on her face. "Got Ironhide calm down?" Prowl asked her with a smile.

"Yeah, he just takes things very strongly." She said.

"That's Ironhide for you."

"He's just a cute, overprotective softie," she smiled.

"I heard that!" Ironhide yelled back.

"Don't take it so hard, Ironhide." Prowl said with a laugh. Jazz and Barricade joined in too.

He came over with a growl. Annabelle went over and hugged his leg. "You're just so lovable..."

"Yeah Ironhide, you may be a terror to Decepticons but you are just so lovable off the battle field." Prowl said with a smirk.

"It's nice coming from Annabelle, but if either of you two say that again I'll blast those smiles right off your faceplates."

"Sorry Ironhide." Prowl said as he tried to hide his smile. Ironhide huffed but he couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Well, hopefully we shouldn't have anymore problems," said Barricade.

"I'm pretty sure we won't." Prowl said.

"Yep," smiled Annabelle.

"Everything's back to normal," said Ironhide. Jazz clicked sadly again.

"Oh...Sorry Jazz..." Annabelle said.

"I'm sure Ratchet will have your body done soon." Prowl said.

"If I remember correctly, he was supposed to go in for testing a few weeks back when that bird got him."

"Oh yeah almost forgot about that." Prowl said.

"I know! This weekend when I visit the base, you can get your body back." Annabelle said happily. Jazz looked up at Annabelle happily. She scooped the little mechlet into her arms and hugged him. Jazz hugged her back.


End file.
